The Sparrow's Quest
by ArianaielNightstar
Summary: NEW CHP 23! In this third installment comes a different tale of Cpt. Jack Sparrow. A tale of revenge, romance, a kidnapping, a rescue, and a quest to put an end to a woman's dark and unknown past.
1. The Journey Begins

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.

NOTE: Well, here it is. The anticipated sequel to: POTC: Moonlight's Curse and The Dragon's Eye. This is still in the beginning stages so bare with me. ) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

_1806 -- __Kingston__Jamaica_

"Aye! Avast ye survy dog!" a young boy around age seven yelled as he fought with another boy around the same age. Both were using swords carved from wood.

"Ye never beat me, Jack Sparrow!" the other boy shouted as they continued to play. Out in the hall a woman in her late fifties stood outside the door listening to the children inside.

"Maybe he can't beat you but I can!" a girl, just as old as the boys shouted as she joined in.

"Hope Sparrow? No woman can defeat me! I'm Captain Draco!" The woman smiled sadly and closed her eyes as images passed through her mind.

_"Mommy!__ Mommy no! Don't leave me!" a young girl yelled as she was pulled away from an older woman._

_ "Be brave. I love you." The older woman shouted back. _

_ "We just received word that __Nassau__ port was attacked," an elderly woman said to the group in the parlor._

_ "My parents were supposed to be in __Nassau__ port!" a girl around twelve shouted._

_ "According to the messenger, there were no survivors."_

The older woman broke from her thoughts and entered the bedroom.

"All right, my dears. Harry, Victoria, Philip, Charles, Olivia. Time for bed. You and Edith as well, Cassandra."

"Night, grandma," Cassandra Turner said followed by her younger sister, Edith as they both gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out. Cassandra stayed outside the door out of sight. She was nineteen but she knew a story about Captain Jack Sparrow was soon. And she still enjoyed hearing about him.

"But, grandmother we're not tired," six year old Victoria Ellis whined.

"No excuses. Now into bed." The five crawled into their respective beds. The woman went around tucking the covers around them comfortably before sitting in a rocking chair and picking up some books. "Which story would you like to hear…" she started but was interrupted by the shouts of the five.

"The battle between Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Draco!" She smiled.

"Actually, the battle was between Hope Sparrow and Captain Draco," she corrected the five.

"Grandma Katie? Did Hope really do all those things?" five year old Olivia Cobbett asked.

"She did indeed."

"How do you know?" seven year old Harry Black asked.

"I was a young girl when she and Jack Sparrow…"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" Philip Ellis corrected her. Katie laughed at his response as she remembered her late father's insistence to be called captain. It was amazing. They all lived off the legend of Captain Jack Sparrow. It was a shame they didn't realize they were descended from their hero.

"Thank you, Philip. Captain Jack Sparrow and Hope Sparrow were in their prime when I was a young girl."

"Tell us that story."

"The one with Captain Draco?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Captain Sparrow didn't really battle Draco, it was Hope."

"I want to hear it. She was one of the most famous women in the Caribbean," Victoria said.

"Of course she was. Pirate was in her blood. She was raised as a pirate, by pirates," seven year old Harry Black added.

"Really?" Victoria asked intrigued and excited.

"Who told you that?" Katie asked.

"Andrew Dyer."

"Wherever or whomever he received that information from is wrong. Believe me or not. Hope Sparrow was not a pirate from birth. She was actually the daughter of a minister. She didn't marry Captain Jack Sparrow and adopt the life of a pirate until she was in her mid twenties."

"She was just like us?" Olivia asked

"Yes." They were all silent for a moment. "Well, I think it is time for bed, children." She started to stand.

"No! You haven't told us the story!" Philip said as Katie laughed.

"All right. Well, Hope Sparrow and Captain Draco stood face to face on the deck of the Black Pearl. The prophecy had come true. Both were now immortal. They blocked the others thrust easily and smooth. On one thrust Hope kicked him away and quickly ran for a rope, swinging to the other side of the ship. Angered, Draco ran after her, but as he reached her she swung back to the side she had come from.

_1758_

"I can play this cat mouse game all day! You are old Draco. Old and useless." Hope mocked him as he cut her rope."

_1806_

"But do you think that stopped Hope?"

"No!" the children said in excited unison.

"Correct. She grabbed another rope and swung to the opposite side of the ship once again and climbed up onto the footropes."

_1758_

"That is a wonderful trick. Ye just be delaying the inevitable, lass! No sense in breaking the rules," Draco said surprised and amused.

"Well, if that be the case, then that's not much incentive for me to follow the rules then is it?"

_1806_

"Then she swung back and knocked Draco overboard." Katie continued on telling the story of the battle with Captain Draco.

"When they returned to Port Royal, the commodore was waiting to arrest Captain Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl. Hope pleaded with him to let them go but his obedience to king and country did not permit him to let a pirate go free. In one last plea she said to him, "Why are those that possess good hearts always punished and the ones with evil hearts set free to torment the lives of others….Then a thought came to her. Her father was surprised by this and asked her what was wrong. She merely replied…

_1758_

"The others ones."

"What others ones? Who are you talking about?" Reverend Danforth asked as Hope pulled back from her father a little.

"How much more suffering must I be put through? How many more deaths must I witness? How many loved ones must I see die before this madness ends? No matter how many pirates you hang more will keep replacing them. In bigger numbers and some worse than others. What difference will one man and his crew make if their lives are spared? Jack and every single one of these men have good hearts, but they are judged by outward appearances. If you must hang someone, hang the crew of the man who tried to kill your daughter and her family. We have them all locked in the brig."

_1806_

"No single man down there has one ounce of good in them. To kill gives them pleasure, as does stealing and destroying people's lives. Those are the pirates' that need to be executed not Jack and his crew." The governor asked the commodore and Hope's father what they thought should happen. They all agreed with her. And so, they were granted clemency. As they set out from Port Royal yet again their daughter asked if she could stay for she wanted an education and though she didn't want to admit it she was attached to the son of Will Turner. So, they left their daughter in the hands of Will Turner, his wife, and young son and sailed off into the horizon with promises to return for visits often. The end."

"Wait. There's more, isn't there. Hope had a son. You never told us what became of him," Victoria said.

"Well. It is true she had a son but he grew up on the Black Pearl as his sister did. And that was all," Katie said standing.

"What about Nassau port?" Harry asked. Katie froze and turned to him.

"Nassau port?"

"Yes. I read about it in one of the books in my parent's library. It mentions that Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl, along with other ships, were docked in the port when it was attacked. There were no survivors according to what people have said. What happened to him?"

"That is a story for another day. Sweet dreams, my darling ones." The children, although disappointed, listened to her.

"Goodnight," they said in unison. Katie blew out the candles and left the room.

"When are you going to tell them?" Cassandra's voice came to her.

"Cassandra. You should be in bed."

"You can't keep this from all of them forever. They have a right to know that Jack and Hope Sparrow were their great-grandparents. That the commodore and governor who wanted nothing more than to hang Jack in the beginning is Commodore Norrington, their great-great uncle by marriage and Governor Swann the father of their great-grandmother, Elizabeth Turner. The Will Turner from the stories was their great grandfather. I don't think you want to leave out that Hope was engaged to the father of their great Aunt Virginia even though she is a part of the family by marriage. As well as the fact that Captain Draco was Hope's real father, their great-great grandfather." Katie knew Cassandra was right and that they would find out sooner or later.

"I know."

"Grandma Katie. What happened at Nassau port?"

"It wasn't what happened at Nassau port. It was how it affected my life from the day it happened."

"Tell me. I think I'm now old enough to understand."

"Come with me," Katie said leading Cassandra to her room. She walked over to a trunk and unlocked it. When she lifted the top Cassandra saw several items, most were of pirate origin. As she looked over the items she caught sight of a tan tricorne hat and picked it up.

"Is this?" she said running her fingers over the texture. Katie picked up a box before turning to her.

"My father's hat. He loved that old thing. He was a true pirate in every aspect. He disappeared from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company and outwitted the Royal Navy several times. He never had any weaknesses that anyone knew of. Except one,"

"Grandma Hope." Katie nodded.

"He had two more weaknesses when my brother and I came into his life. He always accused us of making him go soft," Katie said laughing a little.

"He loved all of you."

"More than anything. Half the time you couldn't tell he was a pirate because of that fact." Cassandra smiled and replaced the hat.

"Here," Katie said handing her the box. When she opened she saw a stone with a reddish orange color.

"It's beautiful."

"It's the heart of the dragon." Cassandra looked at her surprised.

"I thought you made that up?"

"No. It's all true. My parents thrived on adventure especially my father. There are so many things that happened those first sixteen years of my life that I couldn't explain even if I tried. Even what I tell the children when they ask for the story of the battle between Draco and Hope is incomplete. I just tell them the important things. The last time I saw my parents before Nassau port was attacked my mother gave me this necklace. She felt it would be safer in my charge. Even though she hated what it stood for she couldn't get rid of it. My grandmother was the one who had originally gave it to her. After I heard about the attack and that there were no survivors this necklace took on a whole new meaning for me. It has now become my most prized possession and I want you to keep it, to give it to your daughter some day." Cassandra took the necklace out and put it on.

"Tell me happened."

"It's a long story."

"We have all night."

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning then. After when parents allowed me to stay in Port Royal, they returned as often as they could. My baby brother was born a year later. I still remember that day, just like it were yesterday."

NOTE: So? Do you hate? Like? Let me know. Be nice!!!! )

ArianaielNightstar


	2. The Birth of Two

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.

NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to update. I am moving to a new apartment in two and a half weeks and I have been doing a lot of packing. So please forgive me if this should happen in the future. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

CHAPTER 2

The Birth of Two

As the morning sun neared midday in Port Royal, 10 year old Katie Sparrow still lay in bed. Though she no longer sailed the waters with her parents, she still displayed the habits of her father, Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack was always the one to oversleep. Her mother, Hope Sparrow didn't like it but she tolerated it as she was guilty of oversleeping as well from time to time. Katie opened her eyes and rolled over on her back. She now lived with her grandparents, on her mother's side. She had to admit she did miss the sea. Living on the land was so much different from a ship. On the Black Pearl the slow rocking of the boat lulled her to sleep at night, and the salty, sea air welcomed her senses in the morning when she awoke. She missed that but she still never regretted her decision. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. Moments later her grandmother, Isabelle Danforth entered.

"Katie, I can't believe you're still in bed. It's almost noon," Isabelle said opening the curtains and doors. Katie grabbed a pillow and covered her eyes from the bright light.

"Thank my father for that," she said her voice muffled by the pillow. Isabelle laughed and grabbed the pillow away from Katie.

"Thank him for you oversleeping? From what your grandfather has told me, your mother liked to oversleep at times as well. Now come on, time to get up. There's a surprise for you downstairs." Katie looked at her confused.

"A surprise? It's not my birthday."

"Does it need to be your birthday for there to be a surprise for you?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Good. I suggest you hurry up, I don't know how long the surprise will wait," Isabelle said smiling as she left the room. Katie reached for her robe and put it on still in confusion at her grandmother's behavior. Then it dawned on her. She quickly ran to the window and looked down into the bay and anchored in the bay was a ship with black sails. She smiled wide before she ran out of her room and stopped on the upper landing. Looking down she saw her father standing with her grandfather. He was still wore his black overcoat and white shirt, with leather hat.

"Daddy!" Katie yelled out excitedly as she ran down to the lower landing of the staircase. Jack looked up and smiled as he met her halfway. He bent over a little as she threw herself at him.

"Hello, love. Miss me?"

"You know I did. Where's mom?"

"In the parlor with your grandmother and new brother."

"New brother? Really?!"

"Aye," Jack said setting her down as she ran off to the parlor. "Careful, lass."

When Katie entered the parlor she saw her grandmother holding a baby and Hope sitting next to her. She had changed her appearance. She still wore a white blouse and black breeches and boots, but over her shirt she wore a red waist jacket that was form hugging. Her hair was in one braid.

"Mommy!" Katie yelled running to her. Hope knelt down on her knees as Katie hugged her.

"My darling, girl. I missed you," Hope said hugging her tight.

"I missed you more." Hope smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Katie. You could have dressed more appropriately," Isabelle scolded.

"Scandulous, really," Jack's voice came from the entry way.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited it never crossed my mind." Isabelle smiled.

"Come. I want to introduce you to someone," Hope said leading Katie over to Isabelle. "Katie, this is Nathaniel, your new brother." Katie sat down beside her grandmother.

"He's so little."

"Most babies are at two and a half months. You were smaller than him at this age."

"But not as cute," Katie said. Hope laughed.

"You're taking after your father, girl," Hope said ruffling Katie's long brown hair a little.

"And rightly so. Do you notice anything similar in Nathaniel," Jack said.

"Here we go. I never hear the end of it," Hope said.

"No," Katie said as Jack frowned.

"Mother. You know what he means right?" Isabelle laughed.

"Yes, I do. He looks just like you, Jack." Jack smiled.

"Really? He looks just like Andrew," Katie said looking back at her brother.

"Andrew?" Jack and Hope asked in unison.

"Yes. That's the name of Elizabeth and Will's new baby," Katie said.

"That's wonderful. Jack, we have to go see them," Hope said walking over to him.

"In good time, love," Jack said putting his arm around her.

"Can I come?" Katie asked looking at her parents.

"Of course you can. But you might want to put something more descent on," Hope said. Katie smiled wide. But her look was soon replaced by surprise.

"Where are your beads?" Katie asked. The beads that her father once had throughout his head were gone except for the one hanging over his bandana. The bone ornament was also missing.

"Ask your mother," he said. Hope nudged him.

"Nathaniel kept grabbing at the metal beads. I don't want him to cut himself." "They weren't sharp."

"Then why do you always seem to cut your face when your head is jolted to one side?" Jack started to say something but thought better.

"Well, why don't we go see the whelp, his bonny lass, and his rugrats."

"I think that would be nice. Come, Katie. I'll help you get ready."

"I can show you my new dresses!" Katie said pulling Hope upstairs.

"New dresses? She's taking to life on the land better than I thought," Jack said.

"I believe it is because of that young James Turner. Those two are inseparable. Every time she knows that they will be together her appearance is her first concern." Jack laughed.

"Is that so?"

"She got that behavior from her mother. She was the same way with Mr. Gillette," Reverend Danforth said.

"Yes, how are Mr. Gillette and Commodore Norrington these days. Are they married? Have any miniature lieutenant's and commodore's running around?"

"Commodore Norrington was married a year after Hope left Port Royal. His son, Isaac was born shortly after, then a daughter, Esther, was born six years ago. And Mr. Gillette is now a captain. He was heartbroken for the longest time from the fact that the woman he would have given his life for, chose to love a pirate above him, almost overnight. Of course there were women vying for his affection but then they would find out that the woman he courted for six years and was engaged to for two years married a pirate. They didn't think to highly of him. He did finally marry five years ago, had a daughter two years later and there is another on the way," Reverend Danforth informed them.

"Uhuh. Now then, tell me more about my daughter's apparent attraction to young James Turner."

"I see my parents gave you my old bedroom," Hope said looking around Katie's room.

"Yes. They thought since you were away for long periods of time that I would feel better if I was in your old room."

"It hasn't changed, everything is still the same," she said walking to the window. She smiled at the memories that room held for her. "Did I ever you tell this was where your father came to me the night we left Port Royal?"

"No."

"He was hiding in that corner right there and I was standing here after I had seen the Black Pearl in the bay. He had the bright idea of sneaking out through the front door as the way for us to leave this house with no one knowing. Surprisingly, it worked," Hope said going over to Katie. "So. Where are these new dresses?"

"They're beautiful. Only two have come and three more are on the way," Katie said pulling two dresses out of her closet and laying them on the bed carefully. One was white with blue flower print all over it and then the second was emerald green with gold embroidering. "The green one is the fancier one, so I'm only allowed to wear it at parties but this one I can wear out during the day."

"You're right. They are very beautiful…has that handsome young Turner seen you in them yet?" Hope said examining the dresses. Katie blushed.

"Mother," Katie said embarrassed. Hope laughed and wrapped her arms around Katie's shoulders in a hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You better get used to it. You'll be courting in a few years, then I can really tease you," Hope said as she proceeded to tickle her.

"No! Stop!" Katie repeated over and over again trying to speak through her laughter. When Hope stopped Katie turned to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I don't want you to leave again. Please? Can you stay here? I want to see more of my brother." Hope led Katie over to the trunk at the foot of the bed and sat down, putting hands on Katie's shoulders.

"I would stay if I could but I can't. You know how your father is. We may be granted clemency but he doesn't trust anyone so lightly anymore." Katie's face saddened. "Come here, sweetheart," Hope said pulling Katie to her as she hugged her. "We'll be back soon, I promise." After a few moments Katie pulled away. "Now, let's say we get you ready and go visit the Turner's." Katie nodded as her mother helped her put on the white dress with blue flower print.

"Do I have to wear a corset?" Hope laughed.

"No. You won't have to worry about wearing that bloody corset till you're older. I can tell you, it won't be pleasant, but your grandparents will probably make you wear it anyway." Katie made a face and pouted her lips. Hope smiled at her daughter's resilience.

"Come, young lady," Hope said as they went downstairs. When they reached the landing Jack and her parents were waiting for them.

"Daddy? What do you think?" Katie asked twirling around.

"Lovely, you remind me of your mother the first time I saw her." Hope smiled. "Now there is no need for redness. I thought we were past all that?"

"Not really. You still have surprises in you, Jack Sparrow," Hope said as she walked over to her mother and took Nathaniel from her as Jack and Katie headed towards the door. He was sleeping at the moment.

"You all be careful now," Isabelle called after them.

"Nothing to worry about, mother dear. They are in the capable hands of Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said as he opened the door and headed down the drive.

"Jack!" He turned and saw Hope and Katie standing beside a carriage. "If you want to walk to Will and Elizabeth's that's fine with me," Hope called to him.

"Oh I don't know, love. I thought a nice walk would do me good."

"Stretch your legs, right?" Hope said as she climbed into the carriage just as Jack walked back and got in as the driver closed the door.

"So these are those snooty carriages you ride around in all day. You actually enjoy riding in these things?" Jack asked feeling the seats.

"It's better than walking." As they drove into town they received several strange looks from the people they passed by. Before they neared the main square Jack stuck his head out.

"That will be far enough, driver. We can walk from here."

"Now who's being the snooty carriage rider?" Hope said smirking.

"Doesn't hurt to try different things," Jack said as he got out and helped Hope down before grabbing Katie and setting her down. "Wait here, driver." Hope shook her head. "So, which way?" Jack said putting his arm around Katie's shoulders.

"Katie?" Hope asked.

"Um. This way," she said as they began to head into town, still receiving stares from everyone.

"You'd think they'd never seen a pirate before," Katie said.

"There's not many left in Caribbean anymore. Barbossa and Draco were the last real threats."

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"You're the exception to a point, darling. There is however, one more that could pose a serious threat to everyone. But, some believe it to be a myth."

"Who is that and why do people say it's myth?" Katie asked.

"Aidan Scully, captain of the mysterious Wandering Hangman. Some say that it's a myth and others say it does exist," Hope said.

"Of course, there are third parties who believe it to be a phantom ship. They say that because no one has ever seen it, except for at sunrise and sometimes at sunset. As for me, I believe it too be true." Jack said.

"Why do you believe that?" Katie asked.

"Call it pirate intuition," he said looking over at Hope. They both held worried faces.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"It's nothing. I, on the other hand believe that ship to be nothing more than a made up ghost story," Hope said as she stopped to pick up Nathaniel's draping blanket while Katie and Jack rounded a corner and stopped as they came face to face with Commodore Norrington and several others from the Royal Navy, including Captain Gillette. Jack stopped and stiffened. He gave a sloppy but stiff salute.

"Commodore Norrington," Jack said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. I had wondered where you went off too when I saw that ship of yours in the bay."

"Let's play nice shall we. I have clemency, remember?"

"Yes, I know."

"Congratulations on your wedding and your children. I would have asked you how life was a year ago but you wanted nothing more than to clap me in irons and hang me." Norrington forced a cocky smile before he looked down and saw Katie.

"I see Reverend and Mrs. Danforth have told you about past events you were unaware of." Norrington said as he looked around for something. "Where's Hope?" Jack looked around as well.

"She was right here a moment ago," Jack said just as Hope came around the corner. She stopped when she saw Norrington and the others.

"Commodore. It's been awhile."

"Miss Sparrow. It has indeed, how are you?"

"Can't complain." She looked over at Gillette. "Captain, how have you been?"

"I've been doing well," he said giving her a small smile which Hope returned.

"Is that a baby?" Norrington asked.

"Yes. This is my son, Nathaniel. He was born a couple months ago,"

"Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you."

"How long will you be staying?" Gillette asked.

"A few days at the most."

"Wonderful to see you all again but we must be on our way to the Turner's. Come on, love, Katie," he said pulling her gently. Hope sent them a small smile. As they walked Jack was sulking a little.

"Jack, I know James and Edward aren't your favorite people in the world but they are friends of my family and of me as well," Hope said trying to calm him.

"Whatever makes you happy, love," Jack said smiling. Hope still wasn't convinced but decided to let it go. Minutes later they arrived at the Turner's. Jack knocked as the door opened.

"May I help you, sir?" the butler asked.

"We are here to see the Turner's. We're old friends," Jack said.

"Please come in," the butler said moving away and allowing them to enter. "Wait here, please." As the butler went off towards the right Katie brushed off her dress and fixed her hair a little. Jack and Hope watched this and smiled. Moments later Will came running into the room.

"Jack! Hope! It's so good to see you all."

NOTE: Well? What do you think? I realized I used six years ago several times. That was not my intention, sorry. This isn't one of my favorite chapters but it still works. Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

NOTE2: As you might have guessed this story will have fairly slow transitions but I will try not to make all my chapters like this.

ArianaielNightstar


	3. Meeting Old Friends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.

NOTE: I am so sorry it has taken me forever in a day to update. The last month and a half as been a nightmare. What with moving to a new apartment, Band Camp for a week (3 a day 4 hour practices) YES I'M A BAND GEEK!! AND DAMN PROUD OF IT!!!!! Classes starting( I have no life this semester by the way) and an amalgam of other things. Football games every Saturday and performance on weekends with no game or away game. Okay. I'm rambling now. On with story!!!! I do hope you like even though I kind of threw it together. 

Meeting Old Friends

"Jack! Hope! It's good to see you again!"

"Hello, Will! Lovely day for a visit, wouldn't you say, mate?" Jack asked grinning. Hope smiled.

"How have you been, Will?"

"Very well. Come in, come in," Will said stepping aside as they walked in. "Katie. How are you, dear?"

"Wonderful. Is James available?"

"Yes. He's up in his room." Katie turned to her parents.

"Can I go?"

"I don't know, love. Lord knows what you two might do by yourselves," Jack said. Hope rolled her eyes and gave his leg a small kick.

"Jack, they're only ten years old what could they possibly do?"

"Who knows? Young girls are known for getting married at a young age, like thirteen. And young boys are always curious at that age, just like I was." Hope looked at him.

"What was that, Jack?" Hope asked. Jack's eyes opened wide at his mistake.

"I didn't mean that age, as in that age. I meant around that age." Hope glared at him.

"Sure you did. Go on, Katie. Be careful," Hope told her daughter. Katie smiled and hugged Hope.

"You're the best," Katie said before she bounded up the stairs. Jack turned to Hope.

"When did you, love?"

"Jack Sparrow. That is a very personal question to ask a woman." He held his hands up in surrender. Will looked at Hope and saw her carrying a small bundle.

"Is that?" Will asked going to her. Hope smiled.

"Yes. This is our new son, Nathaniel."

"He's beautiful. Elizabeth and I had another as well. She is in the nursery now."

"My, my. Young Mr. Turner, quite the family man, aye?" Jack said. Will smiled and blushed a little.

"You're as guilty as me, Jack. I still can't believe it, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, father of two. Who would have thought?"

"Neither could I. But babies grow on you after awhile."

"Yes, they do. Come, Elizabeth will be so happy to see you," Will said as he led them upstairs towards the nursery. When they were halfway down the upper hallway James and Katie came running out of a room.

"Hi Jack, Hi Hope," James said running past them.

"Where are you running too?" Will called after his son as the two ran down the stairs.

"Jacob's."

"Be home in time for supper!"

"I will!"

"Katie!" Hope called after her daughter before she handed Nathaniel to Jack. "You're going to play in your good dress?"

"Mother. I'm not going to get dirty."

"You're grandmother would have a fit if she saw you covered in dirt."

"Mother. Please," Katie whined.

"Yes, mother, please. I'm sure if you ask her she will promise not to get dirty," Jack called to Hope.

"You're not helping," Hope said.

"I'm not going to get dirty we're going to be inside playing games the whole time. That's all. No sword fighting, no treasure hunting."

"Sword fighting? Treasure hunting?" Katie's eyes widened at her mistake.

"It's perfectly all right, Hope. They play those games all the time. Not once has any of them gotten hurt and dirty beyond basic cleaning," Will added.

"Please, mom?" Hope sighed.

"All right. But, if I see one tear on that dress, or a speck of dirt, you will be in trouble." Katie smiled.

"Thanks, mom!" Katie said as the two continued down the stairs. As they reached the door Jack called down to them.

"When you get back you better be telling me who this Jacob is!"

"He's just a friend, dad! Bye!" Katie yelled as the children ran out the door.

"They are always like this," Will told Jack and Hope.

"Always?" Hope asked.

"Aye." Walking down the hallway they heard a soft cry coming from a room at the end of the hallway. When they reached the door Will turned to them. "Wait here." As he entered the room Elizabeth stood by a cradle walking back and forth and rocking the small form in her arms. He walked up to the fussing baby. "Hi there little one. What is all the crying about?" Will said softly stroking the baby's cheek. It seemed as though the sound of his father's voice calmed the young child.

"I don't know how you do it. All James needed to hear, and now Andrew, was your voice and they calmed down."

"What can say. I have a way with babies." She smiled.

"Who was at the door?" Elizabeth asked. Will smiled.

"A surprise."

"A surprise? For who?"

"Well it was for the both of us,"

"Really?"

"Come with me." Elizabeth gently laid the baby down in the cradle and walked with Will to the door. When he opened the door Elizabeth let out an excited shriek when she saw her friends.

"Hope!" Elizabeth yelled hugging her friend. "Oh my goodness, when did you get in?"

"Not to long ago."

"It's so good to see you!"

"It's been awhile. How are you?" Hope asked.

"Good. Very good." Elizabeth then looked at Jack.

"Captain Sparrow,"

"Please, love. You can call me Jack, or Captain if you like." Hope smiled and shook her head. Elizabeth was about to say something else when a cry emanated from Jack's arms. Elizabeth grinned.

"Hope. When?"

"A few months ago. I heard you had another as well."

"Yes. I gave birth to a son three weeks ago."

"What did you name him?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew? That's a good name for…for a future blacksmith." Jack said hesitantly then grinned. Elizabeth looked at him before turning to Hope.

"What about your little one?"

"Nathaniel." Elizabeth smiled.

"Come." She gestured into the nursery and to the sleeping child in the crib.

"He takes after you I think, Elizabeth," Jack said.

"I know. That is what Will said as well. Although, I was hoping for a girl, but, all the same. There is still time."

"You want more children?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Don't you?"

"At one time it thought I did but the lives that Jack and I lead really would not be beneficial for a big family."

"Aye," Jack said. They were all silent for a moment.

"Jack. Why don't we leave the women alone for a while. I have something you might enjoy. It doesn't come around very often here." Elizabeth and Hope looked at him confused.

"What would that be?" Jack asked. Will gave him a look that said 'don't ask children'. "Aye. Here, take Jack Sparrow Jr.," Jack said handing Nathaniel back to Hope.

"You're never going to forgive me denying that we call him Jack Jr, are you?"

"Of course, love. I will, eventually."

"Comforting." Hope said sarcastically. Jack grinned.

"It is. Being that I didn't want to call him that anyway. There is only one and will only be one, Jack Sparrow."

"Yes. Until Katie or Nathaniel's children, grandchildren and so on decide to name their children after their infamous grandfather Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth added. Jack frowned a little and this caused Hope to laugh.

"Go on, darling. There is a chance that might never happen."

"Right!" Jack said turning on his heels and walking out with Will. Once out in the hallway Jack turned to Will. "What were you talking about in there?"

"The owner of a local tavern wanted me to shoe his horse and he didn't have the entire amount to pay me. So he offered me a bottle of rum to make up for the other half. I shouldn't have accepted but I figured it couldn't hurt." Jack perked up on the mention of the word rum.

"Rum?! Come, Mr. Turner, let's not waste any time. Drinking awaits," Jack said dragging Will down the hallway. Back in the nursery, Elizabeth and Hope talked about their children.

"If you wanted another child, you could still do so. Katie really seems to love it here in Port Royal." Hope gave a sad sigh.

"I know. I've noticed that too. She seems happier here than when she was on the pearl."

"Why do you sound so sad about that fact? You grew up in Port Royal and you loved it here."

"Yes. It's also where my life took a completely different path than what I had expected."

"Hope, listen to me. What happened to you isn't necessarily what will happen to Katie. So you fell in love with a pirate while you were engaged to an officer of the Royal Navy and you chose to be with the pirate. There is nothing wrong with that. It all turned out for the good didn't it?"

"Of course it did. I'm happy with Jack. I can't imagine myself anywhere else but that is not what I meant."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I was raised in high society with anything I could ever want and now I'm on a completely different path. Sometimes, I just stand on the deck and see nothing but the horizon and water surrounding me and at times I forget of the life I used to live."

"And you're afraid Katie will forget about the life she was born into, am I correct?"

"Yes. And the fact that, even though there aren't very many pirates left, people still despise them. She's becoming a young woman in that society."

"I know what you're thinking, Hope. Katie, loves the both of you more than you probably know. Whenever she knows and hears that you will be coming into port, she takes on a whole new personality. No matter what society she grows into adulthood in she will always be the supporting voice. If anything happened to you, I know she would do anything she could to help," Elizabeth said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Besides. I don't think you need to worry about her marrying someone who despises pirates. Her and James have been showing tell tale signs." Hope smiled and laughed

"I figured as much. That fact doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not. I wish you could see the two of them together. They are carefree and happy around each other. It reminds me of Will and myself."

"That's a little different. You and Will were in your twenties when you finally realized you were in love with each other. James and Katie are only ten."

"That's true. What about you and Gillette." Hope was caught off guard by that comment.

"Edward was gone all the time. When we were together it seemed more like infatuation than anything else."

"Now that's not true. You talked about him all the time. You loved him didn't you?"  
"Of course, I did. But, at times he was so arrogant. He became worse when he got older."

"I noticed."

"We have wandered off the subject. We were talking about James and Katie."

"Right. Of course."

"Like I said earlier. I would like more children, but, I'm afraid for their safety on the Black Pearl. Let's face it, Jack does not have a very good reputation in the Caribbean. If we were ever attacked by another pirate I can't guarantee their protection."

"What are you talking about. The last real threat in the Caribbean was Draco and he is gone now." Hope looked away, knowing her friend was wrong.

"Barbossa was supposed to be the last threat, then Draco showed up. Now, there is another." Elizabeth looked at her confused. "Have you ever heard of the Wandering Hangman?"

"No."

"That doesn't surprise me. There aren't many who know about it. It's been called a phantom ship but many, because it appears in silence and then disappears. There isn't a lot known about the ship's captain."

"How do you know this?"

"You'd be surprised at the rumors and gossip you hear in the taverns. What I have heard is that it has been a real threat off the coast of France. Apparently the captain has heard about the pirate stories from the Caribbean. Either that or he heard about the Treasure of Cortez. And personally, I don't think with that ship's reputation that the Caribbean needs another cursed pirate crew."

"I know what you mean. So, when are you and Jack heading out?"

"Tomorrow. He has been wanting to return to Nassau port, why he does I don't know. But, I've learned not to argue with him because he's so bloody stubborn." Elizabeth laughed.

"I think we should probably go find the men. Who knows what trouble they are getting into." The two women walked downstairs with their sons in their arms.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" muffled voices came from the study. Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh, it as been so long since I have heard that song. You remember when we would go down the loading dock and sing?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"I do. It was always so much fun," Hope said laughing then stopped, realizing something. "Oh, no."

"What is it?"

"The only time Jack ever sings that song is if there is rum involved."

"Oh. I completely forgot. A local tavern owner needed his horse shoed. He didn't have the entire amount to pay Will so he gave him a bottle of rum to make up for it the half he couldn't pay. Will was supposed to have thrown it out, but I see that didn't happen." The two women slowly walked to the study and opened the doors and saw Jack and Will sharing a rum bottle.

"William Turner!" Elizabeth scolded. Will's smile faded at her voice and turned to her.

"Elizabeth, This isn't what it looks like."

"I thought you were going to throw that out."

"I was going too, but then I figured I could give it to Jack being as that he loves the drink so much."

"Jack Sparrow. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"You can keelhaul me if you like, love?" Hope laughed just as the front doors opened and Katie and James ran into the study. Will quickly hid the bottle of rum.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Your father and Captain Sparrow were just having a discussion on sword fighting technique."

"Exactly!" Jack said standing up and staggering towards Elizabeth a little. "We were just talking about improvements that could be made to our first encounter so many years ago when I was in a small spot with the Royal Navy."

"Small spot? Have you forgotten what exactly you did that day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course I do. But it's just like what I say to her now."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Elizabeth said as they argued about what happened when the day Jack first came to Port Royal. Katie pulled on the burgundy sleeve of Hope's short jacket.

"Dad's been drinking rum again hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has." Katie laughed.

"Maybe you should keelhaul him?" Katie said sarcastically. Hope laughed.

"You take after your father in so many ways, child," Hope said putting her arm around Katie's shoulder as they watched the three continue on

The next day Will, Elizabeth, James, Katie and Hope's parents had gathered down at the dock to see Jack and Hope off. As they approached the Black Pearl, Norrington and other Royal Navy officers observed from a few yards away. Though Jack had clemency, Norrington still didn't entirely trust him. Hope and Jack were met at the bottom of the plank by Jacoby Mathers, Hope's uncle on her mother's side. She handed Nathaniel too him as she went and hugged her parents.

"You take care of yourself, Hope as well as Nathaniel. The seas are still dangerous," Reverend Charles Danforth said to his daughter.

"Don't worry, father. Jack and Uncle Jacoby won't let anything happen to me or Nathaniel. I love you both."

"Be careful, dear," Isabelle Danforth said kissing Hope's forehead.

"I will, mother." Hope smiled before she went to Elizabeth. Jacoby took Hope's place.

"Promise me, you won't let anything happen to her. She was telling me briefly about this phantom ship, the Wandering Hangman, last night. I fear for her safety as well as for the baby's and Jack's, though I know he can handle himself."

"Don't worry, sister. I'll do my best to protect them."

"Well, young Mr. Turner. You take care of yourself and your lovely family and make sure my daughter doesn't cause any trouble," Jack said emphasizing the last part of his sentence and looking at Katie.

"Daddy, I'm not that much trouble," Katie said hugging her father as he knelt down.

"You'd be surprised, love," Jack said kissing her forehead and tightening his grip around her. Katie breathed in the scent of rum and salt water from his hair, which she always loved. When he pulled away a little and looked at her face he saw the tears. "Now there will be none of those, lass." He wiped her tears away. "Be careful."

"Take your own advice, Jack. You know what happened the last time you were in Nassau port," Will said from above him.

"No worries, mate," Jack said as he stood.

"I'm serious, Jack."

"I know," Jack said grinning. Will shook his head.

"Please, take care of yourself Hope. And remember what I told you," Elizabeth said as Hope nodded.

"You take care as well, Elizabeth," Hope said hugging her again before she walked to Will.

"We will be back soon. Make sure Katie stays out of trouble."

"I doubt that will be a problem," Will said hugging her as well. Hope then walked over at Katie and knelt in front of her.

"I'm counting on you to stay out of trouble. Like I said last night. You're more like your father than know." Katie nodded sadly. Hope reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter's small form. "Though I roam a minstrel lonely, all through the night. My true harp shall praise sing only, all through the night. Love's young dream, alas, is over. Yet my strains of love shall hover," Hope softly sang into Katie's ear, then humming the last part of the verse. Hope turned her head to face her. "I love you."

"Me too." Hope smiled and kissed her cheek just as Jacoby walked over with Nathaniel and held him to Katie's level. "Goodbye, baby brother. I'll see you soon. Won't I?" Katie said looking hopefully at her parents.

"Of course you will. We will only be gone at the most a couple weeks," Jack said as Hope stood. Katie smiled and hugged her parents again. Then, Jack quickly boarded the ship and went immediately to his place behind the wheel.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs!" he yelled to the crew. As Hope made her way up the plank she stopped and waved back at her family and friends. She then looked up to where Commodore Norrington, Captain Gillette, and a few other officers stood watching them. She gave them a two finger salute. She was surprised when Norrington and Gillette smiled and chuckled a little. She smiled big and continued up to the main deck and climbed the stairs to where Jack stood.

"Commodore Norrington! I leave the town of Port Royal to you, once again." Jack said taking his hat off and waving it to him. Norrington stood motionless as Hope nudged Jack a little. "Now, then. Bring me that horizon," Jack said putting his hands on the wheel and started to steer the Black Pearl out of the bay. Before they were completely out of sight, they waved back to shore as they continued on their voyage to Nassau port.

NOTE: Well? What do think? I think this chapter can go both ways, in my opinion. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I will try to upload a new chapter in a much shorter amount of time than this one. A little side note: the chapters here on out will be in the Point of View of Katie Sparrow. I'm taking an idea and making it her story not Jack and Hope's.

ArianaielNightstar


	4. A Quest Started

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.

NOTE: Again, sorry for taking awhile to update, you all know how classes go, not to mention football games every weekend so far, even though our team is sucking MAJORLY right now. Anyway, moving on. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

A Quest Started

6 yrs later

Katie ran through the streets of Port Royal towards her home. Her parents were supposed to be arriving in port today. They had been gone longer than in the past and she couldn't wait to tell them that James had asked for her hand in marriage. She wanted her father's permission. Her pace weakened as she came across and big group of people gathered in the town square, yelling and cheering. Curious as she was sometimes she went to see what was going on. To her surprise when she neared the group a few people looked at her then walked away.

"What is going on?" she asked an elderly man on the edge. He was about to say something when he realized who she was.

"Aren't you Katie Sparrow?" he asked.

"Yes. But I don't see what that has to do with what is going on." The man looked away from Katie before turning to leave. Before he took a step he said one simple phrase.

"My sincerest apologies, young lady." With that he squeezed her shoulder and walked off. Katie's eyes followed in confusion.

"The last threat in the Caribbean is gone!" a peasant man, obviously the ring leader, shouted out. His remark was followed by roaring cheers. Katie attempted to ask another person, but this man wasn't at all friendly.

"What is going on?" He turned to her and scowled.

"Go and ask your pirate loving friends and grandmother." Feeling the hostility in the group she continued on her way to her home. When she walked in the butler met her.

"Miss Sparrow, your grandparents wish to speak with you in the study."

"About what?"

"My guess is what is happening down in the square." Katie began to get frustrated with all the secrecy and marched into the study. Pushing open the door she shouted.

"What the bloody hell is going on? No will tell me anything or they insult me! The scurvy cads!" She half expected her grandparents to reprimand her for that outburst but all they did was look at her sadly. It was then she noticed all in attendance: Reverend Danforth, Isabelle Danforth, the Turner's and James, Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, and Captain Gillette. She saw that Elizabeth was crying and her anger was once again replaced by confusion.

"Katie, darling. Come sit by me," her grandmother said. Katie cautiously walked over and sat down. "I don't know how to tell you this properly, so I might as well just say it." Isabelle hesitated for a few moments.

"Grandmother, what is going on? Why is Elizabeth crying?"

"I'm trying to tell you, dear."

"Then tell me and stop pausing!"

"Nothing will be told to you unless you calm your temper. That's the one thing you got from your father I wish you didn't!" Reverend Danforth yelled.

"Charles! That is enough!" Isabelle scolded.

"Stop wandering from the subject just tell me!" Katie yelled.

"All right. We just received word that Nassau port was attacked." Katie looked at her in confusion.

"Okay. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your parents…."

"My parent? What about my parents?"

"Katie…" Isabelle started and looked away not wanting to say anything. "Your parents were in Nassau port when it was attacked."

"What are you talking about. My parents are on their way here. They were supposed to arrive today, remember?"

"That may be true, but, apparently they had to stop in Nassau for supplies. I'm sorry, Katie."

"You don't know that! How do you know they were in Nassau port? Even if they did stop they could be on their way here right now." Katie demanded.

"Katie. The port has been completely destroyed, there are no structures left."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"There were several ships in the bay that were destroyed. They found a portion of a figurehead floating. A woman with wings holding a bird, her eyes were black pearls and the bird was a sparrow. That is why the townspeople are celebrating." Katie's eyes widened. In her mind she knew that the figurehead was the only one even made, but her heart didn't want to accept the truth.

"No! I don't believe that! They are still alive! My father is Captain Jack Sparrow. My mother is Hope Sparrow, who defeated Captain Draco all by herself. She battled and overcame death. My father sacked that very same port without ever firing a shot. He escaped from you Commodore, and disappeared under the eyes of seven agents from the East India Trading Company. Death is not an option for them. They had to survive! I know they did!"

"Katie, please. Don't do this to yourself," Isabelle pleaded with her granddaughter.

"Don't do what?"

"Honey, they found shattered pieces from the Black Pearl in the port. Do you think they somehow avoided the attack? Because I don't see how they could have?" Reverend Danforth asked.

"Anamaria!"

"Anamaria? Who is she?"

"She was part of my father's original crew. When my mom killed Draco and my father took over the Dragon's Eye, he gave it too her."

"The chances that this Anamaria saved your parents is unlikely," Reverend Danforth said.

"Why do you always doubt them? Don't you want your daughter to be alive?" Katie asked.

"Of course I do, but I'm thinking logically here, Katie."

"Maybe thinking logically isn't the answer. Everything is not set in stone! The rules can be changed!" Everyone was silent. "They can. The rules can be changed," Katie said her voicing breaking before she fell to her knees sobbing. James went over to her and wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

Reverend and Isabelle Danforth, Katie, Governor Swann, the Turners, Commodore Norrington and his family, and Captain Gillette and his family, along with members of the townspeople stood in the cemetery circled around three bodiless graves. Reverend Danforth delivered the ceremony.

"We are here today to commit in spirit, the souls of Jack Sparrow, Hope Sparrow-Danforth, and their infant son, Nathaniel Sparrow." Reverend Danforth continued on trying to contain his emotions as he spoke. Tears were shed amongst some of their closest family and friends. Gillette was one of them. Though, Hope had chosen a pirate over him, he couldn't deny the fact that he still loved more than he wanted accept, even though he did eventually marry and have children. Commodore Norrington stood very solemn, feeling as though he had betrayed Hope. He swore to her late sister Catherine I would protect her and now this happened. He looked over at Katie, who stood motionless with no facial expression. His mind drifted back twenty four years ago to Catherine's funeral. He remembered seeing Hope the exact same way Katie was now. He knew Katie still didn't want to accept her parent's death and knew that until they found the bodies there might still be a chance they might be alive. He feared the worst for Katie. She was like her mother in every way, and worried that her whole outlook on life and on her beliefs would be altered. That the Katie they knew would change dramatically, just like her mother did. After the funeral, Katie stood alone.

"I know you are all still alive. I swear that I will found out the truth." She slowly bent down and laid a bouquet of Jasmine and Oleander flowers over her mother's grave. "I miss you all so much." She lowered her head and cried. After a few moments a hand was laid on her shoulder. Without moving her head she placed her own hand over it. She paused briefly before standing and falling into James' embrace and cried.

"Everything is going to be all right. We'll get through this, together."

"No, it won't be that easy."

"I know it's hard, but…"

"No! James. I can't rest until I know what happened to them. I need to know the truth or I can't ever move on. I want my father to walk me down the aisle, James. And if there is even a slight chance that they're still alive I have to take it." James nodded.

"I agree with you completely. But how do you plan on doing that?"

"By starting at the place they were last seen."

"Katie, we can't do that. Your grandparents and my parents would never approve of such a thing, neither would Commodore Norrington."

"I don't care, James. We are not ten years old anymore. We can make decisions for ourselves, we are about to be married. Finding my parents is for us and no one else. We can only hope they can accept that. Because we are going to find answers with or without their help. And we start in Nassau port."

NOTE: Well? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

ArianaielNightstar


	5. A Decision Made

DISCLAIMER I don't own anything POTC related. All I own are my own characters.

NOTE: As with CHP 4, I must apologize for not updating sooner. Classes have been crazy and marching band never gave me a break. I've been wanting to update soon but just never the time. Hopefully, from here on out chapters will not take so long to be posted. I already started CHP 6, its only 3 lines but hey it's a start. ) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

CHAPTER 5

A Decision Made

Katie slowly walked up the drive to her grandparents' home and entered. Stepping into the foyer she saw several standing around, no doubt those coming to pay their respects to the Danforths. She appreciated that, but she only wanted to be alone. Before she got halfway up the stairs her grandmother called out to her.

"Katie, dear. Why don't you come into the parlor and have some tea."

"No, thank you. I'd rather be alone right now, grandma."

"Many people have come to pay their respects, it will be courteous of you to be here."

"I can't."

"Katie, it's the proper thing to do, now come back down." This infuriated her.

"No! Those people in there don't care. They are just here because grandfather is their minister, as such, they feel obligated," Katie shouted before running up the rest of the stairs.

"Katie Sparrow! You come back down here this minute!" Isabelle yelled after her, but was only welcomed by the sound of Katie's door slamming shut. Not long after, Elizabeth came out.

"What was all that about?"

"Katie." Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Let me go talk to her, she might welcome the face of a friend."

"Good luck." Elizabeth walked up the staircase and knocked on Katie's door.

"Go away!" Katie yelled from inside.

"It's Elizabeth." Silence came from inside.

"If you think I'm here to convince you to come downstairs, I assure you, that is not my intention. I just want to talk." A moment later the door opened. Elizabeth gave her a smile and walked in closing the door behind her. Katie went over to the bed and laid down.

"Not many things in this room have changed. It's just the way I remember it. You know, this room was where your father..."

"Came to my mother that night she left Port Royal, I know." Elizabeth frowned and went to sit on the bed.

"Katie, I know you won't believe this, but I do know what you're going through and how you're feeling."

"No, you don't. You have no idea. You still have your parents."

"Yes, I do. But, I know what you're feeling, not from personal experience, but, I do know."

"How?"

"When your Aunt Catherine was killed, your mother didn't have anyone to comfort her. Your grandfather was distant, Commodore Norrington avoided her or was gone with the Royal Navy, along with Captain Gillette. She hadn't met Will yet, so the only person she had to talk to was me." Katie was silent. "You're just like you know."

"No, I'm not. She always told me I'm like my father."

"You are like your father in many ways, but you are more like your mother than you realize."

"How?"

"Hope, had a way about her that I admired. She was reserved but yet, she was free at the same time. She was never afraid to express her opinions, unlike myself. She always wanted to go on an adventure, and she was stubborn in many ways. But that was what made her unique. You could know everything about her and she would still surprise you. You are the same way."

"No, I'm not." Elizabeth smiled

"That's Hope right there." Katie looked at her in confusion. "If she didn't believe something, she denied it. That is her stubbornness there." Katie was silent.

"Like, if my parents are dead but something inside me is telling me they are still alive?"

"Yes…..what?" Elizabeth said comprehending what Katie just said.

"I know they found broken pieces of the Black Pearl in the bay and people are saying my parents were killed. But, something inside me is telling me they're still alive."

"Katie. The chances are not likely."

"You don't know that. They could have been in town when they were attacked and somehow escaped." Elizabeth closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Katie."

"We can't give up. Until I physically see that they are dead, I will search for them until

my final days. Please, Elizabeth. I have to find out what really happened to them. Please. I can't do it by myself." Elizabeth paused before sighing.

"Alright. I'll go talk with my father and Commodore Norrington tomorrow morning."

"Commodore Norrington? No. He's not going to help me. He was one of the people that wanted to hang my father."

"Yes. But if you remember. The day your parents were granted clemency, he said he couldn't arrest Jack and hang him. He knows what it is like to lose someone he cares deeply for. The first woman he ever fell in love with was your late Aunt Catherine. If anyone can help it's Norrington."

"You honestly think he will?"

"It's worth a try. If not Norrington, then Captain Gillette."

"You promise you will help me even if they don't?"

"Yes." Katie smiled.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." She smiled before standing.

"Now, you might want to come back downstairs before your grandmother comes up here and tells you the same thing."

"Actually, I'm a little tired. Can you tell her I went to bed."

"Sure. Rest well." When Elizabeth left, Katie got up and closed her curtains. Then, going back to her bed she crawled in and fell into a deep sleep.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Screaming filled the air, mixed with the explosions of cannons. People ran through the streets in terror, trampling over those caught by the people behind them. Several cannon balls were sent sailing over the town and into the town. One of them came into contact with the roof of a building, destroying it and sending pieces of debris falling upon the people. A woman and her son were quickly pulled out of the way by a man in a tricorne hat, his hair gathered at the nape of his neck, just as a big piece of wood fell to the spot where she was originally. In the process of being pulled out of harm's way, she collided with the stone wall of a building, her head jolting back against it, her son still held tight against her. The man kneeled in front of her and realized she was unconscious.

"Hope! Hope, come on. Wake up." the man said to her. When he received no response he turned and called for help. The man was Jacoby. Shortly after a chubbier man with gray hair and a red bandana around his neck, ran over to the two.

"Gibbs, She won't wake up. We have to get them out of here." Gibbs grabbed the boy and Jacoby picked up Hope as they ran farther into town.****

**SCENE CHANGE**

Katie shot up in bed. "Mom." With that she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. All the people had left by this time, the only people left were the Turner's, Norrington, Gillette and their families, Governor Swann, and her grandparents. Katie ran into the parlor and stopped at the entrance.

"She's alive!" They all looked at her in surprise.

"Katie! I thought you were sleeping?" Reverend Danforth asked.

"I was and I had a dream. They're still alive."

"Who is?" Norrington asked.

"My parents." Everyone's expressions changed.

"Katie, we've been over this."

"No! You have to believe me. I saw a port and it was being attacked, there were people running and…"

"Enough! I will hear no more talk of your delusions. Your parents are dead. You are going to have to accept that," Reverend Danforth yelled.

"You don't understand, I saw…."

"No! No more. I suggest you go back to your room."

"But…"

"Go." Katie frowned and turned on her heels.

"Wait a minute, Katie," Elizabeth interjected. Katie turned. "What was your dream about again?"

"I heard screaming and then I saw a town set ablaze. There were people running in mobs, some being trampled and hit with falling debris from where the cannon balls hitl. Then the images were more specific. A woman and a boy were pulled away by a man. The woman hit her head on the stone wall of a building. The man called out "Hope". When she didn't answer him, he turned around and I saw that it was Uncle Jacoby and then he called Gibbs over to him." Elizabeth was shocked.

"Nonsense," Danforth stated.

"Just a moment, Reverend," Norrington said before turning to Katie. "Are you sure the woman was your mother?"

"If it wasn't then there is a woman that looks identical to her. I saw her face clearly when he picked her."

"Well, I think it is safe to say you are your mother's daughter," Will said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Jack and Hope came to help us with Captain Draco, I overheard Hope talking with Jack about a dream she had. She said it felt real. Then later on, when the Dragon's Eye attacked everything from her dream came true. I think Katie just saw the attack on Nassau port. Maybe Hope and Jack are still alive." Katie smiled at the fact that the others were starting to believe her.

"Commodore Norrington. We have to find them and the Royal Navy could do that. Please."

"She has a point, sir," Gillette added. Norrington turned to him.

"You wish to pursue the chance?"

"I do. Part of me still loves her. If there is a chance I think we should take it."

"Governor Swann?" Norrington asked turning to him.

"I believe Captain Gillette and young Miss Sparrow may be right."

"Father, you are actually agreeing to this?" Elizabeth asked.

"There has been so much turmoil concerning Captain Sparrow and Hope. As Commodore Norrington stated a long time ago, subjects of the crown are in his charge. Hope may have married a pirate, but, she's still a subject of his majesty. We need to do everything we can to rescue her and Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth smiled big before going over and hugging him. Katie turned to her grandfather.

"If you want to go on this quest, then that is your choice. But, I will not be accompanying you. Part of me wants to believe that you are right, but, if you're not, I couldn't bear losing my daughter for a third time." Katie nodded sadly.

"I understand, grandpa."

"I will send the message out. We set sail for Nassau port in the morning," Norrington said.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The following morning, the HMS Dauntless was loaded with food, water, weapons, and whatever they needed for the voyage. Commodore Norrington stood at the helm with Gillette and two lieutenants, charting their course. Katie and the Turner's boarded shortly after. Isabelle had wanted to go but felt that Charles needed someone to stay with him. Norrington caught sight of them and motioned for Gillette to take them to their temporary quarters.

"Good morning."

"Captain," Elizabeth said smiling. Will, Katie, and James smiled back.

"If you would all come with me. I will show you where you will be staying for the remainder of this voyage." Before he turned he looked behind and straightened up. "Governor Swann." Elizabeth turned in shock.

"Father? Are you coming with us?"

"I am. A person of my authority could be useful." Elizabeth looked at him skeptically. "And, I want them to be alive as well."

"You want a pirate to be alive?"

"I can't believe it myself, but, that man has a strange effect on a person. It doesn't help matters that Hope is like a second daughter to me at times." They all smiled.

"Welcome aboard, Governor Swann," Norrington said walking up to them. With that everyone went to get settled. With the blue ensign flying wildly in the wind, the Dauntless sailed out of Port Royal and towards Nassau port.

NOTE: Well? What do you think? Kinda of boring and short. Sorry. I still hope you liked it please. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

ArianaielNightstar


	6. Nassau Port

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related.

NOTE: I'm proud of myself, it didn't take me a month or more to update. I'm improving. Having Thanksgivng Break also contributes. Well, thank you to (Dawnie-7, Shay, MissJackieSparrow, and Flute Damioh) for the reviews, very helpful and got me to update quicker. I'm trying to work on dialogue delivery as to keep the character in character and the story time line where it needs to be, it's a bit of a challenge but I'm working on it. Side note: (my marching band performed Pirates of the Caribbean for a halftime show!!!! --- ok giddiness over). Also, I have changed a couple things because I found I was adding things that didn't go together with other chapters. I have fixed that and it was nothing big. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 6

Nassau Port

It had been two days since Katie, along with Will, Elizabeth, and James Turner, Governor Swann, and the Royal Navy had set out to find her parents and younger brother. Despite statements that her family was dead, she refused to believe it as true. The voyage had been fairly calm and when the sun began to set she walked up to the forward hull. The vast array of colors collided on top of the water as a light, salty breeze welcomed her. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She had forgotten what it felt like to sail the open seas, she had to admit she did miss it and remembered how her parents lived for it. Her father was so thrilled when they set out from a port. He always used to say that a ship is freedom. You can go wherever you want, whenever you want. As for her mother, she would always stand on the main deck or hull and watch the sun set like it would be the last one she would see. Katie was taken from her thoughts when James walked up to her, encircling his arms around her waist.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I was just thinking about my parents."

"Don't worry. We'll find them." Katie turned to him and gave a small smile.

"I'm sure we will, but, I'm scared. I can't live without my parents, James. I still need them, no matter what everyone says." James reached out, cupping her cheek and tilted her head upward.

"We'll find them and everything will be fine. Then after, you and I will be married." Katie smiled.

"Oh yes. We will be married." James leaned in and kissed her.

SCENE CHANGE

The town of Nassau port had begun the rebuilding process. Some carts carried pieces of the destroyed buildings, while others carried bodies of those killed. On the shore the pieces were loaded onto several small sloops. Throwing the debris onto one, a man wiped his brow and looked up, seeing a ship come into port. He looked closer and saw the blue ensign.

"Just what we need. Look alive, lads. The bloody Royal Navy is coming in."

"What they be doing here?" another man called out.

"Maybe they be searchin' for that bilge rat responsible for the attack."

"Good luck to them."

SCENE CHANGE

As the Dauntless pulled into port, Katie and the Turner's stood at the forward hull.

"It doesn't look that bad from here," Elizabeth said.

"These ports never do. The real truth lies within the town," Governor Swann said walking up to them.

"Father, why do you have to be so critical of everything?"

"I am most certainly not." Elizabeth glared at him before turning her attention back towards the shore. Katie watched the shore intently, hoping that she would spot someone from the Black Pearl crew. The anchor was dropped when they came to one of the docks. Katie didn't hesitate one moment. She quickly walked down the plank.

"Katie!" James called after her. She stopped and turned back to the ship just as James ran after her. "We need to wait for the others."

"We can't waste any time!" Katie said. James grabbed her shoulders.

"Katie, you must calm down." She looked at him before nodding. Shortly after, Will, Elizabeth, Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, Captain Gillette and a few other marines went down.

"Where do you suggest we start?" Norrington asked. Without hesitating, Katie gave him her answer.

"The taverns."

"The taverns?" Governor Swann asked.

"Yes. My father loves rum and he always drags my mother to a tavern. If there is anyone who knows what happened to them, the taverns are the first place to start," Katie said as she started into the town. She didn't get very far when the man, who had first noticed their approach in the bay, stopped her.

"What be yer business 'ere, lass?"

"My business is none of your concern, mate."

"Any person who comes into port be my business, lass. This be me dock. Any ship wishing to come or go from this port, goes through me." James walked up to her.

"Look, friend." James said in sarcasm.

"Me name be, Stoker, boy."

"Fine. Mr. Stoker, we don't want any trouble we just…" Katie cut him off.

"No. It's all right, James. If this is your dock, then perhaps you can answer a few questions for me. The ship that attacked the port. What was the name of the ship and what is the captain's name?"

"How do ye know about the attack?"

"Word travels."

"Why are ye so curious? Ye be a stranger to this port and ye bring the bloody Royal Navy with ye."

"Could you please just answer my question?"

"Ye answer mine, I answer yers." Katie looked at Will and Elizabeth.

"He's a start," Will said.

"My parents were docked here when the attack came. Word was sent that they were killed and I came to find answers."

"Who be yer parents?" Katie glared at him.

"Give me your answer, that was the agreement."

"All right, lass. No need to get your bodice in a twist. The answer is I don't rightly know. Came and went like the phantom ship she is." This statement had caught the attention of the others.

"Phantom ship?" Norrington asked walking over.

"Ye must be the Commodore," Stoker said grinning.

"Indeed. What is this phantom ship you talk of?"

"What I said. She be a phantom, that ship. Only appears at sunset and disappears as quickly as she appeared." Katie turned her gaze as her mind when back in time. She had heard the term 'phantom ship' before, but she couldn't remember who said it and when.

"Does it go by another name or is it simply the phantom ship?" Will asked. The man thought for a moment as Katie was still doing, then it hit her.

"Aye… the,"

"The Wandering Hangman." Stoker was shocked.

"What?"

"The Wandering Hangman, that's the ship's name."

"The lass be right."

"How did you know?" James asked.

"My parents told me about it the day I met Nathaniel for the first time."

"Did they tell you anything else?" Norrington asked. Katie thought for a moment.

"Actually, they did."

"What was that?"

"The captain's name. It was…"

"Aidan Scully," a man's voice came. They all looked towards the town and saw a man heading towards them. When he was closer Elizabeth noticed a certain similarity between the man and Will.

"Sticking yer nose where it don't belong again, Turner?" Stoker said.

"Turner?!" Norrington, Gillette, Elizabeth, Will, James, Katie, and the governor said in unison.

"Aye. That be me name." Everyone looked at Will who was equally confused.

"Darien Turner?" Katie asked approaching him.

"Aye. How do ye know that?" Darien said slowly

"You knew my father, Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I'll be. If it ain't young Katie Sparrow. Yer parents talked about ye constantly. Ye look exactly like yer mother. Ye don't be havin her behavior do ye?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The lass was nice at first but once she learned me name, looked like she wanted to keelhaul me or give me a good flogging."

"She would have had reason to. You have no idea how your connection to someone from her past has affected her," Will said.

"Who be ye, mate?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"Ye got me there, mate."

"My name is Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, you're brother." Darien was shocked.

"It be impossible. My brother's child was killed long ago."

"No. I was rescued by the Royal Navy when our ship was attacked by pirates. I was the sole survivor."

"Well, I see that ye grew up well enough."

"I did, even after I found out that my father was a pirate and not the merchant sailor my mother had told me he was."

"She was trying to protect ye."

"From what? The cursed pirate crew of the Black Pearl? He wasn't protecting me when he sent of piece of the treasure to me. Those pirates came to Port Royal looking for me."

"Ah. So that be the tale ole Jack was tellin." Katie's attention was caught on the word 'telling.'

"Wait a minute. He told you the tale but failed to mention that I was your nephew?"

"He didn't mention any names. Just referred to ye as 'the whelp.'" Katie forced her way into the conversation.

"You said that my father was telling you a tale."

"Aye. I just be sayin that."

"How long ago did you talk to them?"

"Let me see. Today be Wednesday, so…"

"Before or after the attack?" Katie demanded.

"Before." Katie frowned. James walked over to her.

"Where did you talk to them?"

"Who be ye?"

"James Turner." Darien looked over at Will.

"I see ye married."

"Yes. This is my eldest son, James; my youngest, Andrew, is in Port Royal with friends and this is my wife Elizabeth." Darien bowed slightly.

"It be a pleasure, miss."

"Only in good manners do I say this, it's nice to meet you Mr. Turner, but, I share my husband's sentiments about you."

"I thought you were killed when Captain Draco found out about your betrayal?" Katie asked.

"He tried, but I escaped."

"How?"

"Why ye be so interested?"

"I think you owe it to your nephew, Mr. Turner," Norrington said.

"Ye must be Lieutenant Norrington."

"Commodore."

"Ah. I see. Arrogant has Catherine always said."

"Catherine?!" Norrington yelled.

"Aye. Catherine Danforth. Wonderful woman. Her and I were very close. I told her I loved her once, but, I never knew if she returned the gesture. She said so once, but I question that." Norrington felt his anger rise. Hope had told him that her sister had been with a pirate but he never knew the man's identity.

"So. You're the pirate she was with?"

"Aye." Norrington grabbed him and threw him to the ground, drawing his sword and holding it at Darien's throat.

"I just be getting out of yer way," Stoker said slowly backing away.

"Stay where you are, sir," Gillette ordered as Stoker stopped and turned.

"Yes, sir."

"Easy there, mate," Darien said to Norrington.

"Apparently, Catherine failed to mention that her and I were courting!"

"Commodore! Stop this!" Elizabeth screamed.

"You killed her! Your history with that pirate Draco is what killed her! I loved her and you took her away." Darien looked at him in anger.

"If ye loved her then ye should have protected her!" Norrington dug the tip of the sword deeper, drawing a few drops of blood.

"Stop this!" Katie yelled. "Commodore, let what happened in the past go. My mother accepted Catherine's death a long time ago, it's time you do the same." Norrington looked at her.

"Bright, young lass," Darien said.

"Be silent!" Norrington yelled.

"Darien Turner had no idea the both of you were planning to wed, you can't blame him. My mother is the daughter of a pirate that her mother committed adultery with and she forgave her because she knew that the heart can make you do things you never thought you would ever do."

"Commodore, please. I know you aren't happy with him but he is still my father's brother, and the only answer I have to who my father really was. He was the last one to see Hope and Jack, he could help us find them. That is why we came all the way here for, remember?" Will said.

"They're right, sir. This man is our only chance," Gillette said walking up. Norrington hesitated before he removed the sword. Darien reached up and rubbed the part of his neck where Norrington had cut him. Katie stood over him.

"You do realize that my mother, Hope Sparrow, was Catherine's younger sister, don't you?"

"I do now. That be explaining why she treated me the way she did." Norrington raised his sword again.

"Bloody hell! We've been through this already, mate."

"You will help us find Jack and Hope Sparrow. If you don't you will executed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably." Norrington withdrew his sword as Darien stood up. "But, I already know where they are, well, one at least."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sparrow disappeared right after the attack. As for Hope, she be here."

"Take us," Katie demanded.

"Ye be disappointed though."

"Why?" Katie asked.  
"I hate to tell ye this, lass, but Hope Sparrow has no memory of who she is." Everyone was silent as they looked at each other in disbelief.

"Where is she?" Norrington asked.

"A tavern owner who knew Jack took her and her son in and the two others with them."

"Who are the other two with her?" Will asked.

"I believe their names be Jacoby and Gibbs." Katie's face lit up.

"Can you take us there?"

"Do I have a choice?" he said looking at Norrington.

"Move."

NOTE: Well? What do you think? I'm a little iffy on this chapter what with bringing Hope into the picture so soon and Darien Turner. If you don't like this please let know. And, if anyone has a certain comment about the whole "Wednesday" line, just to let you know the names of the week existed back then, don't believe me I will give you the website I found it on. Okay. Enough tangents and ramblings!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

ArianaielNightstar


	7. Images of the Past

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related. I only own my characters: Katie S, James T, Darien T, Garret S, Morgan, the Scully's, etc.

NOTE: Update!! Yay!!!! As before, I really do apologize for taking forever to update. I had finals to contend with!! Oh, lovely little finals, don't we just love them, I know I do. (NOT!) Anyway. Here is Chapter 7!! Chapter 8 should be out by Wednesday, actually probably sooner than that. (Thanks to all who reviewed!! Very helpful comments) Hope you enjoy this!! PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 7

Images of the Past

The group of seven walked through the recovering town of Nassau Port. They had grown by one after Darien had convinced Stoker to go with them.

"Tell me again why ye dragged me along?" Stoker asked.

"Because you know about the Wandering Hangman and we need all the help we can get," Katie said.

"Ye found yer mother, lass. This swag knows more about the Wandering Hangman than I. Ye naught need me."

"Stop yer complaining, Stoker. I volunteered ye because ye know the Caribbean like the back of yer hand. Ye have connections."

"And what if I don't want to help? Ye can't force me, Turner." Stoker asked.

"That be where ye wrong, Garret. For two reasons. One, I could force ye if I wanted since ye naught a very good swordsman, but I'm not. And two, ye be a little smitten with Sparrow's wife." Stoker opened his mouth in a silent gape before he growled to himself and continued to walk, sulking as he did.

"I may have found my mother, but I need to find my father and brother."

"Yer brother was with her," Darien called from behind. Katie stopped and turned towards him.

"Nathaniel's with her?"  
"Aye. Poor thing be tryin to convince her who she is, no luck."

"Does she remember Jacoby and Gibbs?"

"No, it be the same story with them."

"I still can't believe it," Elizabeth said. "I can't believe Hope has no memory of who she is."

"Did anyone tell her she had a daughter?" Norrington asked from the back.

"I would imagine the boy did," Darien said as he looked to his right and saw Will.

"Ye be awful silent, lad." Will looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did my father betray, Draco?"

"Do ye believe he shouldn't have?"

"No. I'm sure he had reasons. I just want to know what happened."

"Don't know, mate."

"Yes, you do. Jack told me that you had asked my father to spy on Draco. Why?"

"Do ye really want to know?"

"Yes." Darien was silent for a few moments before he sighed and gave in.

"I wanted his plunder."

"That was it?"

"Aye. That was it."

"No, it wasn't," Stoker called out.

"Don't you dare say a word, Stoker."

"The lad has a right to know. There's more too it."

"It be nothing more than a pirate's life, remember? Gold, silver, and jewels." Darien said. Will looked away disapprovingly.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington's voice came from the back. Will and Darien turned.

"I meant him," he said pointing at Darien.

"What be on yer mind, Commodore?"

"I highly suggest you tell your nephew what he wants to know."

"And what might ye do, Commodore? Make me dance the hempen jig? Sorry, I've had better offers."

"Oh, I'll do far worse, sir."

"Ye not still cross because of Catherine are ye?"

"Is it that obvious? If you hadn't poisoned her mind she would still be alive."

"Ain't nothin ye could have done. It was her choice."

"That's a lie." Darien's brow furrowed.

"Now ye listen to me and ye listen good. There be a lot ye don't know about Catherine. Ye only knew her for a year until she died. I knew her for five." Norrington backed away. "We were to be married. But, her mother knew her father wouldn't agree with it. Oh, her father suspected something but couldn't quite place his finger on it. And when you sailed in on your little ship he saw the perfect opportunity. You were nothing to her."

"She said she loved me."

"Don't all women say that? Foolish, emotional creatures the lot of them. Take Hope for example. Engaged to a marine but at the last minute falls in love with a pirate? I wonder if there be a connection?" Gillette had heard everything and took Darien by the collar and forced him up against the wall. Elizabeth, Katie, James and Governor Swann quickly went to where the confrontation was.

"Hope and I were engaged long before she even met Sparrow."

"And yet she chose to marry a pirate. How quaint." Elizabeth walked over angrily.

"Apparently, you don't everything about a woman, except the things that come with a price. As Hope commonly said, a woman's heart is a great mystery of things. We don't always understand why things happen. But we know that things happen for a reason." Gillette released Darien and stepped away. "That was how my life turned out the way it did," she finished as she looked over at Will who smiled before turning his attention back to Darien.

"Why did my father betray Draco?" Darien was silent.

"If ye won't tell him, I will. He knew Sparrow's wife was Captain Draco's daughter and wanted to find out what his plans, if any, to kill her were," Stoker said.

"Thank ye very much, Garret. Ye can never be quiet ye old coot."

"Someone had to say something, Turner. Ye can't keep lying to everyone."

"Ye put me in a spot there, mate."

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"What Stoker says is true."

"But Draco didn't know Hope was his daughter until they finally met."

"Oh, he knew. Ole Draco was known for his ability to deceive people. As I suspect he did to Hope when they confronted the other. He knew Hope was daughter the whole time. He took company one night with a friend of Isabelle Danforth. The woman let it slip. She felt guilty enough that she told Isabelle who told Catherine who told me." Katie turned towards Stoker.

"Is this true?"

"Unfortunately, lass. Turner speaks the truth."

"I only wanted to protect Hope for Catherine's sake and only for her sake. She always talked about Hope. Believe it or not, I did love Catherine. William was the only person that could get the information I needed. But as the chain continued, a few members of Draco's crew suspected something and told him. They did find out eventually. William then fled and hid on board another ship."

"The Black Pearl," Will said.

"Aye. There he ran into Jack Sparrow and joined the crew. Draco searched for him until the day he heard that William was killed. He then started searching for me, no luck. I had sailed me crew to Ireland. Then, Draco found out that William had a son. That was when he went after ye, Will. His revenge grew when he found out that the man who had given William sanctuary married his daughter by blood. He knew it was the perfect opportunity. That was quickly countered as ye all know. That is why yer father betrayed Draco."

"You have a crew?" Katie asked.

"Aye. Well, did, anyway. My ship was one of those destroyed when the Wandering Hangman attacked."

"Pardon my intrusion, but we do need to get to Hope," Governor Swann said.

"Would have done so already if this little argument hadn't occurred," Darien said.

"Do not start.with me, Turner," Norrington warned.

"Wouldn't think to, Commodore." Darien started to walk away as the group slowly followed.

"Where exactly are we going?" James asked.

"The Scarlet Maiden," Darien said.

"One can only guess what that place is like," Elizabeth said. Katie chuckled.

"You think the name Scarlet Maiden is bad, go visit the Sleeping Dragon in Aruba. Barbarians the lot of them. Gibbs had been gambling with a few of them and was losing. He bet too much and couldn't pay them. So they made a bargain. My mother for his debt. She actually went along with it. Duncan, Matelot, and Crimp had tricked her into a drinking game along with Gibbs and Anamaria, so they were all drunk," Katie started. They all stopped in disbelief and Katie didn't seem to notice. "They would have gotten away with her too if my father hadn't came in as they were leaving. The whole tavern was locked in a swashbuckling match," Katie said as she realized her mistake. "I should not have said that." She slowly turned around to everyone. They were all staring in shock.

"Hope, drunk?" Gillette asked.

"It wasn't her fault. She was tricked into doing it."

"It wouldn't be the first time," a voice came from across the road. When they looked over they saw it was Jacoby.

"Uncle Jacoby!" Katie yelled running over to him and hugging him. "I'm so glad too see you, I was worried."

"You have no idea how glad I am too see ye as well, lass." Jacoby said looking at the others and noticing Norrington, Gillette, and Governor Swann. "Seeing as that ye brought the Royal Navy with ye, I take it word has reached Port Royal about what happened?"

"Yes. That's why we're here. Where's my mother?"

"I'm afraid it's not good, love."

"I know. Mr. Stoker and Mr. Turner told me she doesn't remember who she is."

"Stoker and Turner." He looked at the two men. "Still 'ere, aye Turner?"

"Like it or not, you all need my help."

"Why would we be needin yer help?"

"He said he would help us find the Wandering Hangman," Katie said.

"Now wait a minute, lass. I said I'd help ye find yer mother, I never said I'd help ye find that phantom ship."

"You have too. You know about the Wandering Hangman as does Mr. Stoker. We need your help, please." Katie said. Stoker's face softened a little.

"I really shouldn't but ye remind me of my sister's daughter, chirpy young thing. I'll help you." Katie smiled and looked over at Darien. "Don't ye be backing out, Turner. I be makin ye kiss the wooden lady if ye be doin so."

"Ye be needin to catch me first, mate." Stoker realized that he wasn't about to give in.

"You could at least help them for your brother's sake. You and I both know William would have helped without hesitating if it be concerning a friend of his blood."

"And, you said you had my father spy on Draco to help protect Hope. You could at least help her regain the memory she lost and find her husband."

"Ah! Why do ye seem to know everything!" Darien exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Ye always say something that I have information about."

"What information?" Will asked. Darien sighed.

"I know where he is, well, at least what happened to him."

"How?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Darien, I think it would be right to be somewhat cheery at the moment," Stoker said.

"Ye keep silent, Garret Stoker. Ye be the one who got me into this."

"I got ye into? Who dragged who from the dock? Oh Stoker, ye know the Caribbean like the back of ye hand, ye have connections!" Norrington shook his head in disapproval.

"This is getting us nowhere," Gillette said, equally annoyed.

"Enough of this. There will be plenty of time to argue later. What happened to Jack?" Jacoby yelled.

"I figured ye would know, Mathers."

"Unfortunately, I don't. The last we saw of Jack, he was trying to get Hope and Nathaniel to safety when the port was attacked."

"He was kidnapped," Darien said.

"What?"

"Jack was kidnapped."

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"It fits the situation."

"And what exactly would that be?" Jacoby asked.

"It's quite simple. Draco would want Hope to suffer if he couldn't kill her himself. To do that, you take something important to her and then the pain will eat at her slowly."

"Draco? What in the world does Draco have to do with all this?" Will yelled.

"Ye naught be drunk again are ye, Turner?" Stoker said.

"No. Look. Ye all remember earlier when I be talking 'bout Draco, meself, and Bill?" Everyone nodded. "All that is connected to this."

"Still not following you," Jacoby said. He sighed.

"I could use a drink right now," Darien mumbled to himself.

"Just answer the question!" Will said.

"I thought I did." Will and everyone else were getting angry.

"Would you please get on with this! What does this Draco person have to do with that phantom ship and Captain Sparrow being taken?" Governor Swann yelled. Everyone was shocked at his tone, especially Darien.

"Easy there, Governor. No need to lose ye shirt. Aidan Scully, the ever famous captain of the phantom ship, formally known as the Wandering Hangman, had reason to kidnap Sparrow. That be his way of revenge for, one, what happened to Draco; two, as a way to eat Hope slowly for what she did to Draco, and three...well…there's not really a three. Three pretty much sums up one and two. That would be to get revenge on Hope."

"Why would he care what happened to Draco? And what does Hope and Jack have to do with him?"

"Simple. Captain Draco, was not just Captain Draco. Draco was his first name. His last name…was Scully. Captain Draco Scully." Their eyes widened. "Draco was Aidan's older brother. He's finishing where Draco failed and his way of doing that is to make Hope think Jack is dead. Though, I doubt he

planned for her to forget who she is."

NOTE: Well? What do you think? Like? Hate? Let me know.

Sidenote: Dictionary Fun!!! 1) Kiss the wooden ladyà minor punishment where an offender is made to face a mast, his arms wrapped around it, and his wrists are

tied on the other side. Shipmates might be encouraged to kick him in the arse as they go by.

2) Dance the hempen jig à to be hanged by the neck until dead

NOTE2: This is a shameless plug but heck. I have just finished a complete overhaul of the chapters from: The Dragon's Eye and Pirates of the Caribbean: Moonlight's Curse. I had several new parts that help the story flow better and a new chapter in POTC: Moonlight's Curse ) This new information should be up by Wednesday as well. So, if you have nothing better to do, please read them. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. Okay I'm done.

ArianaielNightstar


	8. Who is Hope Sparrow

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related. Wish I did though.

DISCLAIMER:: The views expressed later are clearly the views of the author and no one elses.

NOTE: I kept my word. Another update. Unfortunately, Book 1(POTC: Moonlight's Curse) and Book 2 (The Dragon's Eye) uploading of overhauled chapters is not yet complete. How about by the end of the week? Sound good? Okay. ENJOY & REVIEW!!!!!! )

CHAPTER 8

Who is Hope Sparrow?

"Draco was Aidan's older brother. He's finishing where Draco failed and his way of doing that is to make Hope think Jack is dead. Though, I doubt he planned for her to forget who she is," Darien said.

"I don't believe it," Will said. "What else do you know about Aidan Scully?"

"In all honesty, not much. Only that he's Irish and has two younger twin brothers: Donovan and Finnegan. Both be members of his crew, Donovan is Bo 'sun and Finnegan is first mate." Norrington pushed his way through to Darien.

"How is it that you know so much about this Aidan Scully and no one else does?"

"Word travels, mate. Did ye forget I said that to escape from Draco I sailed me crew to Ireland. The Scully brothers are legends there. There naught be one person who doesn't know about them."

"If what you say is true, then we need to go to Ireland," Katie said interrupting.

"Absolutely not! We cannot take a ship of His Majesties Navy across the Atlantic Ocean without permission," Gillette said.

"Why not? Part of Commodore Norrington's job is to keep the Caribbean free of pirates. He is a high ranking officer of the crown and thus in charge of cleaning the water, no matter where," Katie questioned.

"She's right. Ireland is part of Britain's monarchy. As far as I'm concerned that's open water. There should not be a problem," Norrington said.

"Well, then that's settled. We set sail to Ireland…." The governor paused. "Good heavens, what am I saying. Ireland. That's an entire ocean away, I cannot leave my post at Port Royal no matter how much I might want to go."

"Understandable, Governor Swann. We will drop you off at Port Royal. We need to resupply the ship for the long journey."

"Wait a moment. We don't even know that is where Scully went," Elizabeth said. Everyone realized she was right. "Surely there must be someone here who might know."

"There's always the possibility, but I think Stoker and Turner here are the only ones who know anything," Jacoby said.

"Look, we can discuss this later. We need to get to my mother."

"No need to go very far. It's right up the road," Jacoby said. They all followed him until they came across the Scarlet Maiden sign. Katie didn't hesitate as she immediately ran into the tavern.

"Katie!" James yelled as he ran in after her. The others followed. Once inside they saw Katie scanning the room. There was a decent sized crowd in the tavern but she didn't see her mother, brother, or Gibbs among any of them.

"Hello, lass. We can I get ye?" the bartender asked.

"Nothing. Do you know where I can find Hope Sparrow?" Katie asked. The tavern went silent.

"No one 'ere by that name, lass."

"Morgan, there is no need to lie to her," Jacoby said walking up to her. "You should have waited, lass."

"I think I've waited long enough, Uncle Jacoby."

"Sorry, Mathers. I promised Jack I wouldn't tell anyone where Hope or Nathaniel were."

"I appreciate that, Morgan. This young lass is Jack and Hope's daughter, Katie." The crowd began to talk between each other.

"Would you mind telling me why ye brought the Royal Navy with ye?"

"I asked them too. I wasn't sure what to expect. The entire town of Port Royal believes my family is dead and I didn't believe that."

"Smart girl. Ye got yer father's instincts," Morgan said as Katie smiled.

"Come on, Katie. Yer mother be upstairs," Jacoby said leading her away.

"If ye not mindin, I just be stayin here," Darien said.

"Do what ye want, Turner. Do me a favor Morgan," Jacoby said turning back.

"What might that be?"

"Don't let these two leave," he said pointing to Darien and Stoker.

"May I ask why?"

"They offered to help us find, Jack. I intend to see that they be keeping their word." Morgan nodded as the others went upstairs. Jacoby turned towards Katie

"Katie, ye must know. We've told her what she needed to know and we told her about you, but she hasn't been retaining a lot of what we say. The only thing she seems to get right is my name and that I'm her uncle, Nathaniel's name and who he is, as well as Gibbs."

"How serious is it?"

"Her memory loss may be permanent, or it may be temporary, but we don't know." As soon as they were on the second floor a young boy came running out of a room and saw Jacoby first.

"Uncle Jacoby, you're back." Jacoby smiled.

"There's someone here to see you." Nathaniel looked around Jacoby as the others appeared. His eyes widened when he saw Katie.

"Katie!" he yelled running to her. Katie went around Jacoby and met her brother halfway bending down his level.

"Nathaniel. I missed you so much," Katie said hugging him tight.

"Daddy's gone," he said crying.

"I know, Nathan. I know. But we'll find him. I brought Commodore Norrington, Captain Gillette, Elizabeth, Will, and James with me. We'll find him."

"What be all the noise out here? Some of us be sleepin!" Gibbs' voice came from the room as the door opened and he stepped out. His eyes came to rest on the group.

"Mother's love. Katie. What ye be doin 'ere, lass?"

"I heard what happened."

"Word travels fast."

"Where's my mother?"

"Right in 'ere." He poked his head back in the room.

"Hope, someone is 'ere to see ye." A few moments later the door opened wider and Hope appeared. Everyone was lost for words, especially Katie. Her mother hadn't changed one bit, maybe a little tired though. Katie didn't know what to do. If she ran and hugged her, she might be startled. Hope was silent as Katie slowly approached her.

"Mother?" Hope's brow furrowed. "Mother, it's me. It's Katie. I'm your daughter." Hope was still silent. "Don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't. What was your name again?" Hope asked. Katie's eyes teared up

"Mother, its Katie. I'm your daughter. You let me stay in Port Royal when I was ten years old." Hope looked over at Jacoby.

"Jacoby?"

"She's right. All these people are your friends, Hope. They came a long way to see you." She peered at the others in confusion. "Why don't we go in and talk. I think it would be best," Jacoby said. They agreed as they all went into the room.

SCENE CHANGE

"What's in yer head, Stoker? Bringin the bloody Royal Navy with ye!" a man shouted from a nearby table.

"There's not much I could have done. They just showed up," Stoker said.

"Do ye know the danger ye bring upon us having the daughter of Sparrow here. Bad enough, his wench and son are here as well."

"The woman has no memory of who she is, what danger could she possible bring?" Stoker asked.

"Maybe not her, but those two sea dogs, Mathers and Gibbs, don't be helping our situation."

"Ye won't be havin to worry 'bout them much longer. That Commodore of theirs intends to return to Port Royal for supplies and then sail to Ireland."

"Ireland? What ever for?"

"They think that be where Scully took Sparrow." The man grinned.

"Really?"

"Aye." Both men grinned as they continued on with their drinks." Morgan had been clearing a table as the men talked. He questioned there behavior before he turned his attention to Darien. He was sitting on the far side of the room alone.

SCENE CHANGE

"Well, the way I see it is all of you are connected to me in one way or another. I think it would help if everyone told me about what connections I have with you," Hope said as she sat down.

"That's a good idea. The doc says this might be temporary. Maybe hearing about yer past might help ye remember," Jacoby said. Hope looked at Gibbs.

"I agree with ye, lass." Hope nodded and looked at the others.

"So, who are all of you?" Nathaniel went over to her and climbed on her lap. Katie sat next to her. Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"I am Elizabeth Turner. I was Elizabeth Swann when we first met. You and I have been best friends since you were thirteen." Hope was silent as before. "Well?"

"Apparently, I should know all of you. So if you wouldn't mind, I would like to hear all introductions before I ask any questions."

"Fair enough. I am Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father. Your own father, Reverend Charles Danforth, and I have been friends since we were young lads, living in England. I always held you as a second daughter to me." Hope smiled a bit before looking over at Norrington and Gillette.

"And you both must be members of the Royal Navy," Hope said.

"How did you know?" Norrington asked.

"People don't just walk around in powdered wigs and clothing such as yours that matches, well, for the most part anyway. Besides, Jacoby and Gibbs told me a little about how the Caribbean works and that included the Royal Navy."

"Well, you're right. I am Commodore Norrington of the Royal Navy. I was engaged to your late sister, Catherine Danforth."

"I have a sister, as well?"

"Yes. Sadly, she was killed 23 years ago." Hope hung her head low.

"I see. Catherine."

"The night she died she made me promise her that I would keep you safe. I swore to her, on my life, that I would protect you," Norrington said disheartening.

"And you feel you let her down because I lost my memory?" He nodded. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done to prevent this, James." Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes I know, but…wait, what did you say?" James said before he realized what she had said.

"There's nothing you could have done to prevent this?"

"No, well, yes, you did say that but you also said my name." Hope had to think back.

"Yes, I suppose I did."

"How did you know my name was James?"

"You told it to me." She looked around the room at the shocked faces "Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." Hope looked over at Jacoby.

"The doc said that your memory loss might be temporary. Apparently he thought right."

"Do you remember anything else?" Elizabeth asked. Hope paused a moment.

"No," she said softly. "No, I don't. I'm sorry." Their faces were downcast once again.

"I wouldn't give up hope just yet. It is possible that you are regaining your memory gradually," Governor Swann said.

"Possibly. May we continue?" Hope said, with determination. There was always a chance and now that she saw, it was possible she refused to give up. Gillette was going to speak up but Will went first.

"I'm Will Turner. We met the day we were both coming around the same corner and collided with one another. I was the own who taught you how to handle a sword. You're one of the best sword handlers I've met. You were also the one who encouraged me to tell Elizabeth how I felt about her. I never really thanked you for that."

"Well, that would explain the sword I had around my waist."

"Yes. In addition, this young lad sitting next to Katie is Elizabeth's and my son, James. He's been a very good friend and confidant to you're daughter, Katie." Hope looked over at Katie and stared at her, trying to remember. This was the hardest thing Katie could have ever imagined that she would have to go through. Her own mother didn't remember her. How can you just forget a child?

"Mother, please. You have to remember me. You remembered Commodore Norrington's name."

"I'm trying, it's just so difficult."

"No! It's not difficult. Try harder, please! You remember Nathaniel." Katie screamed. Hope had a look of hopelessness on her face.

"I'm sorry, Katie. All I know of you and Nathaniel is what Jacoby and Gibbs told me. That you're my children and that's all I know. I don't even know who you're father is. Do I even have a husband?" Katie could not believe it and neither could anyone else. This infuriated Elizabeth.

"You didn't tell her?"  
"We were going to. But, we were hoping that she would get her memory back and then we would tell her," Gibbs defended. Hope looked at Jacoby and Gibbs in anger.

"You knew? You knew I had a husband and you didn't tell me?"

"We were only thinking of yer well-being, Hope."

"I think I deserved the right to know. Here, I'm trying to remember who I am and you two kept that from me? How am I supposed to remember things if you don't tell me?"

"We're sorry, lass."

"Who?

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"My husband. Who is he? What's his name?"  
"He's a pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And where is he?"

"Darien says he was kidnapped," Jacoby said.

"Darien said?"

"Aye. They all ran into him and Garret Stoker when they came into port," Gibbs said.

"Is this true?" Hope asked directing the question to the others. They nodded. Hope shook her head in disbelief. "Would you all excuse me for a few minutes?" With that, she got up and left the room.

"Well, this is a fine mess you two have gotten us into. I hope you're happy," Elizabeth said

"We were only thinking of her!" Jacoby said.

"Well, apparently she didn't want that! She just wanted answers and you one of the most important ones." Will yelled. Everyone in the room engaged in a verbal battle, except Gillette, who quietly slipped past them, and went after Hope. When he entered the tavern, Morgan saw him.

"The lass be outside, mate."

"Thank you."

SCENE CHANGE

Hope was sitting on some barrels outside the tavern, crying, when Gillette came out to her. He walked up to her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, which one are you?"

"Edward Gillette. I'm a captain of the Royal Navy."

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Gillette?"

"I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"Do I look like I'm all right? I can't even remember my own children," she said as she began to cry a little. He went a knelt in front of her.

"Do you remember me?"

"You're real funny, you know that?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Hope looked at him.

"What connections do I have with you?"

"Very strong ones."

"What do you mean?" He looked away for a moment before standing up and sitting beside her.

"Well, if things had turned out differently between us you probably would not be in this position... but then again, you probably would not have been happy either."

"I take it you and I were together at one point?"

"Yes. We courted for five years and were betrothed for two. We would have been married if you hadn't met Jack Sparrow."

"Go on."

"You loved the outdoors. There was hardly ever a time when you were not. Sixteen years ago, there was a pirate attack on Port Royal and Elizabeth had been kidnapped. Both you and Will Turner were determined to rescue her and neither of you approved of the way Commodore Norrington had planned to rescue her. Therefore, you broke Jack out of jail and commandeered one of the Royal Navy's ships, at least Sparrow and Turner did. You on the other hand, snuck aboard the Interceptor and joined up with them. The commodore didn't want to accept this as fact, but, what you three did was the most brilliant thing I had ever heard about."

"Was I always rebellious?"

"Yes, actually you were. You had strong opinions and you didn't care whom it was you were talking to. I thought nothing of it until the day you actually yelled at Commodore Norrington. We were all surprised and didn't know what to think. When we saw you again, you were not the same person who had welcomed me when that boat pulled onto that island to rescue you. Something inside you had changed."

"What happened?"

"You chose a pirate. I didn't understand it and I was heartbroken when I found out. However, now I realize that maybe you and I were not meant to be together. Your father was a minister but after two years we still were not married. So many things had been getting in the way of that happening."

"It's funny how things turn out like that sometimes." She looked over at him and smiled. When he smiled back, her mind flashed.

_"You are fine woman, Hope. Any man could call himself lucky to marry you. Every time I see you my heart weakens and sometimes I cannot breathe." Gillette opened a box to reveal a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle. "I love you, Hope Danforth, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"_

Gillette had noticed she was staring blankly, her eyes wide. "Are you all right?"

SCENE CHANGE

_"Are you all right?" Gillette asked. _

_"I don't know. I don't know," Hope said as her voice broke a little before she threw her arms around his neck, hugged him tight, and buried her head into the hollow of his neck as tears rolled down her face. _

_"Oh, Edward. Please tell me everything is going to be all right." _

_"Hope, what on earth. What are you talking about?" _

SCENE CHANGE

_"Hope, if we are to be married, we both need to confide in the other and not keep things hidden. You're not having second thoughts are you?" _

_"No, Edward. No. I love you. You have no idea how much," Hope said hugging him again. _

SCENE CHANGE

"Hope?" Gillette asked again. No answer.

_"I'm fully aware that you are skilled with the sword but I don't want to take a risk and lose you," Gillette said reaching out for Hope. But she drew back. _

_ "That is a risk I'm willing to take," Hope yelled._

_ "I'm not! I don't know what has happened over the past few weeks but you've changed, Hope. You're not the same nineteen year old I proposed to."_

_ "That was two years ago. People change, Edward. You've changed as well."_

_ "And how have I changed."_

_ "For the same reasons you believe I have changed."_

_ "No. You don't act as proper as you did before. You're aggressive, more opinionated."_

_ "Can you blame me? My father could care less about me. He's always trying to improve me instead of letting me be who I am. When he found out, we were engaged he went out and bought me a completely new wardrobe saying that 'you will soon be the wife of a naval officer. Everywhere you go people will judge you as such. You must represent the Danforth family and the Gillette family with pride.' He changed who I am. He's kept me in an invisible cage since my sister was killed. You have no idea how difficult my life has been. Elizabeth and you have been the only ones I could confide in and talk to. Therefore, don't you dare accuse me of changing. Fate changed me and that is why I took up sword lessons. So that one day I could kill the pirate who murdered my sister." Gillette's face softened._

_ "You, kill a pirate? You don't stand a chance. You're a woman," one sailor form a group said. In a quick motion, Hope drew her sword, whirled around, and threw it. The sword lodged itself into the mast a mere inches from the sailor._

_ "If anyone else doubts my abilities I would gladly engage in a sparring match with you. Any takers? I can guarantee that you will lose." They all shook their heads 'no'. She walked over to the mast, pulled her sword out, and turned back towards Gillette. "I'm staying here to help. End of discussion." _

SCENE CHANGE

Other images passed through her mind including the whole night outside Isla de Muerte.

"Hope? Hope, what is it?" Gillette asked again. This time she responded as she broke from her trance and looked at him.

"Oh my god."

"Did you remember something?"

"A fight. You and I had a fight on a ship."

"Yes, we did. You were trying to convince me to let you stay on board and help." Gillette saw a newfound hope that she might still remember who she is. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Yes. Isla de Muerte." His mind was racing in several directions as he grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we better go back up. They might want to know this."

SCENE CHANGE

"Why would Hope remember my first name but not remember her own children. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't a parent to child connection be stronger than mutual connections?" Commodore Norrington asked.

"Maybe it's not," Governor Swann said.

"What are you talking about, father?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's no doubting that parents have a very strong emotional connection to their children. They love them, they worry about them. Every single emotion that exists, a parent experiences."

"That's exactly my point. So why doesn't she remember Katie and Nathaniel?"

"Triggered emotions," Swann said simply.

"What?" Jacoby asked.

"Emotions that are triggered by actual events. The love a parent has for their child is strong, yes, but that love and other emotions are instinctual for the parents, it's natural. Triggered emotions are not. Those emotions are unexpected and may make longer lasting memories than natural emotions."

"And how did you come by that conclusion?" Jacoby asked.

"I love Elizabeth just like I know Hope loves Katie and Nathaniel. She's always known that. Ever since the day they were born, she's loved them. That is a natural emotion with children, as I said. Maybe the reason she remembered Commodore Norrington's name is because they both witnessed a tragic event together. They both saw Catherine die right in front of them. They both felt the pain and agony the other was feeling. Hope was there when he swore to Catherine he would protect Hope. That is something that stays with a person for a long time."

"So, you're saying that if we can find someone or something that has an emotional event attached to it, then she might start remembering more things?"

"It's a possibility. But, the only person I can think of that would be perfect is Jack Sparrow."

"I still don't agree with what you are saying. What makes Jack Sparrow anymore different than Katie and Nathaniel are to Hope?" Norrington asked.

"Because she didn't always love him. She slowly came to love him," Elizabeth said.

"What about Captain Gillette?

"Gillette? How could he possibly help?" Jacoby asked. Governor Swann considered this but Elizabeth beat him to the thought.

"That might work. They did court for five years and were engaged for two. They have both been through hard times together, but all those years they managed to stay together. Their love for each other never left. Even when she fell in love with Jack while they were engaged. Hope still loves Edward. She said it herself. Edward was the first man she ever gave her heart too and that part of her heart would always belong and love him. It's worth a try."

"I think you may be right, Elizabeth. Captain Gillette would you…." Governor Swann started but stopped. He scanned the room and didn't see him. "Where has he gone?" Just as the words were spoken Gillette and Hope came into the room.

"She's remembered something," Gillette said. They all looked at her expectantly.

"What did you remember?" Governor Swann asked.

"Isla de Muerte."

NOTE: Well? Like? Hate? Let me know. Honestly in my mind this chapter could either way (bad or good). It's a little boring.

NOTE2: The lines said by Governor Swann about why Hope might know Norrington before her children, is just a theory or hypothesis, which ever way you want to look at it. The way I put it down might be true and it might not. That is my whole psychology major thing talking there. I have yet to take Social Cognition and/or Perception to figure this out. Besides, this is just a fiction story. ) Okay, anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Remembering

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related

NOTE: Sorry, if I flooded some of your email boxes with ten chapter updates from Book 1. Chaotic I know so I will just replace the text instead of deleting the chapter and posting a new one. I'm currently finishing up editing chapter 11-17 of POTC: Moonlight's Curse. I should have them done by Monday or Tuesday and POSSIBILY a new chapter for this book. OH! And **the memories that Hope remembers are italicized**. ENJOY!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

CHAPTER 9

Remembering

"Isla de Muerte?" Will asked. Hope nodded.

"What did you remember?"

"Battling the pirates onboard the Dauntless and a few other personal things, but, that was all," Hope said sounding a little let down. Elizabeth walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hope. Very soon you will remember everything, I just know it." Hope smiled.

"Mind I ask how those images came to you?" Governor Swann asked.

"I don't know. Edward and I were talking and I just looked at him. That was when those memories came back. Most of which were of him and me." They all looked between each other surprised.

"So you were right, Governor Swann," Norrington said.

"Apparently."

"What were you right about?" Hope asked.

"We couldn't figure out why you had remembered, Commodore Norrington's name but couldn't remember your own children. We thought that it might have to do with emotions that are either triggered or natural. Remembering your past with Captain Gillette and Commodore Norrington's name, clearly shows a stronger connection to triggered emotions."

"I mean no harm in this but, I wish I remembered my children before anyone else."

"That's understandable," Governor Swann said. Katie was mad. Once again her mother had remembered memories not containing her or Nathaniel. She couldn't be in the room anymore.

"I hate you. I hope you never remember who you are!" Katie screamed out as she ran out of the room.

"Katie!" Hope yelled following after her. Elizabeth and Will were about to run after them but was stopped by Jacoby.

"Let them be. Give them a few moments."

SCENE CHANGE

Katie ran down the stairs into the tavern, followed closely by Hope.

"Katie, stop!" Hope yelled out. Katie ignored her and kept running. Everyone's attention was caught. Before Katie made it outside Hope grabbed her and turned her to face her.

"No! Let go of me!" Katie screamed as she tried to pull from Hope's grip, but found she didn't have to strength too.

"Katie, please. Listen to me."

"No! I won't!"

"Katie, you have to listen to me."

"Why should I? What does it matter? You don't remember me," Katie said as she continued to struggle as the tears fell.

"It doesn't matter whether I remember you or not, you are still my daughter and you will listen to me!" Hope screamed. Katie quit struggling and fell back against the wall, sobbing. Not knowing what else to do Hope reached out and embraced her daughter. For a moment, Katie just let her mother hold her, but couldn't hold back any longer. She wrapped her arms around Hope's neck tight and cried into her shoulder.

"You have no idea how hard this has been. I thought you were dead. I don't even know if father is alive," Katie said between sobs. Hope looked down. She wished she could remember this man, Jack Sparrow. But, try as she did, she couldn't.

"Everything will be all right. My memory is coming back, slowly, but is coming back. We will find your father whether I remember him or not." As the mother and daughter held each other, everyone from upstairs came down and were watching them. Nathaniel worked his way over to his family. He tugged on Hope's shirt.

"Mommy." Hope smiled stretching out her arm and pulling him into the embrace. Elizabeth was standing next to her father below the stairs with a smile on her face as she watched Hope and the children. She looked up at her father before placing her head on his shoulder. Governor Swann smiled and put his arm around her. Stoker smirked from his seat and stood up after noise refilled the room and walked over to where Jacoby stood next to Gibbs.

"I found out where they be takin', Jack. Young Katie be right. Scully took him and sailed to Ireland."

"Then that be where we go," Jacoby said

SCENE CHANGE

Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, and Captain Gillette headed back to the Dauntless as Elizabeth, Will, and James stayed with Hope and the children as they gathered what belongings they wanted to bring. Jacoby and Gibbs were down in the tavern talking with Morgan. Outside the room, Stoker and Darien stood talking.

"What ye be pullin, Stoker? I was down there the whole time and ye naught talk to one person!" Darien whispered harshly.

"Ye callin' me a liar, Turner? The two mates I be sittin' with knew, they witnessed it all," Stoker said.

"Ye better hope so. Or I be sendin' ye to Davy Jones' locker."

"No worries, mate." Stoker grinned just as Katie, Nathaniel, and James came out. James had a small rucksack slung over his shoulder. "Well, Miss Katie. Are ye happy to be with yer mother again?"

"Yes. I'd be happier if she could remember who she is."

"Don't worry, lass. I'm sure she be remembering soon." Katie gave him a small smile as Elizabeth and Will came out.

"Where's my mother?" Katie asked.

"She'll be along. Don't worry."

SCENE CHANGE

Inside the room, Hope finished packing what belongings she had and did one last check.

"I hope I didn't forget anything." She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Forget anything. Perfect." Raising her head she looked over, saw a white shirt lying in front of the window, and went to pick it up. When she stood up, she looked at the setting sun as it cast orange and red rays over what remained of the town. In the distance, she saw the massive ship of the Royal Navy with the blue ensign flag, flying briskly in the wind. Below her, the streets were starting to come alive with the nightly rum drinkers and those of the intimate company nature. She stood there silently for a few moments before several pistol shots echoed in her ears. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment.

SCENE CHANGE

_The tavern shook as a cannon blast broke through, sending wood in every direction. Hope and Nathaniel were huddled under one of the tables until a dirty hand with a couple silver rings reached under and pulled her out. _

_"We have to get you out of here," a male voice ordered and pulled Hope and Nathaniel towards the entrance just as another cannon ball came through the tavern sending the three to the ground._

_"Jack. Are you crazy? We'll be killed."_

_"There's no other choice!" Jack yelled as then ran outside and were met by Jacoby. "Take them, keep'em safe. I have to talk to Morgan."_

_"Talk?__ This is not the time to talk, Jack."_

_"This is something I have to do. I'll meet up with you later."_

_"Jack, you can't leave!" He bent down to her and took her face in his hands. _

_"Trust me."_

_"Be careful."_

_"I will." He kissed her. "I love you."_

_"I love you." He reached out and cupped Nathaniel's cheek._

_"Take care of your mother till I get back." He nodded. With that he took off down to the street. _

_"Jack!" Hope yelled as she attempted to run after him. Above her, a cannon ball broke the frame of the building and fell upon her just as Jacoby pulled her back. She fell against the wall hitting her head._

SCENE CHANGE

Hope's eyes shot open and she stared blankly out the window. "Jack." She closed her eyes again and tried to remember but couldn't. "Give it time." She shook her head. "It isn't exactly working." She sighed before she picked up her rucksack, shoved the shirt in it and left.

Stoker, Elizabeth, Katie, James, and Nathaniel were waiting for her. She forced a smile at Katie. "Ready?" Katie nodded as all of them headed downstairs except Stoker. She looked at him as she passed by him. Another image flashed through her mind.

_"Everything arranged?" a man with long red hair asked._

_"Aye," Stoker said. The man nodded and stood to leave. He was very tall and lean. He looked at her and smiled on his way out._

_"Evening, lassie," the man said in an Irish accent._

"Miss Hope?" She looked at Stoker.

"Yes?"

"Ye feelin alright, lass?" he asked. She gave him a puzzling look before following after the others without a word. He glared after her and smirked before following.

SCENE CHANGE

When the group neared the Dauntless, Norrington met them.

"Did you bring everything you needed?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm ready to leave this place."

"Very well," he said as he escorted her up to the deck where Gillette waited to show the added passengers where they would sleep. He led them down two decks to the sleeping quarters where several hammocks hung towards the back

"They don't look very comfortable but they are better than sleeping on the floor."

"This will be fine, Captain. Thank you."

"We will be setting sail soon. The Dauntless is open if you wish to walk around. The only place off limits is the main cabin, dungeon, and gunnery. If you will excuse me," Gillette said as he turned and left. Hope silently walked to one of the hammocks and set her sack in it. Elizabeth had noticed something wasn't right and went to her.

"Hope? Are you all right?" She turned and watched as Darien and Stoker went up to the main deck. "Hope?"

"I don't trust him."

"Trust who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Garret Stoker."

"Did you remember something?" Will asked.

"Yes. But it could have been nothing." Jacoby and Gibbs came to her.

"What did ye see?" Gibbs asked.

"I was at the Scarlet Maiden and I overheard two men talking. One of them was Stoker, the other was tall and red-headed. The man asked if everything was arranged and then he left."

"Was it the night the port was attacked?" Jacoby asked.

"I don't know. It came with these memory flashes I keep having every now and then." They nodded before they too headed to the main deck.

"I hate seeing her like this," Jacoby said looking back at Hope once more.

"Aye. If the lass be right, we need to be keepin' an eye on him," Gibbs said.

"It'd be easier if he weren't the guide."

SCENE CHANGE

The sun had set when the _Dauntless_ set sail back towards Port Royal to re-supply before heading to Ireland. Most of the crew was below deck enjoying the evening meal and having a good time. Elizabeth, Will, and James were thoroughly enjoying themselves and participating in the stories and tales the other marines were talking about. Gibbs, Jacoby, Darien, and Stoker were with the sailors in another part of the living quarters singing chanties. Hope had sat nearby enjoying the atmosphere as she cradled a sleeping, Nathaniel. She stroked his head for awhile.

"Elizabeth. Can you take him for me?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said as Hope handed Nathaniel to her slowly so as not to wake him. When she stood up she took Nathaniel back.

"Thank you." Hope carried him over to a hammock and laid him in it. Covering him, she bent down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well." She stood back a stared at him a moment. He looked so innocent. His ear length black hair framed his thin, diamond shaped face.

"He's the spitting image of his father," Elizabeth's voice came to her. Hope turned to her surprised.

"I saw him," Hope said simply.

"Who did you see?"

"Jack."

"You did?" Hope nodded.

"In an image. It was only for a few moments, but, I saw him."

"Don't worry, Hope. We'll find Jack and you will get your memory back, soon."

"I hope you're right, Elizabeth," Hope said as she turned and scanned the quarters for Katie. "Where's Katie?"

"I think she went up to the main deck."

"I should go talk to her."

"She'd like that." Hope smiled before she headed up to the main deck. Climbing the companionway, she emerged into the moon-filled night. She stopped and looked around. There were a few guards placed at certain areas. She looked up to the wheel and saw Norrington standing with Gillette. They looked down and saw her watching them. They nodded and Hope returned the gesture before she scanned the deck for Katie. She didn't see her anywhere and just as she turned to ask Norrington or Gillette if they had seen her she heard soft singing coming from behind her. Hope slowly walked towards the voice, which took her to the helm near to bowsprit. There, Katie stood silently staring out to the sea. She had taken her hair out of its tie and it waved gently behind her. She was singing softly.

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, all through the night. Guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night." A memory slowly entered Hope's mind.

"I know this, song," she said softly as she continued to listen.

"Soft the drowsy hours are creeping. Hill and vale in slumber sleeping. I my loving vigil keeping, all through the night." Two images came to her. The first was of a young woman who was sitting on a bed next to a little girl and singing.

"_While the moon her watch is keeping all through the night." _That image left as another replaced it. This one was of another woman who was bending over a young girl that resembled Katie. This woman was also singing.

_"While the weary world is sleeping, all through the night."_

Hope was brought from her thoughts as she unconsciously started singing to her own self in unison with Katie.

"O'er thy spirit gently stealing. Visions of delight. revealing. Breathes a pure and holy feeling, all through the night."

SCENE CHANGE

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hope asked a ten-year-old Katie as an island drew closer._

_"That is where you grew up?"_

_"Yes. I was born there."_

SCENE CHANGE

_"Mommy!" Katie yelled running to her. Hope knelt down on her knees as Katie hugged her. _

_"My darling, girl. I missed you," Hope said hugging her tight. _

_"I missed you more." Hope smiled, kissing her forehead. _

SCENE CHANGE

_"The green one is the fancier one, so I'm only allowed to wear it at parties but this one I can wear out during the day," Katie said referring to a dress. _

_"You're right. They are very beautiful…has that handsome young Turner seen you in them yet?" _

_"Mother." Hope laughed and wrapped her arms around Katie's shoulders in a hug and kissed the top of her forehead. _

_"You better get used to it. You'll be courting in a few years, then I can really tease you," Hope said as she proceeded to tickle her. _

_"No! Stop!" Katie repeated over and over again trying to speak through her laughter._

SCENE CHANGE

_"Mommy? When are we going to see Katie?" Nathaniel asked impatiently as Hope helped to dress him._

_"Very soon.__ We are on our way back to __Port Royal__ now." Nathaniel started jumping around in happiness. "Be still, child." Hope said pulling Nathaniel back to her and he made a face at her that he had to of learned from Jack. She laughed. "You're starting to take after you're father, lad."_

SCENE CHANGE

When the images stopped she smiled big and looked upwards.

"Thank you." She looked back at Katie and walked towards her. She had stopped singing and was now humming so Hope decided to add words to the melody. "Though I roam a minstrel lonely, all through the night."

SCENE CHANGE

Katie's was startled when she heard a familiar feminine voice start singing and draw closer.

"Though I roam a minstrel lonely, all through the night." When Katie turned she saw her mother walking towards her singing. "My true harp shall praise sing only, all through the night." She smiled and joined her.

"Hark, a solemn bell is ringing, clear through the night. Thou, my love, art heavenward winging, home through the night. Earthly dust from off thee shaken. Soul immortal shalt thou awaken. With thy last dim journey taken, home through the night." Katie smiled

"You remember our lullaby." Hope smiled and nodded.

"I remember more than that. Tell me, has that young James Turner proposed to you yet?" Katie squealed and hugged her mother tight.

"You remember who you are now?" Katie asked. Hope frowned a little.

"Sadly, no. But, I remember you and Nathaniel." Katie also frowned a little.

"It will come eventually. I know it will. I'm so happy to have you back," Katie said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you."

"My darling girl. I love you to." Mother and daughter held each other for a little longer as Norrington and Gillette smiled from the wheel.

NOTE: Well? Like? Hate? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
NOTE2: Currently, editing the chapters from BOOK 1: Pirates of the Carbbean: Moonlight's Curse & BOOK 2: The Dragon's Eye. Check back to read them if you want. It clears up some confusion in this book and sets you up for the flow of this story

ArianaielNightstar


	10. A Traitor Among Us

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related

NOTE: Thank you for the reviews!!! You three (Dawnie-7, Shay, and FluteDamioh) are the only ones who actually review, so thank you. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review!!!

CHAPTER 10

A Traitor Among Us

Hope was below deck picking up the mess around the hammock Nathaniel shared with Katie. While stuffing clothing into Nathaniel's rucksack a glimmer of something caught her attention. She reached down and saw that it was a necklace with a reddish – orange stone dangling from the end. She picked it up and touched the stone. She stared at it for a moment before a single phrase came from her mouth

"Heart of the dragon." She looked at it confused and was taken from her thoughts when she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Elizabeth.

"There's something you should see," she said.

"What is it?"

"Come see." With that, she left without a word. She looked back at the necklace before putting the necklace in the sack along with the clothes, went up to the main deck, and saw everyone, except for the marines standing at the helm. She walked over to them slowly and realized they were staring at an island less than one league away. Katie saw her approach and ran to her.

"It's Port Royal!" Katie said dragging Hope by the hand to the helm.

"Port Royal," Hope said simply.

"Your parents are there and they have been terribly worried about you since they learned of the attack," Elizabeth said.

"When we will arrive?" Hope asked.

"Less than hour I would imagine. When we dock, we'll take you all over Port Royal. Maybe seeing familiar things will help you remember," Will said.

"I'm sure it would but I promised Katie and Nathaniel that I would find their father, whether I remembered anything or not. I don't know how much time he may have left and no time can be wasted. When we arrive in Port Royal I wish to only see my parents then head out when the ship is resupplied." Will nodded. Elizabeth turned to Jacoby and Gibbs.

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Her reputation throughout the Caribbean." They shook their heads no. "If you are going to help her remember you need to tell her everything," Elizabeth scolded.

"We didn't want to overwhelm her," Gibbs defended. Elizabeth turned to Hope.

"Hope, there's something you should know. When we go after Jack you need to be aware of what type of reputation you have throughout the Caribbean."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Jack are somewhat legends. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and Hope Danforth. The minister's daughter who married a pirate. You are one of the only women who can wield a sword with as much skill as any man or trained swordsman. You must remember that skill if we're going to help, Jack," Elizabeth said.

"I can't snap my fingers and remember something like that, Elizabeth. I promised my children that we would find Jack whether or not I remembered him or whatever skills I had," Hope said a little agitated before she walked off. They were surprised.

"I think she be rememberin' more than she be lettin' on about. Her temper has certainly returned," Jacoby said.

"We have to do something. There must be something that can help her remember. We'll need her if we have to battle the Scully brothers. She may remember everything in time, but time is something Jack may not have," Will said. Elizabeth watched after Hope's retreating form.

"Will, Jacoby, Mr. Gibbs, I need an honest answer. Do you really need Hope to help you battle them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we will have the Commodore and Captain among other navy sailors and marines to help. Then there will be myself, Gibbs, Jacoby, Darien, and Stoker. There are three brothers, so two to three per brother. There are enough marines and sailors to take care of their crew if it comes to that."

"That's plenty. If Hope doesn't remember I don't think we should force her to, if that's even possible."

"A minute ago ye were all for her remembering the sword handling skills, lass," Gibbs said.

"Yes, but Hope was right. We can't expect her to remember everything with the snap of a finger."

"Ye be needin' a lot more men than ye have if ye be facin the Scully's. They be a brutal combination. More difficult than ye all might think," Stoker said.

"We don't have anymore than what we have."

"Maybe ye be needin to take on more men. I know a group of mates that would be very helpful in the spot ye be in."

"Where are they?"

"Tortuga, of course."

"No! No! Absolutely not. Commodore Norrington would not set foot within one league from that place," Elizabeth said.

"If that be the way ye seein' it, then it be yer funerals," Stoker said.

"What are you trying to say? That we don't stand a chance against the Scully brothers?" Will asked.

"I did make it that obvious, didn't I? Ye don't know who ye be dealin' with," Stoker said walking off.

"There's something strange about that man. Even Hope doesn't trust him," Elizabeth said.

"Hope isn't exactly one to trust either," Darien said.

"What?"  
"Ye actually believe these images she's having? They are very specific if ye ask me, for someone who doesn't remember much."

"She's not making them up. The things she remembers did happen."

"Even if the memories be true, like I said. They are very specific," Darien said as he too walked off. Will ran after him.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope sat on the companionway with her head in her hands.

"Why can't I remember anything than these flashes? All right, put two and two together. My name is Hope Danforth. I married a pirate named Jack Sparrow. I am the daughter of Port Royal's minister. I have skills with the sword. I have two children. I was engaged to Captain Gillette." She yelled out in frustration, standing up and hitting the side of the entrance with her fist. "What's the point!? It's useless!" She sat down again and put her face in her hands. "It's useless." She was taken from her thoughts when she heard yelling from the deck.

SCENE CHANGE

"You think she's faking her memory loss because she doesn't want to be who she is? Is that what you're saying?"

"Think about it, lad. She be the daughter of a minister, well, by law anyway. Her real father was the blood-thirsty pirate, Captain Draco," Darien said.

SCENE CHANGE

"My father was a pirate? They all failed to mention that. Why does that name, Captain Draco sound so familiar?" An image of a man in black, with a red glass eye, and two missing fingers from his right hand came to her. The name and image went through her head quickly, and she recognized it. Without hesitating she ran down the stairs and over to her hammock and pulled out the necklace she had found earlier. "The heart of the dragon." Another image flashed, that of a black ship with red sails and a dragon shaped figurehead. Then the image of the man came again, but this time she saw a necklace hanging from his neck. "The dragon's eye." Suddenly, voices flooded through her mind and one echoed above the rest.

"When the eye of the dragon sheds blood from the heart of the dragon a spell will be cast, thus beginning an epic battle between the two immortals. One evil, one good." She closed her eyes as an image appeared of Captain Draco and her fighting onboard a ship, both severely injured. "As both lie near death only the mixing of blood from the keeper of the heart and the crushed shards of the eye of the dragon can break the spell. The evil is sent into the depths of hell and the good remains at the gates of judgment." Hope saw herself cutting her hand, squeezing the dragon's eye, and coating it with her blood, before she threw it to the deck and crushed it. The voices faded and an image appeared. She then saw herself standing in a white space filled with an abundance of colors. Above her, was a black sky dotted with millions of stars and before her stood a woman in blue.

"You must go to the present and then go to the past. The road is rocky and the way is far. It's a dangerous trail and a difficult quest. If you want to know who you really are," the woman's voice echoed. Images flashed through her mind rapidly, from a young girl to an adult woman. Her mind went silent. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, which didn't hold confusion, but only recognition. Without a word, she grabbed the sword from her sack, headed back towards the companionway, and stopped where she had been sitting before as the arguing continued.

SCENE CHANGE

"Ye didn't forget did ye now? The murderous Captain Draco is none other than Draco Scully, the eldest brother among the four. His brothers are no better than him and Hope knew it!" Darien yelled.

"What is going on down here? I expect order while you are on this ship!" Norrington yelled coming down.

"This naught be concernin ye, Commodore. Now why don't ye go back up to your little wheel, and steer yer little ship," Darien said.

"I would remind you, sir, that you are a pirate. If you do not come to order I will have you arrested!" Norrington said.

"Ye arrest me ye have no way of finding ole Jack Sparrow. I naught say one word if ye do!"

"How can you be so cold-hearted?" Katie shouted. "My parents trusted you as their friend and now you insult them!"

"I naught be insultin them, lass. I be speakin only the truth! Would ye honestly want to hunt down the brothers of the man who killed yer sister and then he turned out to be your father by birth?"

"Would all of you please stop this senseless arguing? You are forgetting that Hope has probably heard all of this," Gillette said joining them.

"So much concern, Captain Gillette. I should think ye be furious, after all she did leave you for a pirate," Darien said. Gillette looked at him in anger.

"How do you know about that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stoker told me." They looked over at Stoker who stood nearby.

"How did you find out?"

"A few mates of mine overheard the kid and lass talking outside the Scarlet Maiden. According to them it was very touching," Stoker said. Hope walked up onto the deck without notice from anyone else.

"Typical pirates. Always intruding into other's affairs," Gillette said.

"Ain't no intruding here, boy. I asked them to listen to everything she said when she was around them. I wanted to know what I be dealin with before I agreed to help," Stoker said. Hope glared at him from her spot before she hurled her sword at him. It lodged itself in the mast, between Darien and Stoker. Everyone's eyes were shocked.

"Will! Are you crazy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't throw that sword."

"Then who did?"

"There's only one other person I know of that can," Will said turning around as did the others and saw Hope standing there.

"Hope?" Elizabeth asked. She said nothing as she stormed over to Stoker took him by throat pushing him into the mast, pulling her sword from the mast, and holding it at his throat.

"You lecherous snake! You didn't care what you were going to be dealing with. All you wanted to do was deliver us to Aidan!" she yelled.

"I have no idea what ye be talkin' about, lass."

"Oh, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Stoker. You were going to be our guide to Ireland then lead us into a trap."

"You're daft, girl."

"No. You're the one who's daft. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out about what? Hope, what are you doing?" Jacoby asked.

"Stay out of this, uncle. Answer me, Stoker!" she yelled digging the sword a little deeper, but not enough to spill blood.

"I don't know what ye talkin' about."

"Don't lie to me! I know you know. I knew that you were up to no good. I saw you at the bar the night Nassau port was attacked. You were talking to a man. I didn't realize who he was until he walked out. The man was none other than Aidan Scully. You had arranged the perfect plan for his revenge," Hope started as she pulled away from him and backed off, but keeping her sword on him. "The one thing people fear right now, since my father terrorized the Caribbean, is having the phantom ship, Wandering Hangman, attack their town. You're plan was a good plan all right. Have the Wandering Hangman mysteriously show up and fire several shots upon the town, but, in the taverns direction, in hopes that it would rip apart the entire building and send the pieces flying and possibly killing, myself, Jack, and Nathaniel, isn't that right?"

"Ye presume much for someone who doesn't remember." Hope smirked.

"Really? Doesn't remember? What about this then. The Scully's wanted revenge against the person who had killed their brother. They didn't factor in that it was the blood daughter of him that had done so. Well, as you know, you're plan didn't exactly work. A strong sturdy building and Jack pulling us out of there prevented the plan from succeeding."

"You remember!" Katie exclaimed. Hope looked at her and winked before turning her attention back towards Stoker.

"But, luck shined on you when you realized that in an attempt to avoid falling pieces of wood I hit my head on the stone wall of the tavern. When I came to a few minutes later, I had no memory of who I was and Jack was nowhere to be seen. My best guess would be that you had followed him, got the drop on him, and gave him to Aidan. Perfect. Plan fulfilled. I didn't remember who I was, Jack was taken, and the only ones with any knowledge, however limited, was a six year old boy, Jack's first mate, and my uncle."

"That's a lie. I had nothing to do with the attack!" Stoker yelled.

"Silence, Garret Stoker. Then my daughter showed up with the Royal Navy. This could be a problem. Therefore, as witty as you probably claim to be, you realized she was trying to find us. Then when she does, I still have no memory and Jack is gone. Jacoby and Gibbs don't know much and who shows up, Darien Turner. The bitter rival of Aidan Scully. An even bigger problem, who suspected you right from the start now didn't he?"

"I warned you about what would happen if you betrayed us," Darien yelled turning to Stoker and pulling his sword as well, and held it at him.

"Lower your sword, Turner!"

"Why?"

"This is not the time for revenge and there are children present. Now lower the sword." Darien reluctantly abided. Hope knew this situation could turn bad and turned to Katie.

"Katie, I want you to take Nathaniel and go below deck."

"But, why?"

"I don't think you two should be here right now. Please, do as I say."

"Mother."

"Don't argue, do as I say," Hope said in the stern and gentlest voice she could. Katie still didn't move.

"Katie, please do as I say." She reluctantly agreed.

"I'll go with them," James said. Hope nodded at him. Governor Swann went over to Commodore Norrington.

"Are you going to do nothing to stop this?"

"This a matter between them and only them. I will not interfere unless I have too. Its better that we know Mr. Stoker is a traitor on our approach to Port Royal then on the way to Ireland. Besides, I don't think she needs any help right now."

"But what if blood shed occurs."

"Hope will not let it go that far. She may appear brutal in her strategy but she wouldn't result to violence unless there was no other choice. You can tell by the way she asked her daughter to go below deck."

"It's not Hope I'm concerned for. It's that Darien character, which concerns me." Once Katie, Nathaniel, and James were below deck, Hope continued.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes, Darien suspected you from the start. You knew with Darien in the picture that there would be trouble so you made up a story that two of your friends told you that Scully had taken Jack to Ireland and that you wanted to help."

"Well, lass. It appears ye be havin' yer memory back."

"How'd you guess?" Stoker glared. "Now, you are going to tell me where exactly Scully took Jack."

"Never. If ye want to know ye goin to have to be takin' me with you."

"Perhaps you've not noticed that Darien isn't too happy with you right now. So, I suggest that you tell me what I want to know." He sneered before he pulled his own sword and swung at her, which she avoided. Norrington and the other marines put their hands to their swords. Darien attempted to join but was stopped by Hope.

"No!" Stoker swung at her again and she dodged. "Will! Get them out of here!" Will grabbed Elizabeth and went to Governor Swann.

"Father, come!" Elizabeth said as she pulled her father as they headed below deck.

"You're a fool, Stoker. You start a battle on the deck of a ship of the Royal Navy?" Hope asked.

"No better place!" Stoker said as he lunged at her.

"You can't beat me, Stoker."

"Watch." He said as he lunged again and they exchanged several advances. On the last advance from Stoker, Hope stepped to the side and tripped him as he fell to the deck. She stood over him with her sword at his throat.

"Tell me where he took Jack!" she yelled. When he didn't answer, Darien came over, picked him up by the collar, and threw him against the stairs leading to the wheel.

"Where is he?" Darien yelled digging the tip of the sword into Stoker's throat. Blood was drawn.

"Darien! Stop!" Hope yelled running to them and placing a hand over Darien's arm.

"This isn't the way." Darien stepped back.

"Garret. Please, tell me where my husband is. You can't win here, no matter how much you think you can."

"Here or at the gallows, I win. I will tell you nothing."

"What if I made you an offer?"

"You can make no offer."

"This is useless. I will get an answer from him one way or another,  
Darien said as he raised his sword to strike. Hope stared and Stoker.

"No!" Hope said pulling his arms away. "Garret, you're a merchant sailor, are you not?"

"Aye. Used to be."

"So I figure that you haven't killed a man before?" Stoker saw something in her eyes and her words that told him she knew.

"No."

"Why did you help Aidan?"

"He sought me out. I didn't agree at first but I tried to bargain with him. As such, he guaranteed me passage out of the Caribbean if I helped him. To me, the Caribbean is an unforgiving chain of islands that uses her beauty to make up for her faults. What family I have left is in England. I want to return to them."

"He lies," Jacoby said.

"No I'm not."

"Garret, if you are pulling another trick on us…" Hope warned.

"I'm not."

"Your only family is in England?"

"Aye."

"What would you do if you were in my place and one man stood between you and rescuing your family and all the man had to do was tell you their location? What would you do?" He was silent for a long time before he sighed and looked at her.

"I can understand why ye have the reputation that ye have."

"Then you'll tell me where they took Jack?"

"On one condition, lass."

"Yes?"

"You drop me off at England on your way." Hope looked at Norrington.

"Commodore. It's your ship."

"I don't entirely trust you, Mr. Stoker. However, I have a condition as well."

"What be that?"

"You spend your voyage in the brig."

"I'm to be a prisoner?"

"Not a prisoner in the sense that you mean. You will receive blankets and the meals everyone else eats and be treated as one of the crew. This is because of what I said earlier, I don't trust you. That's the offer." Stoker looked at Hope.

"Please. I guarantee you that the Commodore will not go back on his word. We will drop you off at the nearest England port we come across, but, from there you are on your own." Stoker nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Kinsale."

"What?" Jacoby asked.

"Kinsale. That is where the Scully's live. Kinsale in County Cork, Ireland."

NOTE: Well? What do you think? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

ArianaielNightstar


	11. Past and Future Foes

NOTE: Thank you for reviewing!! A small concern was brought up that I didn't realize myself until I had started writing CHP 10. Yes, I did say at the beginning of the story that this book would be more from Katie's POV and I've ventured away from that a bit. (I feel really bad about that) I've been over it in my head and right now the way I want to story to go I don't know how to make it mainly Katie's POV and have it make sense. But, it will revert to Katie's POV towards the end of story, actually, Hope's and Katie's POV will be alternating in at least two chapters. I brainstormed a future, future chapter that will be Katie's POV because Jack and especially Hope have gotten enough screen time. So look out for that.

(Shay – the first part of this chapter was done just for you and everyone else who has been anxious for a certain roguish pirate)

**I will try to get Katie's POV in CHP 12 a little bit more but don't hold me to that.**

NOTE2: Sorry it took me awhile to update. Spring semester started last Wednesday and I had a couple instrumental auditions, plus I helping for the Concert Band Clinic this weekend. Ok, I'm rambling, sorry. ENJOY and R&R

CHAPTER 11

Past and Future Foes

The Wandering Hangman sailed through the fog-filled night towards Kinsale, Ireland. The crew had finished their evening meal and were joined together in song. Jack sat in the corner of his cell trying to sleep but the pounding feet of the dancing crew above him was preventing that from happening.

"Can a man get a moments sleep?" Jack yelled irritated.

"Now, now, Jack. Me crew just be enjoyin' themselves. No need to be harsh," a voice with a strong Irish accent came from the stairs.

"Come for a chat, aye, Scully?" Jack said standing and going to the bars. Aidan walked over to the cell and handed him two hard tack biscuits.

"You do realize giving food to prisoners is unheard of," Jack said.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Have ye not realized? Ye naught be a prisoner. Ye be a guest."

"A guest in a cell?"

"One can never be too careful."

"Prisoner. What exactly do you plan on doing with me?"

"That be the decision of me kin. I can guarantee ye that they be keepin' ye alive. They have yet to forget what that whore of yours did to me older brother!"

"Hope is no whore. You forget, Scully. She's your niece!"

"I've not forgotten. That be why I took ye. If ye survived the attack then she must have. I would guess she thinks ye be dead. The pain will slowly eat her away."

"You underestimate her, mate. She will come looking for me. She won't stop until she finds me, dead or alive."

"So much confidence in the lassie. She naught know where ye be."

"She has ways of finding out."

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Can ye not see? She's blinded ye. She's turned the infamous Jack Sparrow soft." Jack glared at him. "That girl was not meant to be livin' the life of a pirate. You know this. A minister's daughter, former fiancée of a Royal Navy lieutenant, and close friends with the governor's daughter. A woman like her doesn't live at sea. Ye have taken her life from her."

"No, Scully. You're wrong. It was her choice, she….how do you know all that?"

"Ye be surprised at what people will tell ye, for the right price. Nighty night." With that, he walked out.

"She will come for me!" Jack yelled after him. Aidan kept going. Jack sighed and went to sit back down. He stared at the hard tack for awhile before taking a bite and grimacing at the taste. "It's remarkable how those cads can stay alive on this." He leaned his head back against the bars. "Don't let me down, Hope. I need your help. I can't do this on me own...I could try, it doesn't appear to be that difficult."

SCENE CHANGE

As the Dauntless was being loaded with supplies, Hope and the others headed into town towards the Danforth House. No one had really noticed Hope yet. Once they entered the town square, Hope saw a group of three stately dressed men.

"Elizabeth, isn't that Mr. Winchester, Judge Flint, and Magistrate Hathorne?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought so," Hope said with a smirk. "Does everyone know of the attack here?"

No one answered her and when she turned to them they all held uneasy looks. "What did they do?"

"They were celebrating in the streets when they thought you and Jack were killed." Hope sighed.

"I guess it was to be expected. This town doesn't trust pirates." She looked over at Mr. Winchester and smiled. "Nothing I say or do can change that, but, for those select few that completely loathe pirates, I can have some fun with." She walked towards the three.

"Fun, fun with? Mother!" Katie yelled after her. James, Will, Jacoby, and Gibbs laughed a bit. "And I suppose you find that funny?" she asked.

"I highly doubt she'll do something bad, Katie," Will said.

"My father's right. What could she possibly do?" James asked. The adults, consisting of, Elizabeth, Will, Jacoby, Gibbs, and Darien exchanged a look.

"Hope!" they yelled in unison as they ran after Hope.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope walked over to the three men and called out. "Good day, Mr. Winchester!" He turned and faced her.

"Good day, Miss….." he stopped as he recognized Hope. She held her right hand up and wiggled her fingers. She then walked up to him and threw her arm around his shoulders.

"How are you today, Mr. Winchester? Did you miss me?" Hope asked grinning.

"Miss Danforth…" Hope interrupted him.

"Sparrow. Miss Sparrow. How are you Judge Flint? Mr. Hathorne?"

"Hope?" Judge Flint asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I thought you were dead?"

"Yeah, shame about that, aye, Mr. Winchester? Since you wanted no more than to see my husband hang." She turned her attention back to the judge and magistrate. "By the way, how are your sons?"

"Jacob is very well. I'm surprised you remember him. He married your friend, Emily," Hathorne said.

"You give her my best. Your honor? How is Henry?"

"He's well. He joined the Royal Navy and sailed back to England with Abigail."

"Abigail? I'd never expected that she would marry him, considering she wasn't very interested in him long ago."

"Yes. People change."

"Yes, they do. People do change and contrary to what some believe," Hope said exaggerating the word believe at Winchester. "The change is the best thing to happen to them. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Winchester?" He was still in disbelief and stuttered his answer.

"Y...yes. It…it, would seem so."

"Keep in mind, gentlemen. I may have married a pirate, and granted there are some, who will go nameless," Hope said looking at Winchester. "Who don't agree with that. Nevertheless, just so you are aware, I don't regret my decision and as you can see I haven't really changed and I'm still alive, so, maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to change your belief about pirates. Not all are bad." They were silent. "Good day, gentlemen. Wonderful seeing you all again." With that, she turned and walked away and was met by the others. She continued walking as they stopped. "I feel better." They looked over at the three men who were staring after Hope with shocked faces. Will started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hope. She's turning into a female version of Jack." Seeing as that she didn't do any damage, they followed her. They eventually came upon the blacksmith shop.

"Will? Do you have swords you wouldn't mind parting with?" Hope asked.

"I have several."

"I think it might be best to carry a few more with us." Will nodded as they all headed into the shop. Katie and James stayed outside.

SCENE CHANGE

Inside the shop, Will pulled out a couple swords.

"They need to be sharpened but they are still in good shape," he said handing one of them to Hope who proceeded to twist it in her hand and take a few swings.

"These are perfect. How many can we use?"

"As many as you need."

"I need a second, as does Jacoby and Darien. Gibbs?"

"No, I be fine with the one I have."

"Do you three always use two swords?" Elizabeth asked.

"If we need to," Jacoby said.

"How?"

"Pirates," Hope, Jacoby, and Darien said in unison. Elizabeth laughed a little.

"Of course." Hope was brought from the conversation when she heard yelling outside the door.

SCENE CHANGE

"Do you think we will find my father?" Katie asked.

"I've no doubt of it. We have two good guides, even though one betrayed us since we arrived in Nassau port."

"You don't think he lied do you?"

"Oh, Katie. You must think on the bright side. We will find your father. Your mother will make sure of that. You have nothing to worry about." Katie smiled as James leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey look, it's the daughter of a pirate and her prize," a boy yelled. They turned and saw two boys around seventeen walking up the street.

"Any good plunders while you were away?" the other asked. James turned to say something but Katie stopped him.

"They're not worth your words, James. Just let it go."

"Where's all the pirate rage you should have been born with?" This infuriated James and he turned.

"James, don't."

"You should speak for yourselves," James said.

"You stay out of this, Turner."

"Leave us alone and I will." The two walked over to them.

"You have no business here, pirate!" the first boy said to Katie. She glared at them just as Hope came out. They didn't notice.

"Sorry to hear about parents. Served them right it did. Bloody pirates." Katie was about to protest when Hope walked over and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Cody Williamson and Geoffrey Higgins." They looked over at Hope and their eyes widened. "Is there a problem here boys? Because if there is I'm sure you're parents would love to hear about it."

"You think they would believe a pirate whore over their own sons?" Cody asked.

"How dare you! Didn't your parents tell you to respect others, especially adults?" Katie said.

"No. But even if they did, pirates don't deserve respect especially those who turn against their own social class." This angered Katie and she attempted to lunge at them but Hope held her back.

"No! Katie you're better than this."

"But, mother. They're insulting our family," Katie said a little agitated.

"Calm down." Hope looked at the two boys. "Those are some mighty strong words, lads. You're the spitting images of your fathers, they were just like you. Were you ever told of the last meetings your fathers and I had?"

"No," Geoffrey said a little unsure.

"Really? Not surprising. They were probably too embarrassed to talk about it. Of course, I'd be embarrassed to, if a 16 year old girl bested me in sword fighting." They were silent. "Now, my daughter is fully aware of how to handle a sword thanks to her father, myself, and a few others. Wouldn't it be embarrassing for you two if she bested you in a match or young Mr. Turner could take her place and best you that way. Therefore, you have three options: Katie, James, or you can leave and never bother them again. Your choice."

"No need for that. We were just leaving." They ran off. Katie smiled.

"You were wonderful."

"I've had a little practice over the years."

"I'm glad your back." Hope smiled.

"Come, I suspect my parents are sick with worry," Hope said turning around and saw Elizabeth and Will standing there. "How much of that did you see?"

"The whole thing," Will said.

"Sorry, some of these habits are hard to break."

"What? Scaring young men?" Elizabeth asked.

"You would've done the same thing. Besides, if they're old enough to make vulgar comments about women, they're old enough to take a small challenge or threat as it might have seemed."

"Oh, I'm not upset. They actually deserved it. You'd be amazed at what those two have done since you've been gone."

"I can imagine." With that, Will went back into the blacksmith shop with Darien and Jacoby while Elizabeth, Hope, Kate, James, and Jacoby headed towards the Danforth house.

SCENE CHANGE

Isabelle was sitting in the parlor with Andrew reading as he played with his peg top.

"When are my parents coming back?" he asked.

"Hopefully soon. I don't know how much longer I can go without knowing whether Hope is alive or dead." Andrew stood up and went to sit next to her. He laid his hand on her arm. She smiled just as and knock at the door came. Curious she got up and walked towards the front door. Elizabeth appeared and Andrew saw her.

"Mommy," he yelled running to her. Elizabeth smiled and scooped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you. Did you behave for Miss Isabelle?"

"Yes."

"Excellent." Next one in was Jacoby. Isabelle smiled and went over and hugged him.

"Jacoby. My dear brother, thank the heavens you're all right. What about Hope and Jack?"

"See for yourself," Jacoby said as Hope walked in with Katie, Nathaniel, and James.

"Hello, mother," Hope said. Isabelle ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Hope. I thought the worst when I heard about the attack. Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I had temporary memory loss but that has been healed."

"Where's Jack?" Hope's face saddened.

"I don't know. We have an idea and I'll tell you about it, it's a long story."

"We'll have time to talk about it later. Charles! Charles, they're back," Isabelle shouted towards the study. There was no response. "Charles!"

"It's all right, mother. I'll go to him," Hope said as she walked to the study and entered quietly. She silently shut the door when she caught sight of her father at his desk, busily writing something. She approached slowly.

"What is it, Tom?" Reverend Danforth asked without looking up. Hope stayed silent.

"For goodness sakes, man, speak up," he said looking up and spotted Hope. She smiled.

"Hello, father."

"Hope," he said as he stood and came around his desk. "Thank goodness, you're all right." He hugged her. She pulled back and saw his face was a white pallor.

"Are you feeling, all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, dear. I'm just a little tired from worrying about you." Hope looked at his desk and saw four words at the top of the page. Her face was a mixture of shock and worry. "What happened over there? We were told you were killed."

"Mother asked the same question. It's a long story."

NOTE: Well? What do you think? If it was a little boring, forgive me. I'm a little iffy on this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

ArianaielNightstar


	12. Clashing Opinions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related

NOTE: Thank you very much for the reviews they were very helpful. Just an FYI this chapter may seem very harsh especially on Hope's side but I have a reason. PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 12

Clashing Opinions

"Then, I suddenly remembered everything and revealed that Garret Stoker was a traitor," Hope said as she finished telling her family of what had occurred since she had last left Port Royal."

"I hope you had Commodore Norrington lock him away," Isabelle said. Hope looked away. "He is in prison is he not?"

"Not exactly," Hope said.

"What are you talking about?" Reverend Danforth asked.

"Apparently, Stoker only helped Scully to get home to his family in England. We made a bargain. He is to be honest and guide us as far as England, where he will be dropped off. But, along the way he would be treated as a crewmember but he would have to remain in a locked cell."

"The man betrayed you. You and Nathaniel could have been killed and for all you know Jack could be as well."

"After everything I have been through and everything that I've said you still doubt the chance that a situation thought bad could turn out good. Granted, you could be right but I'm not giving up. I know Jack is still alive."

"How?"

"Aidan is a pirate and pirates don't get rid of everything that crosses their path if they thought they could benefit from it. He took Jack in hopes that I would go after him. Even if he decided to…kill Jack, he knows that I wouldn't know either way and that I would still search for him. However, if he keeps Jack alive he has a bargaining tool."

"If you are aware of all this, you're falling into a trap and you know it."

"Yes, I know that, father. But I will do anything and everything to get him back, alive or dead." Her father sighed.

"I'll say this for you, my dear. Your choice to marry a pirate wasn't the brightest of ideas, however, that act has made you nobler then most would expect. Your determination is admirable." Hope was shocked as was Isabelle. Her father had never complimented her like that before.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure that out, Charles. Hope has always been like this, you just haven't realized it."

"Agreed. I was blinded by reason and what was proper. Having to accept that my son-in-law is a pirate forced me to think differently." Hope smiled. "If only your sister could see you now, she probably wouldn't believe it." She frowned.

"You'd be surprised at how much she would believe it." They looked at her confused.

"Nevermind. When we head out I would like you to watch Nathaniel and Katie for me."

"What? Mother. I am not staying here. I'm going with you to find father," Katie protested.

"No, Katie. It's too dangerous, I don't want anything to happen to you or your brother."

"We'll be fine."

"No. You have no idea who you're dealing with. The Scully brothers are in many ways worse than Draco. He is already using you're father against me, I can't risk the same happening to you two."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Sixteen is not old enough to partake on something as dangerous as this. You're still in a transition period between childhood and adulthood."

"You went with Jack and Will to find Elizabeth when she was kidnapped by Captain Barbossa."

"I was twenty-one. I was considered an adult."

"You owe this to me to let me go with you."

"Owe you?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea of what I've went through since you left me here?"

"Left you here? You wanted to stay and we allowed you too."

"That may be true, but I was referring more specifically to the days after word reached Port Royal that you and father were killed when Nassau Port was attacked."

"Now, that's not fair. We had no idea what was going to happen."

"I was devastated! And what's worse. When I finally found you and Nathaniel you didn't know who I was. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Katie yelled but her eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

"Do you think I wanted to forget who I was and my life? I hated it. Everyone was forcing these past memories on me. I couldn't stand it anymore. But, you're right, I don't know what it feels like for someone not to remember me. However, I do know what it feels like to lose someone you love more than anything. Have you forgotten you Aunt Catherine? She died right in front of me. I was only fourteen! Two years younger than you are now."

"I'm sorry, I..."

"You may think you are very grown-up but you still have a lot to learn about the way things work." Reverend Danforth started laughing a little. "And just what is so funny?"

"The both you. Arguing like common enemies. Take her with you. There's no reason she shouldn't go, she has every right to."

"Whose side are you on? I should think you'd be on mine."

"Normally, I would. But in this case Katie is right."

"What?"

"Why shouldn't she. You and Jack raised her for ten years on the seas compared to the six years she has been here on the land. Deep down her life on the sea is the only life she knows. She knows how to defend herself."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you."

"Hope, just think hard. Who does she remind you of?" Hope scoffed a little knowing what her father was saying. "She's just like you were when you were her age." She shook her head and walked to the window. "You're one of a few women who have defied the image of an Englishwoman and look what it's done for you. You're a skilled swordswoman. You've made yourself legendary and you are idolized by other women who are tired of being treated inferior because of their gender. You're daughter is one of them." She lowered her head and walked out of the parlor into the entryway and out the door, grabbing a black cloak on her way out.

"Where is she going?" Elizabeth asked.

"My guess would be to her sister's grave," Reverend Danforth said.

"How do you know?"

"She always does when she wants to be alone. I think it helps her cope with the hard times she feels she is experiencing." Charles looked over at Katie's saddened face.

"Don't take it to heart, dear. Your mother is just being stubborn, like she always has been. You should not feel bad about what you did. It is the truth. You have every right to go with them. Give her time, she'll change her mind."

"Time is something my father doesn't have," Katie said as she too walked to the entryway and left.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope walked slowly through the cemetery as the sun set. Her pace slowed as she came across a medium sized headstone. On its face were four lines of words, "Catherine Harriet Danforth. Born: February 6 1720 Died: June 10 1741. Beloved Daughter and Sister." Hope knelt in front of it. "I could use your help right now. I don't know what to do about Katie. Father is right when he said she has every right to come but I have a bad feeling. If I ever lost Jack and my children my life would be over." She reached out and placed her hand on the headstone. "I found a way to move on after you died. But I cannot go through that again….what would you do?"

SCENE CHANGE

Katie stopped at the edge of the cemetery and watched her mother. The setting sun silhouetted Hope's form against its orange and red colors as the wind ruffled her cloak and hair. Katie stood there a few moments longer and walked towards her mother just as Hope stood up slowly and walked to the edge of the hill. Katie continued towards her. As she neared she called out softly.

"Mother." She saw Hope lower her head and lilt it to the right. Katie walked up to her. "I'm sorry if I have angered you but I do have the right."

"Yes. Your grandfather pointed that out quite sternly," Hope said not turning her head to look at her daughter.

"You always told me that he was always so overprotective of you. If he thinks that I should go why are you questioning that?"

"Katie, we've been over this already."

"I know that, but you're not being fair."

"Fair? This is not about what is fair or unfair. The point is that this journey is dangerous and do not want something to happen to you."

"I can handle my own. If you have forgotten, you and father did teach me how to handle a sword and Will continued the training. He even taught James, whom I might add is just as good as his father for we've sparred many times."

"James is different. When you spar with him he's not trying to kill you. These pirates are not to be taken lightly. They are very skilled."

"Skilled or not. You went up against pirates and you had only received a few years of training with Will."

"Yes and would have been killed if their curse had been broken a minute later."

"What?"

"Apparently a story I neglected to tell you."

"Tell me now."

"It was when Elizabeth was kidnapped. Will had told Barbossa that his blood was what they needed to break the curse. As such, they marooned your father, Elizabeth, and myself on an island. We were found by Commodore Norrington and convinced him to rescue Will. The Commodore and over half of the crew waited outside the caves to capture the pirates when they came back out. Well, Barbossa was one step ahead of the Commodore. The pirates couldn't die so they walked under the water to the Dauntless and ambushed us." Hope said looking down at the Dauntless as it was being loaded with supplies. "I was trying to hold them back but one got the drop on me and slashed my arm. The force of the strike whirled me around to face the pirate and he slashed my chest. I fell to deck, hit my head, and lost consciousness. Later, in the cabin the commodore was telling me that the curse was broken just as the pirate was about to bring his sword down upon me."

"Why didn't Norrington help you?"

"He tried. But every time he did he was held back by other pirates. That is why I don't want you to come along, its dangerous."

"All the same. I have as much training as you did, but the only difference is that I had three skilled sword handlers train me, compared to your one.'

"That's not very significant, Katie."

"Please, mother. If this situation had been turned around and you were in father's place, he would let me go and you know it." Hope closed her eyes and hung her head knowing it was the truth.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can prove to me that you can take care of yourself and handle a sword well enough, I will let you come with me, but know that it will be under protest."

"Agreed. What do you want me to do?"

"A sparring match."

"Who do you want me to duel?"

"James. Since you both have experience. If I don't see proof I will give you one more chance. But the next sparring you do will be against me after which I will make the decision."

"You? Now that it not…"

"Don't you dare say that's it not fair, young lady. Any other mother would have never given you this chance. If you can stand up with me then that will prove to me that you can take care of yourself. Afterall, you did say you're old enough." Katie sighed agitated.

"Fine." With that she turned on her heels and walked out of the cemetery. Hope watched her go and shook her head.

"That was a bit harsh, lass," a male voice came. Hope turned around and saw that it was Darien.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay respects to Catherine."

"If you had left her alone you wouldn't have to be paying respects to her."

"Yer naught still on that are ye? I was her choice. Just like Sparrow was yer choice." Hope turned away. "Besides, ye should be thankin' me."

"Thanking you? Because of you my sister was killed!"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, if I hadn't met yer sister ye would have never learned how to handle a sword, ye would never have gone with Sparrow and Will to rescue Elizabeth and ye would be married to the Captain of the Royal Navy." Hope shook her head and walked away. "She was proud of ye!" She stopped. "Naught one moment went by when she didn't talk about ye. She loved ye." Without a word she headed back into town and walked in her former residence. When she entered she heard crying coming from the parlor. She walked to the entryway and saw Katie crying into James' shoulder. Everyone looked up at her approach and all held glares.

"I cannot believe you, Hope. You challenged your own daughter to a sparring match! How could you!" Isabelle yelled.

"If she thinks she's so grown up and can handle herself I want to see proof. I will not have one of those weasely, black-gutted pirates taking her away from me!"

"But why you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was the second sparring match if she didn't prove to me anything in the first match."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Because I am probably the only one here with the exception of Will, Jacoby, and Darien that would evenly match with a member of that crew."

"Then why didn't you say one of them? It's one thing to spar against someone who is just a friend or a distant relative. But it is another thing when the one you're sparring against is your own mother!" Charles yelled.

"You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly! You had no right. I'm ashamed of you, Hope." Tears welled in her eyes. "As your father I am going against your decision. There will be no sparring match and Katie will be going along with you and that's final!"

"Well, I'm sorry you're so ashamed of me but it comes with the territory when you daughter's a pirate!" Hope yelled.

"I guess you're right. I had high hopes for you. Right now you should be married to Captain Gillette. But you had to go off and marry a pirate."

"I wouldn't have been happy in that life! You were so consumed in improving my image. You bought me a whole new wardrobe when we told you. Why can't you be happy with who I really am? I'm happy in the life I choose and I don't regret it. You cannot blame me for wanting to protect my children from harm. I have seen first hand what these pirates do. I battled face to face with the man who murdered Catherine, who then turned out to be my father by birth. None of you have any idea what that feels like! Not one! So you're the one who doesn't have any right to control me or my life! I live the life of a pirate. Some day you'll be forced to accept that!" She turned and left the house, slamming the door behind her. Without any words Jacoby and Gibbs left as well. Just before he left, Jacoby turned back towards them

"She's right. Her ways may seem wrong, but there is a reason for the things she does. If you need us we'll be at the blacksmith shop or somewhere in the vicinity." The others remained silent. Katie watched them leave. A few moments later she got up and ran up to her room and returned quickly with a sword at her hip as she ran out the door.

"Katie!" James yelled running after her. They were followed by the others.

SCENE CHANGE

Katie ran towards the blacksmith shop followed closely by James and the others.

"Katie, what are you doing?"

"If she wants me to prove to her that I'm capable of handling a sword then I'll prove it to her."

"Katie, listen to yourself. Do you know who you sound like?"

"I don't care, James. She needs to understand I'm not a child anymore, whether she believes that or not." James caught up with her and wheeled her around to face him.

"You don't have to prove anything to your mother."

"Yes, I do. I want her approval. My whole life my father has told me stories about her and she has told me a few as well. I wanted to be like her so much and I still do. I know she means well and I understand why she doesn't want me to go. But, I can't just stay around here and not know what happened to my father. This is the only way I can go."

"Your grandfather already said you could go."

"I know that. Like my mother I don't what I do or don't do to be handed to me. If I'm to go on this quest I must prove to my mother I am capable," Katie said just as she walked through the door of the blacksmith shop and saw her mother, Jacoby, Gibbs, Darien, and Will there. They turned their heads at her entrance. Katie drew her sword and held it a few inches from her mother's throat. "You said I needed to prove to you I was capable of handling a sword. I've come to do just that."

NOTE: Well? What do you think? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW

ArianaieNightstar


	13. Lesson to be Learned

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything POTC related except my own characters

NOTE: Hey all! I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update. This semester has been a nightmare, I have 3 page papers due each week in one of my classes. Then, I've been sick on and off since winter break ended. Anyway, I will try to get Chapter 14 up and going as soon as possible, hopefully not as long as this chapter has taken. I feel so bad. PLEASE REVIEW!

NOTE2: If anyone is interested in reading about sequels to Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl movie. Go to the website: In the top left side of the screen the title: Search the IMDb is listed. In the blank, type in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. It has a plot summary and some of the characters for the sequels, I'm so excited! )

CHAPTER 13

Lesson to be Learned

Hope stood unmoving as Katie held her sword to her throat.

"I'll spar with you, since it seems the only way you'll let me go." Hope was still silent.

"Did I miss something?" Will asked.

"Hope challenged Katie to a sparring match," James said.

"What? Hope, how could you!" Hope sighed roughly before going over to Will and pulling him away.

"I get the point it was wrong to do so. My family already expressed their opinions towards this. There is a lesson to be learned here so don't you go sending me on a journey of guilt. Just play along. Savvy?"

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me." Hope turned back around to Katie. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. You threw the challenge."

"Yes, I did. But I said that you were to spar against James and if I was not convinced then you would spar against me."

"Nevertheless, you said it yourself. James doesn't match up to the skill of those pirates and yourself."

"I did say that."

"Exactly. Father might not have much time so let's get this over with."

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?"

"Like I said. No."

"I don't understand. You said I needed to spar against you. So let's spar."

"I won't spar with you, Katie."

"What? You want me to spar James instead? Fine!"

"If I can avoid it I would like to not spar with you. You beat me every time," James said.

"I don't want you to spar anyone," Hope said just as Reverend Danforth, Isabelle, Elizabeth, Andrew, and Nathaniel entered the blacksmith shop and saw Katie standing before Hope her sword still raised.

"Katie, stop this. I forbid it. You don't need to prove anything," Reverend Danforth said.

"Let her speak, father."

"Hope! You're her mother. Though I don't agree with your ways you must stop this nonsense."

"I am being a mother, now would you please let her speak," Hope said calmly. They looked at her confused.

"I don't understand you, mother. First, you say I need to spar with you to prove I can go and then you say I don't have to spar anyone. What do I need to do to prove myself to you?" Katie yelled. Hope smiled.

"You just did."

"What?"

"I asked you to prove to me your skill because I wanted to see how you would react. I already know that you can handle a sword. You were better at the sword at age ten than I was I age fifteen. I needed to know how high your determination was to save your father. These pirates are not to be taken lightly. Although skill is important, wit is what will win in the end."

"I don't understand."

"I trust you with my life, Katie. If I was unable to come on this journey and I had to pick one person to take my place, it would be you. I know you've been through much these past few weeks and I'm sorry. But, we still have your father to save."

"You conniving, little sneak. I'd like to know how you do it." Elizabeth said smiling. Hope shrugged her shoulders. Reverend Danforth was shocked.

"That whole sparring thing was just an act?" Charles asked.

"Well, yes and no. I would like to know how my daughter would fair against me since she has received six more years of training, but, that can wait till some other time."

"I can go?" Katie asked.

"Yes."

"You're not going to change your mind?"

"No."

"Swear it?"

"Katie, honestly. I may be harsh sometimes and I know that you don't understand why I do some things, but I'm still your mother and you have my word."

"I told you she has reasons for everything she does," Jacoby said.

"How did you come upon this?" Reverend Danforth asked.

"You learn a few things when you live half your life among English aristocrats and the other half around pirates." Everyone still couldn't believe it. "Will, how are you coming with the swords?"

"They're all sharpened."

"Great." Hope said as she walked over and handed one to sword to Jacoby and Darien. "How many will be coming along besides myself, Jacoby, Darien, Gibbs, and Katie?"

"You already know my answer," Will said as he finished sharpening one last sword.

"I'll go," James said.

"You certainly will not. I need you here," Elizabeth said.

"Mother, please. I want to go. I want to be with Katie. You've seen how much skill I have on the sword. I could help." Elizabeth looked over at Hope.

"There's no need for both our children to be cross with us. Besides, his father will be there. When Will can't watch him, I will."

"Please, mother."

"Very well." James smiled.

"Thank you."

"Will, do you have any daggers?" Hope asked.

"I think so," Will said, walking to the wall. "How many?"

"Two." Will pulled two small, silver daggers from their holders and handed them to Hope. She stuck one in her boot and walked over to Katie. "Take this."

"Why? I already have a sword."

"Take it. You never know when you might need it if you're in close proximity of your enemy or if you have lost your sword in a fight." Katie looked at her a little scared then took it and put it in her boot as well. Hope reached out and placed her hand on Katie's shoulder. "You'll be fine. You had good teachers," Hope said lifting Katie's chin up. She nodded. "We need to leave as soon as possible. Aidan already has about a six-day lead on us. Jacoby, could you go see how far the Commodore is from setting out?"

"Aye."

SCENE CHANGE

The Wandering Hangman pulled into Kinsale in County Cork, Ireland. A singing voice came down the companionway that awoke Jack from where he sat in the corner of the cell sleeping.

"I've been a wild rover for many a year and I spent all my money on whiskey and beer, and now I'm returning with gold in great store and I never will play the wild rover no more," Donovan Scully, the middle brother, sang as he appeared. Jack cringed at his off tone singing. Donovan did a little dance as he walked over to the cell, still singing. "And it's no, nay, never. No nay never no more, Will I play the wild rover. No never no more." He laughed before banging on the bars. "Wake up, Sparrow! It's be a bright, glorious morning for an Irishman."

"You already woke me with that blasted singing. A dog would run at the sound of your singing, mate."

"No need to be harsh, Jack. As I said, it be a bright and glorious morning for an Irishman."

"You thinking about leaving the pirate life mate? That song spoke quite clearly."

"That just be a song, me father, sang to us as young lads.'

"Pity. Where are we?"

"Ireland." Jack looked at him confused.

"Which one are you?"

"Donovan."

"You as mangy as your brother?"

"No. Me brother be worse than I."

"You all act alike to me."

"They're me brothers, we naught be that different," Donovan said unlocking the cell. "Out ye go, Sparrow. Me brother have a wee trip planned for ye."

"Ooo. Do I get a treat if I'm good?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Ye be behavin' yerself, ye can keep yer life. I believe that be treat enough for ye, or maybe, we kill yer family and then we kill you."

"You lay one hand on them…"

"What could ye do, Sparrow? The only thing yer famous for is getting caught by the Royal Navy, oh and weddin' an aristocratic woman, a minister's daughter no less. Besides, it be me brother who be deciding yer fate," Donovan said pulling Jack out of the cage and up on deck. The village of Kinsale was about the same size as Port Royal. There were no big houses just several medium sized wooden homes and a market on the main road. On the dock, several men stood fishing and out in the harbor, fisherman boats lined the port. The Wandering Hangman loomed eerily over the other boats.

"Nice little village, mate. Why do you ever leave?" Jack asked smirking. Donovan glared at him before pushing him down the plank where Aidan stood waiting.

"Good morning, Jack. Welcome to yer new home."

"No thanks. I like the sea better." Up on the deck the youngest brother, Finnegan, started to walk down the plank when Aidan yelled to him.

"Ye be stayin on the ship, lil' brother."

"Why?"

"Because I said so ye mangy cad!" Finnegan glared at Aidan before walking away. "Ye have to excuse me younger brother. He naught know how to do anything right."

"Seems to me you don't give him a chance to do anything."

"Rightly so. Everything he does do, he fails at. We only bring him along because me mother asked us too." Donovan was growing a little impatient.

"Can we get on with this? We didn't bring him here to make friends."

"Ye be absolutely right," Aidan said pulling Jack along with him.

SCENE CHANGE

"I don't really like this idea of leaving during the night," Norrington said.

"Commodore we've been over this already. Jack is in danger every minute counts."

"Yes. I am aware."

"You agreed to this."

"I did. But I had no idea it would be during the night."

"I don't see the problem here. Night, day. It doesn't matter. If you are worried about obstacles, the moon is full. I should provide well enough light to see by." Norrington sighed.

"Very well. Prepare to cast off!" Norrington yelled to the crew before he walked away. Hope turned towards her family, went to Nathaniel, and kneeled before him.

"You behave for your grandparents, Nathan. Your sister and I will return with your father soon. I promise." Nathaniel hugged her.

"I miss you."

"I'll miss you as well," Hope said kissing his forehead then going to her parents.

"I seem to always be leaving when we've had so little time together."

"You have more important things to do, Hope. Jack needs you. When you return we will have plenty of time together," Isabelle said. Hope smiled and went to Reverend Danforth.

"You want to come along? We're stopping at England to drop Stoker off, if he behaves himself."

"No thank you. That is a voyage for the younger generation. I only ask that you promise me that you will come back safe and unharmed."

"You know I can't make a promise like that, father. It's uncertain what will happen."

"Then at least promise that you will try."

"That I can promise you." Reverend Danforth smiled and hugged her. When he pulled away, she kissed his cheek. "I love you." She then walked over to Elizabeth and Will.

"I need you to do something for me, Elizabeth."

"Anything." Elizabeth said.

"If something happens to me or to Jack I want you to take care of Nathaniel and Katie for me. I pray nothing happens to Will, but I don't know what will happen. As for Katie, I am going to make sure she stays safe."

"I will. As long as you promise me something."

"Yes."

"Be my eyes with James. Will can't do everything."

"I'll keep him safe, just as I will with Katie and Will." Elizabeth nodded.

"Be careful, Hope."

"You've been all I could have asked for in a best friend. I thank you for sticking by me all these years," Hope said. Elizabeth nodded and hugged her.

"Same to you. Now, stop talking as if you're never coming back. I know you will and you better," Elizabeth said.

"I can't make promises."

"I know. Good luck." With that, Hope walked away towards the Dauntless. Before she got too far she saw Edward standing a few feet talking with a woman and two children. She saw him kiss the woman then the kids before heading back to the Dauntless. Gillette saw Hope watching him and went to her. Before he could say anything Hope started.

"I'm happy for you, Edward. I still feel guilty after all these years." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be. I forgave you a long time ago remember?"

"I know." He smiled at her before walking up the ship. She saw that everyone was on the ship except her and Will. When she turned back around, she saw that he was with Elizabeth. "Will. It's time to go." He nodded at her. When she turned back around Gillette's wife was standing in front of her.

"So, you're Hope Danforth."

"Yes, I am."

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"If you hadn't betrayed Edward and fell for that pirate I would never have married him. I have the life you threw away." Hope was a little offended by the woman's words.

"Is this going to be a, my horse is bigger than your horse argument? If that's what you think, you will not get the satisfaction. I admit what I did was wrong and Edward told me a long time ago before he even met you that he forgave me."

"No, he didn't. He just says that to make you feel less guilty." Hope was silent.

"Oh, for once, the pirate is silent." Hope glared at her before whispered angrily to her.

"Don't you dare think you're high and mighty ways will get the best of me. You forget I was raised a nobleman's daughter for 21 years. For another 16 years, I was with pirates. I am very skilled with the sword and my birth father was a pirate. I would advice you not to mess with me, because you'll lose."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm not threatening you. That was just a good-natured warning. Despite what you might think about pirates, I'm not like them. I'm the voice of reason in most cases." The woman was silent. "Oh, and just for your information. I love Jack Sparrow, not Edward. So if you feel threatened by me, don't. That relationship was over a long time ago. Even if I still did love him. I would never try to take him away from you. I'm not like that." Hope knew she was lying to herself about her statement. Though, she didn't love Edward the way she once did, she knew that, what she said sixteen years ago still held true. Part of her would always love him but not in the way she loved Jack. She just couldn't bring it upon herself to say that to Edward's wife. Things were bad enough already. With those thoughts in her mind, Hope walked up to the ship followed by Will. The woman looked after her with a straight face before turning and walking away with her children. When Hope was on board Gillette approached her.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing important. She's quite a pistol." Hope walked over to Katie, as Gillette looked after her confused. "You all right?" Hope asked Katie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried." Hope reached out and moved loose hairs from her face.

"So am I," Hope said as she walked below deck to the holding cells. "So, Mr. Stoker. Are we going to be a good boy on this voyage or are you going to cause trouble for me?"

"I already gave ye my word, lass. Just ye keep to yers."

"Don't worry. You cooperate, you'll be dropped off in England as promised. However, that means you tell me and anyone else who asks the truth, nothing is to be left out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably."

"Good. We're about to set sail."

"The sooner the better." Hope walked away silently as the Dauntless began its voyage to Kinsale, Ireland.

NOTE: Well? Like? Hate? I'm still working on the POVs and trying to get more humor in. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!

ArianaielNightstar


	14. An Unexpected Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related

NOTE: Well, as promised this chapter was out sooner than the last chapter. I am building up the good parts, hopefully (crossing fingers), there's action in the next chapter when they arrive in Kinsale. ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 14

An Unexpected Visitor

"I was thinking a slight elaborate ceremony, not too much and not too less," Katie said as she and James talked about their wedding plans on the main deck of the Dauntless.

"Are you sure we need everything so elaborate? We agreed to a medium sized wedding."

"I know, but, your mother is the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. A good size of the town will be there, that is how it was when your parents were married, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes, but, I would prefer a smaller wedding just our families and friends."

"James, a wedding only comes once and I want it to be perfect, like a fairytale." James sighed.

"Very well. Whatever makes you happy, love." Katie smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you."

SCENE CHANGE

"I think they're still too young to be making this type of commitment," Will said. Hope was sitting on a barrel by the railing sharpening her sword.

"It's not entirely unheard of, Will. Children always seem too young to their parents at that age. They're halfway in between childhood and adulthood. I was only sixteen when Edward and I started courting." Will turned to Hope.

"I can't believe you don't share the same concern as I do."

"It's a common occurrence, Will."

"Are you sure we're both talking about the same thing?"

"We were talking about James and Katie courting weren't we?" Will looked at her in disbelief.

"Katie hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"They're engaged."

"What?"

"They're going to be married in five months. That is why I was saying they're still too young for a commitment like marriage."

"They're getting married?" Will nodded.

"Katie! Would you come here for a second please," Hope said standing up and walking towards Katie and James.

"Hope! Wait! Don't be cross with them. I'm sure she was going to tell you but you lost your memory, it probably left her mind for the time being."

SCENE CHANGE

"Katie!" Hope yelled to her daughter.

"Coming, mother!"

"She doesn't look very happy," James said.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I've done nothing wrong, that I know of anyway." Katie met her mother halfway. "Is something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say wrong, but you can take it that way if you wish." Katie gave her a confused look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know what I'm talking young lady. When were you going to tell me you were to be married?" Katie's eyes widened when she realized she had indeed not told her mother she was to be married.

"I was going to tell you when you came into Port Royal, but, then we heard about Nassau port and it left my mind. I wanted to tell you sooner but you had no memory." Hope sighed and dropped her head. "That is all right isn't it, mother. You do approve and give your blessing don't you?"

"Katie, I do approve of your match but I'm not the one who you need to ask for a blessing from. You know how your father feels about things like this."

"I know he would approve. He likes James, he told me himself."

"When?"

"The day I met Nathaniel for the first time. Father insisted I tell him all about James."

"Are you sure you want to do this. You're still a little too young."

"Mother, I'm turning seventeen in a few months, I am old enough to make my own decisions."

"I know you are. But, don't you think you both might be, I don't know, rushing into this? Why not wait a few more years."

"Because I want to be married now."

"But why? James isn't going anywhere. It wouldn't hurt to wait until you're eighteen."

"I don't want to wait until I'm eighteen. Other girls get married around my age and plus I love James, so much and I want to start a family."

"Katie, I don't think you quite understand how much responsibility it takes to raise a family, let alone, getting married. I'm not saying that you shouldn't get married, I'm just saying that it might be best for you to wait a few more years." Katie looked over at Will.

"You don't agree with her do you?" Will was silent as he contemplated his answer.

"Father? Please tell me you don't agree with her. You and mother were so excited when we told you," James said.

"I know we were. But, I think Hope might be right. Marriage is a big step and starting a family is an even bigger one. Look at yourselves. You're only sixteen and you can't even agree on what size wedding to have, how can you possibly get married now?" James put an arm around Katie.

"We love each other." Will and Hope looked at each other.

"Love isn't everything. Love is the dominant part of a relationship, but, it doesn't solve problems," Hope said

"I thought you'd be happy for us?" Katie said.

"I am, it's just I think you're rushing this."

"Well that's where you're wrong, mother. We're not rushing this. James and I are going to be married in five months whether you approve or not." With that they walked off.

"Well, that didn't go very well at all did it?" Hope said.

"No. It was actually worse than what I figured," Will said as Hope nodded.

SCENE CHANGE

Katie and James walked down to the living quarters deck. Katie was in an outrage. "I can't believe them. I thought they'd be happy for us. Why does it matter how old we are?" Katie asked. "Nothing I say or do makes my mother happy. We were so close when I was younger but now I've argued with her more in a few days than I have in sixteen years."

"Your mother is just as concerned as are my parents. It's true that we're not children, nor adults, but, I think they are just having problems with letting us go. Parents are like that. They want to hold on as long as possible."

"Who told you that?"

"My grandfather. He told me how he felt when my mother was older and how he didn't want to let her go. He eventually accepted that she had her own life and that she loved my father whether he had pirate blood in him or not.

"I understand that, but why can't they be happy for us. It doesn't matter how old we are. I've seen couples getting married at our age in the past," Katie said.

"So have I," James said as Katie sighed and sat down.

"Maybe we should elope."

"Katie. How can you say such things?"

"Why don't we? Our families don't approve."

"They do approve, just not of getting married at our age. They will accept and honor our wishes sooner or later."

"If they don't can we elope then?" Katie asked. James laughed.

"You're daft some times, girl," James said as he kissed her.

SCENE CHANGE

"Since they won't listen to us its best we just let them be. If they think they're old enough then let's see what happens. Let's see how they handle the situation, no interference, even if they ask."

"That's a good idea," Will said.

"I'm just glad Jack isn't here right now, he would not have been so…." Hope was interrupted when the bell rang. Marines ran about the decks loading guns and preparing the ship. Hope and Will ran up to the wheel where Norrington stood looking through his telescope.

"What's happening?" Hope asked Gillette.

"There was a ship spotted. It might be a pirate ship." Hope ran away and began to climb the footropes to the crow's nest.

"Hope! What are doing? Come down from there!" Gillette yelled up to her.

"No, Edward. I want to see if I can get a better look. I'm not causing any harm."

"Now is not the time for her to be stubborn."

"When isn't she?" Will asked. Gillette shrugged his shoulders realizing Will was right.

SCENE CHANGE

Up on the crow's nest, Hope looked to the horizon and saw the ship. It was heading towards them at a fairly high speed. When the ship was closer she saw red sails.

"The Dragon's Eye?" She looked down and saw Norrington give the order to load the cannons. She quickly grabbed a rope and swung back down to the wheel, startling Norrington.

"Hope, what on earth?"

"Let me see the telescope."

"What?"

"Let me see the bloody telescope I think I recognize the ship." Norrington handed the telescope to her and she peered through it. She looked to the hull and saw the dragon figurehead. She couldn't make out any faces as she examined the ship. They didn't appear to be loading any weapon of any kind.

"Why haven't they fired. They're within range," a lieutenant exclaimed. Hope lowered the telescope a bit.

"They're not engaging. No one is loading the cannons."

"On the main deck, yes, but what about on the lower decks."

"If they were a threat they would have fired by now," Will said. When the ship was closer, Hope looked through the telescope again and looked to the wheel. She saw a dark skinned female with a red bandana holding her hair back. Hope smiled wide.

"Call off the gun crews."

"What? Why?" Norrington asked.

"They're friends."

"How do you know?" Hope looked back through the telescope and saw the woman looking through her own telescope. Hope waved and saw the other woman wave back.

"Gibbs! Jacoby! It's Anamaria."

"That stubborn lass?" Gibbs said walking over and looking through the telescope.

"Who is this Anamaria?" Norrington asked.

"She was part of Jack crew's before and after he regained control over the Black Pearl. When I defeated Captain Draco I gave her his ship. Consider it payment for a little issue she had with Jack sixteen years ago." Hope laughed a little remembering how Jack and Anamaria always argued about the littlest thing. "It's an interesting story, actually."

"Do tell."

"Maybe some other time." They all watched as the Dragon's Eye drew closer to the Dauntless. Even though Hope said it was alright the marines were still a little hesitant and untrusting. To them, a pirate is a pirate. When the ships were side by side Hope called out.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Get your high society dungbie over here!" Anamaria yelled back. Norrington and a few others looked at her.

"She never has fully accepted the fact that I'm of a high society family and yet I married a pirate."

"I think it's more that she can't believe ye once were one, lass. But, I naught be thinkin' that is what they be meanin'," Gibbs said.

"Oh, the dungbie thing. That is just a term Anamaria uses to mean the bum." The marines grabbed a foot ladder and connected both ships to it.

"No need for that, gentlemen!" Hope called out as Jacoby, Will, Gibbs, and Darien swung over to the Dragon's Eye. "We don't need ropes!" Hope said as she too swung over. She turned and yelled back. "Make sure Katie stays on this ship."

"Swinging on ropes, sword fighting, I'll never get used to it," Norrington said.

Katie and James walked up from below deck and saw the dragon's eye beside them. Katie smiled.

"It's Anamaria! I can't believe it," Katie said running over to the foot ladder. Gillette stopped her.

"Your mother said for you to stay on this ship."

"But, Captain."

"No. I will not disobey your mother." Katie sighed and sat down on some barrels.

"What does she have against me? She doesn't let me do anything. I'm sick of it. She treats me like a child!"

"You are still a child in her eyes."

"That's no excuse," Katie as she walked to the forward hull.

"Maybe one of us should talk to Hope. Katie is right, to an extent," Gillette said.

"You and I both know that it is best to leave them alone. This problem is between mother and daughter. They have to figure it out," Norrington said.

"I'm aware of that, sir. I just want to help."

"As do I, Captain. As do I." Several minutes passed as Hope, Gibbs, Will, Darien, Jacoby, and Anamaria talked. Katie still was standing down at the hull with James.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Katie asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine."

SCENE CHANGE

"You're sure you didn't see anything?" Hope asked

"Aye. We were sailing back from Morocco."

"Then, I guess we're on our own." Hope was silent for a moment before she looked at Anamaria. "What I'm about to ask is something that I wouldn't normally do. I would…."

"We'll go with you," Anamaria interrupted.

"You, you will?" Will asked.

"Aye. Sparrow may be a lyin', stealin', good for nothing cad sometimes but I won't be lettin' him suffer in the hands of the bloody curs."

"Thank you."

"Just be keepin' that Commodore under control."

"Don't worry about him. He actually wanted to come to lend aid."

"That be a little surprisin'."

"Aye," Hope said. "Let me talk with him first." Hope walked over to the foot ladder and crossed back over to the Dauntless and over to Norrington. "Well, she has agreed to follow us and give us help. Are you all right with this?"

"Do I have choice?"

"No." Norrington smiled a little.

"Just keep them under control." Hope smiled.

"That's exactly what Anamaria said about you," Hope said as she walked over to the railing and yelled out. "Everything is set. Weigh anchor!" Anamaria nodded and yelled to the crew.

"Weight anchor, make quick!" Anamaria said as Jacoby and Will crossed back over.

"I take it Gibbs and Darien are staying with Anamaria."

"Aye. Gibbs didn't like the company of marines and neither was Turner."

"Very well," Hope said as she walked over to the hull where Katie and James still stood. Katie glared at her. "Darling, please don't give me that look. What have I done this time?"

"I don't want to be treated like a ten year old anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't let me do anything."

"What things don't I let you do?"

"Well, for one back in Port Royal you made it sound like I couldn't go. Then, I'm not old enough to be married, and you wouldn't even let me say hello to Anamaria. She's my friend too." For once Hope didn't know what to say.

"You're right, Katie."

"Of course, I'm right!"

"You might not realize this, but I've been this way with you since you were five. Only, you didn't notice it until you were older and without your father and I watching you're every move. You're becoming independent. That's good, there's nothing wrong with that. But, maybe, my ways of parenting and opinions aren't what's bothering you."

"What are you talking about? What else could it be?"

"I don't know, Katie. That's for you to figure out on your own. As I said, you're old enough to think for yourself." With that, Hope walked off. Katie lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"You left me in Port Royal." Hope stopped and turned.

"Left you? You wanted to stay in Port Royal."

"I know! I know I wanted to stay in Port Royal but deep down I wanted you and father to say no."

"I don't understand, Katie."

"I was fine, for about year. But then when you would come and visit you only stayed for one night. Even if I hadn't seen you in two months you still left the next morning. I missed you and father so much." Hope walked over to her.

"That's why you've been so angry with me?"

"Well, yes. I guess at one point I thought you didn't care about me. Nathaniel was born and I felt like he replaced me," Katie said as she walked to the railing. Hope sighed and turned to James.

"James, would you excuse us for a few minutes." He nodded and walked away. Hope walked up to Katie and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Katie, look at me." She slowly turned. Hope reached out and took Katie's face in her hands. "No one could ever take your place in your father's and my heart. We thought about you everyday when we were apart. Your father actually said once that he was going to steal you during the night because he missed you so much, as did I. But, we thought you were happier in Port Royal. At one point I did question your behavior. You were always so excited when we visited I just figured that it was normal for a child when they see their parents after an extended period of time to react like you did. Now, I see it might have been more than that." Katie pulled away and walked to the other side of the hull.

"I was happy in Port Royal. I just missed the sea, so much. I never had as many worries at sea as I do on land."

"Why didn't you ever say anything to us?"

"I don't know. I wanted too, but, I guess…I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Father never gave up on anything. I didn't want him, or you for that matter, to look down at me." Hope walked over to her and stood next to her.

"Katie, you were only ten years old. You took a big step and we are proud of you for that. You should never be afraid to tell us anything and we would never look down upon you. We love you."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry. I never realized how much you going through."

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I've just been worried about father. He seems to have a past that seems to catch up with him wherever he goes."

"Unfortunately, he does. But, you want to know what he told me that day you asked to be left in Port Royal. When I was pleading to have his life spared he said that he wouldn't know what to do if he lost you. He always said you contributed in making him go soft." Katie smiled a little.

"I want him to walk me down the aisle."

"And he will. We will find him. I promise you that, for I won't rest until I find him either." Katie hugged her mother.

"I love you too," Katie said.

SCENE CHANGE

As night fell, Jack lay on a wooden bench in the cell he had been put in. The Scully brothers had taken him to Castle Scully. It was a fortress type castle that had been in the Scully clan since the late 1100s. It survived many attacks and sieges, but still has retained the descendents on the first Scully's. There was nothing he could really do, for he was weak from malnutrition. Surviving off of two hard tack biscuits a day and not a whole lot of water. Jack lay there staring the barred window of the dungeon at the moon. He slowly drifted off to sleep with only a dream to comfort him. In this dream, Hope appeared. She stood at the hull of a ship he didn't recognize, facing the helm. She was dressed in white and her short brown hair was long again. Her hair was being picked up by the gentle sea breezes as the full moon illuminated her figure. She looked over at him a smiled before the image faded and was replaced by a past image. They were in the captain's cabin. On the bed, Jack laid on top of Hope as she ran her fingers through his dreadlocks and fingered some of his beaded strands.

_"We could find some beads and match."_ Hope laughed as they kissed. Once, twice, and then several more times each with a little more emotion. Following this image was another. They were both standing at the hull, once again, in each other's embrace with nothing but the sea in front of them.

_"I never could have asked for a better place to be," Hope said. _

_ "With me or on me ship?"_

_ "Both," Hope said turning to face him. _

_ "I have everything I ever wanted and it's all thanks to you for wanting to commandeer a ship of the Royal Navy to find your own ship."_

_ "I'm flattered, love." Hope laughed._

_ "You should be," she said as she kissed him. "I love you."_

_ "Aye. Me too."_

_ "Embarrassed to say it back, aye?"_

_ "Of course not. If you want I will yell it from the crow's nest and deliver it throughout the entire ship. I love you!" Jack yelled as he started yelling and pretending to walk away. Hope laughed and pulled him back, putting her arms around his neck. _

_ "You like causing trouble, don't you?"_

_ "You just now noticed?"_

_ "No. I knew that from the day I met you, Jack Sparrow."_

_ "Then it's settled. Did I say I love you?"_

_ "I think the entire ocean heard you," Hope said smiling before they kissed_.

Jack awoke as the dreams ended and looked back through the bars.

"Wherever you are Hope. You better get here soon. You and I both have a score to settle."

NOTE: Well? What do think? Like? Hate? Are the chapter transition going to slow, let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!

ArianaielNightstar


	15. Misunderstandings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related, except my characters and the names of the ships not appearing in the movie.

NOTE: Hi all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, what is it, 2 ½ mths. School has been chaotic, I felt like I had barely any time to breathe. But, school is out for the summer so now I can get updates out even sooner. As you might have guessed if you've read the prequels to this story: Pirates of the Caribbean: Moonlight's Curse and Dragon's Eye, this book is going to be the longest. I know my transitions seem slow and some chapters might be boring but please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my longest ones at (14 pgs) so I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of you who reviewed CHP 14. Same deal with this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 15

Misunderstandings

The star filled night sky gently covered the calm waves of the ocean as the Dauntless and the Dragon's Eye continued their voyage to Ireland. They were five days away. Most of the occupants from both ships had turned in for the night, except those on the night watch. The main deck of the Dauntless was empty save for the ten marines on duty, Commodore Norrington, Captain Gillette, and Hope. Norrington stood at the helm watching the Dragon's Eye as Hope walked up to him.

"You don't trust them, do you?" Norrington jumped a little at her approach. Hope laughed. "Did I startle you?" He turned towards her.  
"Just a little." She chuckled again.

"Sorry. Apparently you were deep in thought." Both turned towards the Dragon's Eye.

"You could say that. What was it that you asked?"

"You don't trust them, do you?"

"Not particularly."

"I'm gonna say this once, James. You trust me don't you?"

"I do."

"Then trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about. If any of them try anything I'll handle it." Norrington was silent. "Come on, Commodore. I'll buy you a new hat if I'm wrong," Hope said in a bribing tone. Norrington smiled ear to ear before looking at Hope who gave him a big smile in return.

"Very well."

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm or it would be a bribe, now wouldn't it?" He laughed a little.

"You're so much like, Catherine."

"I know, everyone tells me that."

"It's true, especially your smile, the same as Catherine's." They were both silent. "Hope, Can I be honest with you?"

"Haven't you always been?"

"I enjoy being around the new you."

"The new me? What ever are you talking about?"

"The person you've become since you met, Sparrow."

"Really….do tell."

"Well, before you met Sparrow you followed the ways that any other aristocratic woman would. But after you married him the side of you that came out is a joy to be around."

"And I wasn't before? Well that's fine thanks there, mate," Hope said in a kind of sarcastic tone.

"I didn't mean that, you were an absolute joy to be around before but it's just now…"

"I make things more enjoyable?"

"Exactly."

"Well, when you have more freedom you'd be amazed what can come out. Of course being married to wise cracking pirate doesn't help matters, but." Norrington walked away.

"Do me a favor, Hope."

"It depends what it is."

"Don't change. I know your father wishes for you to return to who you were before, behavior wise, but, don't ever let him persuade you to do so."

"Agreed, but, on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"You lighten up, Mr. Commodore." Norrington smiled.

"We'll see. Good night, Hope."

"Good night, Commodore."

"Gillette! You have command of the ship, I will be turning in."

"Yes, sir," Gillette said as he walked up to the helm and acknowledged Hope's presence. There was an awkward silence between them for a long time before Hope couldn't stand it anymore.

"Captain? May I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"I've heard many things over the years that I want to clear up for my own knowledge."

"About what?"

"Us." He turned to her.

"You might want to elaborate on that."

"All right. I might as well come out and say it. Did you ever truly forgive me or not?" This caught Gillette off guard. "I ask this because I have had a couple people tell me that you hadn't, is that true?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Hope."

"I don't understand, Edward. Why did you lie to me then? Did you want me to feel less guilty for what I did? I told you that I hadn't expected to fall in love with Jack."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"The truth is I never did and never have to this moment. I wasted six years on you thinking we would be together in the end and then you go off and fall for some pirate. It took me five years to finally move on."

"I don't blame you for not forgiving me, I wouldn't have either if I were in you're position."

"My reputation stood to be shattered if didn't marry someone. I do love my wife, but, I don't think I will ever truly love her."

"But why? Surely enough years have passed. You grow to love others, like I did with Jack"

"You don't understand what I'm saying, Hope."

"I understand perfectly. You're worried you'll never truly love your…"

"I love you," Edward interrupted.

"What?" Hope asked in disbelief.

"I'm still so much in love with you. My feelings for you have been holding me back."

"Edward, we've been through all this." Edward goes over to her and takes her hands in his.

"I know we can never be together, Hope. But that will not stop me from loving you till the day I die." Hope starts to tear over.

"Edward. Please, don't do this. I've never been able to get rid of the phantom I put between us."

"I have to. This is something I've wanted to get off my chest for a long time."

"What good will it do? I can't leave Jack. I love him, Edward."

"Why does that matter. You said it yourself. A part of your heart will always belong to me, but the other part belongs to Jack. The same goes for me. A part of me will love you forever, but the other part belongs to my wife."

"That's how it should be. Your heart and my heart belong to two very different people." Hope walked away and Gillette ran after her.

"Hope, wait!"

"There's nothing more to discuss, Captain. We put everything out in the open and let's just leave it at that."

"No, there's one more thing."

"What more could there possibly be?"

"This," Gillette grabbed her face and kissed her. Hope immediately pulled away.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hope shouted at him.

"I had to know."

"Had to know what?"

"Did you feel anything?"

"What?"

"The kiss. Did you feel anything?"

"No."

"Then it truly is over. Nothing left but memories."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but it was over sixteen years ago." Hope walked away but stopped halfway down the stairs. "Maybe you should keep remembering what you do have. You know when you asked me what was going on when I was talking to your wife?"

"Yes."

"She told me that she had the life I threw away. There were several other less complimentary comments made but I understood why she said the things she did. She loves you more than anything and I think you owe her that in return. I know you said you love her but maybe you should look at what you have waiting for you in Port Royal when you return before you go doubting yourself. Like I said, we were over a long time ago. I love Jack Sparrow and I have two beautiful children, as do you." Hope continued down the stairs and ran to the hull passing by Jacoby who had just come up from the living quarters. He looked up to the helm and saw Gillette watching her. Wondering what had happened he went to her.

"Hope?"

"Did I do the right thing?"

"Dependin' what the right thing be."

"Should I have stayed with Gillette instead of going with Jack?"

"What are ye talkin' bout?"

"I don't know. I can't seem to do anything right. I always seem to hurt those I care about."

"No ye don't."

"Yes, I do. Because of me I caused him to suffer for five years and now I find out that he lied about forgiving me for what I did. Everything was fine between us before Jack showed up in Port Royal and Elizabeth was kidnapped. If I hadn't been so stubborn and demanded to go with him and Will, I would never have fallen for Jack and my father would never had gone through what he did those ten years. I can't even begin to imagine what I put him through. Everyone thought I was dead. Now, Katie is upset with me because I don't agree with her and James wanting to get married at their age. With Nassau port, again, everyone thought I was dead including my daughter and then when she finds me I don't remember her."

"That be true, but, if ye hadn't married Jack, Captain Draco would still be alive and searchin' for the Turners. Believe it or not, ye saved the Caribbean in more ways that one, lass."

"What good did it do? Jack is who knows where in the hands of Captain Draco's brothers."

"I hate seein' ye like this, Hope. Ye have done nothin' wrong. Can ye honestly tell me ye would be happier than ye are now if ye had stayed with Gillette? The wife of a naval officer has no adventures, no freedom, and ye have yer actions dictated to ye by others. Would ye be happy in that life?"

"No."

"Then stop blaming yerself for everything. Ye are the only way of rescuin' Jack. If we be losin' ye then his life be forfeit."

"No, I'm not. There's another who could rescue him and she's sleeping right below you."

"Katie's still too young."

"Maybe so, but, she has the same fire in her eyes that Jack always did when he was determined to get something. She's exactly like him in every way. If there's one person who can help Jack its Katie, not me. I'm just along for the ride." Jacoby looked at her confused.

"Hope? I sense somethin' more burning in that hard head of yours."

"Jacoby, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." Hope stared at the water for a few moments.

"If anything happens to me, I want you to protect her. Jack can't do everything."

"Hope?"

"Whether I want to accept it or not, the Scully brothers are my family by blood and not by choice. I've thought about this since I regained my memories and I've come to realize that I've been the target all along. It would have been easier for them to kill Jack but they kidnapped him instead. They knew I would stop at nothing to find him. They want to finish where Draco started with my sister and failed with me."

"Don't talk that way, Hope. I promised yer parents I'd watch out for ye and I won't let ye sacrifice yerself."

"If I can avoid that then I will but this ends now. I don't want to put Katie and Nathaniel through anymore of this." Jacoby put a hand on her shoulder.

"But yer willing to let them lose their mother?"

"Then what would you have me do? Stand by and do nothing?"

"I don't know. But sacrificing yerself won't help the situation."

"I know. I just don't know what to do."

"Put yer husband and children first."

"I guess I've been neglecting them for awhile now."

"No, ye haven't. We wouldn't be here if ye had been." Hope nodded.

"Good night, Uncle."

"Night, Hope."

SCENE CHANGE

Hope walked down to the living quarters and over to Katie. She was sleeping against the wall with James next to her. She knelt beside her and moved some hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Leaning forward, she kissed Katie's forehead.

"I love you," Hope whispered to her. As she stood and turned Katie called out too her.

"Mother?" Hope knelt in front of her again.

"Yes." Katie saw how sad her mother looked.

"Are you all right?" Hope forced a smile.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." Hope attempted to stand again but Katie stopped her.

"Stay." Hope smiled and nodded before sitting next to Katie and putting her arm around her shoulders. When Hope was situated Katie snuggled against her side. Before she fell asleep Katie whispered to her. "I love you too." Hope smiled before she too fell asleep.

SCENE CHANGE

1 week later

The HMS Dauntless and the Dragon's Eye entered the bay of the busy port town of Swansea. The marines had brought Stoker up from the prisoner level and were standing with Hope at the forward hull as both ships pulled up along side one another so as too communicate.

"Wait here for us. The villagers might not take too kindly to a pirate ship pulling into port. We don't need a revolt on our hands," Hope yelled to Anamaria.

"Aye. Don't be takin' yer precious time."

"You worry too much. Commodore we're ready." Norrington nodded before shouting commands to the marines. With that the Dauntless continued to sail into port. Hope turned towards Stoker. "What more information do we need that you haven't already given us? If you don't tell me truth then I will have a warrant put out for your arrest. If you are caught you will be taken back to Port Royal, and more than likely hanged."

"There's a castle called, Castle Scully. It be in the family for almost seven hundred years. The Scully brothers still be livin' there. That is where they took Sparrow."

"How do the townspeople treat them?"

"Aye?"

"How loyal are they to the Scully brothers if at all."

"The town fears them. I warn ye that it might be hard to get information from any of them."

"Do you know of anyone who would tell us anything?" Stoker thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it I do. I've 'eard of a man who had started a secret rebellion against the brothers. His name is Seamus Donegal."

"Where will we find him?"

"Don't know. He be movin' all the time, no one knows where he really is."

"All right. Well, Mr. Stoker, as promised, we have given you passage to England, from here you're on your own."

"Thank ye, lass. Any other person would have run me through that day, but ye didn't."

"I was raised a minister's daughter and taught to respect life. I don't swing a sword or fire a pistol unless I'm defending myself, my friends, or my family."

"No, but, ye threaten with a sword well enough."

"Threatening and swinging a sword are two separate things, Stoker."

"Ye surprise me lass."

"I've been doing that a lot lately." The Dauntless pulled up to a dock, lowered the anchor and a group of marines escorted Stoker off the ship and released him. Hope stayed on the ship and watched the townspeople go about their daily lives.

"I never thought I'd be back here," Hope said.

"Nor did I," Will said coming up to her.

"It's strange coming back after all this time. I know this is Wales, but it's still strange."

"I thought you were born in Port Royal." Katie asked coming up with James.

"I was born in Port Royal, but I grew up northeast of here, all most one days ride by carriage, in the port town of Scarborough, North Yorkshire."

"How long?"

"My sister didn't know that my father wasn't really my father. He told us that our mother had died giving birth to me and that he wanted to escape the memories so he returned to England. We stayed there in Scarborough until I was nine yrs old before we returned to Port Royal. He said he missed Port Royal too much."

"What about you, father?" James asked.  
"I was actually born in London. A little over half a day's ride." They watched as Norrington and Gillette went down to talk with the harbormaster about reloading supplies.

"How long will it take us to get to Kinsale?" Katie asked.

"My guess is about one hundred sixty five nautical miles, west northwest."

"How long will it take?" Katie asked.

"A little over one day."

"One day!"

"I know, Katie. I'm just as frustrated but we had no choice. Either drop Stoker here or not find out where your father was taken to." Katie leaned back against the railing. Hope walked over and stood in front of her and put her hands on Katie's shoulders. "You have to believe that you're father is safe. He wouldn't give up on us and we won't give up on him, savvy?" Katie nodded her head. Hope gave up with words and pulled her daughter to her and held her tight.

"Hope?" Norrington's voice came from the dock. She turned to him. "Would you come down here a moment?" Hope looked back at Katie.

"Believe me." She then walked down to where Norrington, Gillette, and the harbormaster stood. "Is something wrong?"

"Who are you?" the harbormaster asked. Hope looked at Norrington and he shook his head slightly. Hope looked at him disapprovingly.

"Hope Danforth."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, young lady but, I don't think a lady should be in such attire as yours." Hope glared at him before turning to Norrington.

"Was there a reason you called me down here?"

"Unfortunately, yes. A naval post has been established at Kinsale," Norrington informed her.

"What? When did that happen?"

"Ten years ago," Norrington said.

"Ten years. Did you know about this?" He was silent, not wanting to tell the truth. "I don't believe it, you're the Commodore of the Royal Navy and they didn't think it wise to inform you that they had established a naval base in Kinsale?"

"They did inform me."

"Why didn't you say anything to me? You know perfectly well that if they see the Dragon's Eye pull into that port they will fire upon them."

"I'll see to it that they don't."

"I assume the man they put in charge of that post is a Captain?"

"Yes."

"Then why did they let the Wandering Hangman pull in?"

"You could answer that better than I."

"You've lived with pirates for sixteen years, what would you have done?" Gillette asked in a miffed tone. Hope looked at him a little agitated.

"I was just the voice of reason. It was Jack who made the decisions."

"What would he have done?" Norrington asked.

"He's already done it."

"Not surprising," Gillette spoke.

"I would appreciate it, Captain Gillette if you kept your comments to yourself," Hope scolded him.

"What did he do?" Norrington asked.

"Sailed under false colors. Aidan could have very easily changed his flag and the attire of his crew to avoid being noticed by the fleet. From what Stoker told me the people there are afraid of the Scully brothers, they wouldn't have reported them to the navy."

"Wait a moment. Did you say you sailed with pirates?" the harbormaster asked.

"Yes." The man's eyes widened.

"You're a pirate!" he shouted, catching the attention of the people nearby. "Commodore, I demand you arrest her."

"I will do no such thing. She's not who you think she is."

"The bloody hell she's not. If you won't do anything then they will." The men around the three pulled their swords and came towards them.

SCENE CHANGE

"Mother!" Katie yelled as she ran off.

"Katie! No!" Will yelled, pulling her back.

"Let me go, Will. They're going to hurt her."

"Commodore Norrington won't let that happen." Norrington and Gillette pulled their own swords and stood in front of Hope.

"She's not a pirate and she's not here to start any trouble. We're trying to find her husband who was taken by the Scully brothers of Ireland."

"Fine excuse. We see that pirate ship anchored by the bay entrance. She's taken you both for fools," one of the men shouted.

"No! That's not true! I would never betray them!" Hope shouted.

"Lies!" the man shouted. Hope forced her way through Norrington and Gillette.

"I could never betray the people my father loved so much." They were all confused by this. "My father is Reverend Charles Danforth from Scarborough. He traveled to this town often. He always said he loved the people here. I am his youngest daughter. I traveled with him sometimes. I ask you to trust me, please."

"No pirate can be trusted regardless of heritage," the man shouted as he lunged at Hope. She jumped back and drew her own sword and blocked his next thrust. As Hope and the man engaged in a sparring match Norrington turned to Gillette.

"Go back to the ship, tell them to weigh anchor!"

"But, sir!" Gillette protested.

"Go!" Gillette did as told as he ran back up to the ship just as Will and Jacoby were about to head down the plank, swords drawn.

"No! The Commodore ordered me to weigh anchor!"

"They need our help!"

"Until the Commodore is back on this ship, I give the orders and no one is to go ashore." A couple marines pulled the plank up and lifted the anchor.

SCENE CHANGE

Back on the shore, Hope was still engaging with the man as Norrington kept others from joining the fight.

"I order you to stop this!" Norrington shouted.

"You're just as much a traitor for helping this pirate!" a man yelled to him.

"I was given permission by the governor of Port Royal."

"So, you're the one in charge of the fleet in the Caribbean. Nice job by the way, mate, in allowing Jack Sparrow to get the best of you."

"I would advice you to hold you're tongue. Thanks to the Commodore, most of the waters have been cleared of the pirate bands that persist in attacking ports!" Hope said as she kicked the man she was fighting away. "We are on our way to deal with one of the last real threats to the water. You should be thanking him."

"You even turn against your own kind!"  
"Not all pirates are bad!" Hope as she threw the man into some barrels on the shore. As he got up another man stepped in front of him and blocked the man's swing.

"Garret!" Hope exclaimed.

"Go! I'll take care of these cads!"

"But!" Norrington grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Hope, we must leave!" Norrington shouted.

"Go!" Garret yelled to them. "And thank you."

"Take care of yourself, Stoker," Hope said as gave into Norrington as they ran to the end of the dock. The Dauntless was not far from the dock but not close enough for a line to be thrown down to them.

"We'll have to swim," Norrington said. Hope turned back towards Garret just as a dagger came hurling at them.

"Look out!" Hope yelled to Norrington as she pushed Norrington away, just as the dagger embedded itself into her left shoulder. She screamed out and fell to the deck.

"Oh god," Norrington said.

"Hope," Gillette said in fear.

"Mother!" Katie yelled. Hope looked at her shoulder and pulled the dagger out.

"I'll be fine."

"Come on," Norrington said as they both dove into the bay and began to swim towards the Dauntless. Hope started out fine but the pain shooting through her arm was increasingly with each stroke. Eventually, Norrington got a fair distance from her when she stopped. Gathering all her strength she continued to swim for the Dauntless with one arm, but it was proving a bit difficult. Noticing Hope wasn't beside him Norrington stopped and saw that she was several feet behind him swimming with one arm. He went to her and put his arm around her.

"I'm fine, I can make it."

"No you can't, now let me help you," Norrington said as he now was using only one arm. At this time, the Dauntless was drifting further and further out into the bay.

SCENE CHANGE  
"They're not gonna make it," Jacoby said. Will was looking around the ship deck for something. "What are ye lookin' for?"

"A rope. We're drifting to far apart, if the wind picks up that's it." Will spotted one of the lines. "We can pull them," he said as he tossed one end to Jacoby, while he tied the other line around his waist and dove off the ship. When he reached them Hope's strength was fading from blood loss. He untied the rope and gave it to Norrington. "Take the rope, they'll pull you up." Norrington took the rope and tied it around Hope's waist as the crew pulled her towards the ship and up.

"Be careful, she's hurt," Norrington shouted up to them. When Hope was on the deck, Katie ran to her.

"Mother!" Katie yelled going to her.

"It's all right, Katie. I'll be fine." The line was thrown back over and Norrington was the next one up and he immediately went to Hope. "Thank you, James."

"I should be thanking you. You saved my life."

"You'd do the same thing for me." Norrington smiled.

"How exactly do ye plan on sailing into Kinsale with a pirate ship in tow?" Jacoby asked Norrington.

"Authority. Those people were commoners, these are marines. They'll have no choice, whether they like it or not."

"I still can't believe yer helpin' to rescue one of the pirates ye been huntin'." Norrington looked at Hope.

"The truth is, I'm not doing this, so much, for Sparrow. I'm doing this, Hope. I don't want to see her go through losing someone she loves again. I saw how it nearly destroyed her the first time."

"James," Hope said softy.

"Groves, Smith, take Miss Sparrow below deck to have her wound tended too," Norrington said as he walked to his cabin to change out of his wet clothes. As the two lieutenants helped Hope below deck, she stopped and looked back to shore. She saw Stoker being carried away by the sailors.

"Thank you, Garret," Hope whispered softly before she continued below deck.

NOTE: Well? What do you think? I'm sorry Jack isn't in this chapter, but, next chapter they arrive in Kinsale (dum dum dum! ) I couldn't resist) and Jack will be everywhere. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't make me beg because I will )

NOTE2: Fun facts: there was an actual English naval base established there in the 16th and 17th centuries, but, I changed it a bit as you might have noticed, also, I figured a rough estimate of how long a ship back then would have taken to sail from Port Royal to England and Ireland and I failed to do that I the last two chapters, so I will be changing that. Also, I'm doing overhaul on past chapters and stories in this series, so check back sometime if you wish to see the changes. This is a new chapter in Book 1: Pirates and the Caribbean: Moonlight's Curse (chp entitled: The Party). One last thing, in book 2 (Dragon's Eye), I am combining a few chapters to help transitions a bit so, just to warn you. I think that's all, have I rambled enough )

ArianaielNightstar


	16. Character Page

CHARACTERS OF: Dragon's Eye and Sparrow's Quest

NOTE: Okay, this is gonna be different. I decided that it might help my writing if I could put a face to my characters, so that's what I did. In another reality, if I in charge of casting actors to play the roles of the Sparrow's Quest, these would be it. Since I needed a face, if I had my way the characters of: Katie Sparrow, James Turner, Jacoby Mathers, and Darien Turner would be unknowns(actors that no one knows yet, like Orlando Bloom was before he did Lord of the Rings)

NOTE2: If curious what these people look like, if you don't know already, go to: This is the Internet Movie Database website and you can search actors and actresses, some even have pictures on their profiles. Enjoy

Captain Jack Sparrow

Johnny Depp

Hope Sparrow-Danforth

this character was based off myself but she can be whoever you want. Of course, not all her attitude problems exist within me, but, I can be a smart-ass sometimes

Katie Sparrow

Rachel Hurd-Wood(Wendy in Peter Pan)

James Sparrow

Jeremy Sumpter (Peter in Peter Pan)

Elizabeth Turner-Swann

Keira Knightley

Will Turner

Orlando Bloom

Reverend Charles Danforth

John Cleese (Nearly Headless Nick on the Harry Potter movies)

Isabelle Danforth-Mathers

Susan Sarandon

Jacoby Mathers

Michael Keaton

Darien Turner

Gary Oldman (Sirius Black on Harry Potter III. There a more civilized picture of him at Norrington

Jack Davenport

Captain Edward Gillette

Damien O'Hare

Captain Draco Scully

Michael Gambon (Dumbledore on Harry Potter III – he played a bad guy in Open Range and he's irish, so that's why)

Aidan Scully

Liam Neeson (Qui Gon Jin from Stars Wars episode 1, Gangs of New York(Priest Vallon)

Donovan Scully

Kenneth Branagh (Gilderoy Lockhart on Harry Potter II)

Finnegan Scully

Gerard Butler (Phantom on Phantom of the Opera, Marek on Timeline)

Garret Stoker

Brenden Glessen


	17. Kinsale

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except my characters.

NOTE: I think this is a record for me. ) Thank you to all the three that reviewed CHP 15. I really appreciate it. It would have been nice to have more, but that's okay. Well, I'm finally getting to the good parts so I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 16

Kinsale

Hope came up from below with her shoulder wrapped and over to where the others were gathered. Will was the first to notice her.

"Hope, how are you doing?"

"I've been stabbed in the shoulder, Will. How do you think I feel?"

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It just makes me so mad how naïve people can be."

"I can't say I blame them. They've been terrorized by bands of pirates for generations. It's only natural to receive a reaction like you did." Hope sighed.

"I know." Hope was silent and looked as if contemplating something. "Jacoby, grab your sword."

"What for?"

"I need to test something. Will can I borrow your sword?"

"Testing your shoulder?" Will said as he unsheathed his sword and handed it to her

"Aye." Hope pulled her own sword and spun both in her hands. "Spar with me."

"Spar with ye?"

"Aye."

"Are ye sure?"

"Jacoby," Hope said irritated.

"Very well."

At the helm Norrington stood with Gillette and a couple lieutenants. One of the lieutenants looked down to the deck and saw Hope and Jacoby across from one another with their swords unsheathed.

"Uh, sir. I think we may have a problem," the lieutenant spoke. Norrington looked down and saw the face off.

"She never stops," Norrington said as he ran down the stairs just as Jacoby lunged at Hope. She crossed both swords as she parried his thrust. Pushing him back he thrust his sword again and she attacked with her left arm. She alternated blows between the right and left arm. As she brought her left arm up again she withdrew suddenly and dropped the sword just as Norrington and Gillette arrived.

"Damn!" Hope said as she grimaced in pain and slide down the railing. "A lot of help I'll be." Will knelt in front of her.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Hope. You're still an excellent swordswoman, a very skilled one at that and with only one arm."

"Two would be better," Hope said as stood and went below deck.

"I take it there was no problem," Norrington asked.

"No, she just wanted to test her shoulder," Will said as he stood and went below deck as well. Norrington and Gillette silently walked back to the helm.

"Uncle Jacoby?" Katie asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed that my mother has been acting strange lately?"

"Aye, that I have."

"I hate seeing her like this."

"I wouldn't worry about yer mother, lass. She just be worried is all. She hasn't had a normal life. Things continue to happen."

"I know, I just wish it would stop. I don't want my father seeing her like she is."

"Trust me, lass. She'll be fine when she sees yer father again."

"I hope so." Katie turned and walked to the hull and leant against the mast. James joined her a few moments later.

"Now don't you be start worrying like your mother. She needs you to be strong for her."

"I don't think being strong for her will do anything. She needs my father, not me."

"You're wrong. She needs you, now more than ever."

"How? She doesn't seem to listen to me like she used too."

"Well, maybe this time she will." Katie looked at him

"I don't know."

"You'll never know unless you try." After awhile Katie smiled and stood in front of him laying her head on his chest. James put his arms around her lovingly.

"You're always there when I need advice or someone to talk to."

"That's what I'm here for." Katie smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," James said as they kissed.

When Will came down to the living quarters deck he saw Hope leaning against the wall with her head in her hands. He was going to talk to her but decided it best to let her alone for awhile.

"What do I do? I know it's a trap…Jack. The one time I need one of your ideas you're not here." Her mind drifted to the past with Jack. One of her favorite memories was when they were stranded on the island and Jack had finally confessed he was in love with her. As she thought back she remembered what he had said.

_"The first time I saw you I thought you were just another annoying, snooty English woman who was raised proper and probably intended to someone of your class. But then when you showed up with Will in that prison dressed in men's clothing and the behavior you had toward me I knew that you were not like other women. You were independent, resilient, hot-tempered, and if I may say so, not one to be treated like a helpless woman." _

Hope smiled realizing he had been right about her behavior.

"Thank you, Jack." She put her head back and started singing softly. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.

Jack laid in his cell singing to himself. "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me." He sighed. "She should have been here by now."

In the drawing room of Castle Scully the three brothers sat around. Aidan was at a table covered with maps. Donovan was throwing knives at a picture on the wall and Finnegan was looking out the window.

"Has Sparrow said anythin?" Aidan asked.

"No. He still be thinkin' that woman of his will come."

"Damn!" Aidan yelled as he drove a knife into the table. "I want to know why that bloody cur, Turner, was so interested on Draco."

"What makes ye so sure Sparrow knows anything?" Finnegan asked.

"Have ye not been listenin', baby brother. Bootstrap Turner betrayed Draco by spyin' on 'im for his brother, Darien," Donovan said.

"Why is it so important for ye to know?"

"Darien had a reason for wantin' the information. I need to know," Aidan exclaimed.

"What good is Sparrow, then? Ye know he won't be tellin' ye anything," Finnegan asked.

"Ye ask to many questions, baby brother. If it had not been for our mother wantin' me to look after ye, ye would not be here."

"I don't need yer protection!" Finnegan yelled. Aidan slammed is fist onto the table and walked over to Finnegan

"I think ye do. Those people out there will not be lettin' ye get away. If ye want to stay alive then ye better naught cross me."

"I'd 'ave a better chance than ye. I don't 'ave murder on my hands," Finnegan yelled as he walked out of the room.

"Ye ask me, he's…"

"I'm not askin' ye. He'll learn. He may be our half-breed brother but he has potential."

"Not much potential unless ye give 'im a chance." Aidan picked up a knife and threw it at Donovan, missing him by a few inches and embedding itself in a picture.

"Hey! Ye kill me, yer on yer own."

"It barely touched ye, ye fool." Aidan said as he started to pace the room. "There 'as to be a way to make Sparrow give us the information we want. Afterall, he was apart of the crew Turner joined. From what I 'eard him and Bootstrap were good friends." After a few moments he stopped. "I'm havin' a thought 'ere."

"What would that be?"

"Why won't Sparrow tell us anything?"  
"Because he thinks someone is comin' for him?"

"That's possible. He could also be covering for Turner."

"Might I add something?'

"What is it?"

"Now, don't throw anymore knives at me, but, what if Finnegan's right."

"What would the fool know about anythin?"

"What if he was right and Sparrow doesn't know anythin?"

"We wouldn't 'ave to worry 'bout Sparrow if Draco had captured the son of Bootstrap Turner."

"It really wasn't his fault. He nor we had any idea that woman was the keeper of the dragon's heart or that she was a skilled as she was."

"Yes. Hope Danforth. I plan on finishin' her as Draco did with that sister of hers."

"What are ye going to do with, Sparrow. If that woman was indeed coming to rescue 'im, she would have been 'ere by now either that or she be on her way."

"I need answers!"

"Ye won't get them from Sparrow. He won't speak."

"Maybe he be needin' some persuasion."

"What exactly did ye 'ave in mind?"

"Sparrow has no contacts 'ere and no way home if no one comes for 'im"

"But he does 'ave someone comin' for him," Donovan added.

"It be all a matter of the right time."

"What are ye gettin' at, brother?" Aidan grinned

"Come with me." Aidan leaves.

"What are ye plannin?...Aidan!" Donovan called after him before following him.

As Aidan and Donovan approached the dungeon Aidan turned to his brother.

"If Sparrow thinks his precious Hope is dead, that fact alone will eat him away. He might be more willing to tell me what I want to know. He has a son, correct?"

"Aye."

"Perfect. We need to make this appear as if true. Sparrow may be a fool but he's a smart one at that." Donovan grinned as they headed down to the dungeon. Once their footsteps were distant Finnegan stepped out from the shadows and headed towards the village of Kinsale.

As Aidan and Donovan approached the cell, Jack spoke without looking up.

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Ye might change yer mind, Sparrow."

"Never."

"Ye just might after what I tell ye. Ye be expectin' yer wife to show up and rescue you…"

"She will and if I know Hope she'll bring the Royal Navy with her."

"We already 'ave a Royal Navy 'ere and they 'ave no idea."

"This one does. Hope knows what you look like and she is close with the Commodore of the Fleet."

"She's not comin', Sparrow."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's dead." Jack's eyes widened.

"You're lying."

"Think what ye want, Jack. The brother of one of me crew told him and he just told me."

"I don't believe you."

"He just came from Nassau port. He heard it from a bartender there by the name of Morgan who was talking to someone I think ye know quite well, Jacoby Mathers."

"No. I won't believe it."

"Jack, ye left her in the street with yer son."

"No."

"Believe what ye want. No one is comin' for ye. So, ye 'ave three choices, mate. One, tell me what I want to know and I be lettin' ye return to yer precious Caribbean, Two, spend the rest of yer pathetic life 'ere, where ye be diein' alone, or Three, I kill ye now."

"I say we kill 'im now."

"I won't tell you anything. I don't know the answers to what you want."

"Oh, I think ye do, Jack. Ye 'ave plenty of time to come to yer senses," Aidan said as they left. Jack watched them before walking to the wall and slamming his fists on it.

"No!" Jack yelled as he turned around and slid down the wall. "I don't believe him. She can't be gone."

"_Ye left her in the street with yer son_," Aidan's voice echoed in his head.

"Why did I leave them? I should have stayed." He was silent for several moments. "I won't believe it. That story is just another of his tricks." He stood up and went to the bars and yelled. "I won't believe it. Can you hear me Scully! I don't believe you!" He turned and screamed out as loud as he could in frustration

Hope was awakened from her sleep by a loud and distant, male scream. When she sat up she saw everyone else still asleep. She looked over at Jacoby who was in the hammock beside her and shook him.

"Jacoby!" He was startled awake and fell out of the hammock. Hope grimaced and looked at the others. She saw a bit of movement but noone woke up. Jacoby shot up and rested his arms on the hammock.

"Hope! What the bloody hell are ye doin?" Jacoby whispered harshly.

"Sorry. Did you hear a scream at all a few minutes ago?"

"A what?"

"A scream. I heard a loud scream."

"The only thing I 'eard was my body hitting the floor, thanks to ye."

"I said I was sorry. If you're not hurt then stop your crabbing." Jacoby glared at her before he climbed back into his hammock.

"I didn't 'ear anythin'. Maybe ye were dreamin'."

"No, it wasn't a dream. It was an actual scream. It sounded like Jack." Jacoby looked her strangely.

"Hope, ye haven't been into the ships supply of grog 'ave ye?"  
"Of course not. I don't touch that stuff unless I feel like it."

"Look, ye were probably dreamin about 'im and in the dream he screamed."

"It wasn't a dream!" Hope said at a fairly loud whisper.

"Hey! Do you mind. Some of us are trying to sleep here," Mulroy said from a few feet away.

"Go back to sleep, Murtogg," Hope said.

"Go to sleep, Murtogg," he mumbled resituating himself and going back to sleep. "Easier said than done. You need to follow your own advice." Hope shook her head.

"As I was saying it wasn't a…." she stopped as she saw Jacoby asleep again. She sighed heavily and laid back down. "I know it wasn't dream…or was it?"

The Dauntless approached the port town of Kinsale, Ireland. Waiting in the harbor were two navy ships. Hope was at the hull with Norrington.

"All right, Commodore. Time to work your magic. You know what will happen when you bring this ship into port."

"There should not be much to worry about."

"Actually there is. I forgot to tell you that this is the home port of the Dragon's Eye."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you."

"Well that's great, isn't it? Do you realize how much convincing I will have to do?"  
"You're a Commodore, he's a captain. You outrank him, and besides, Anamaria got rid of the red sails so maybe they won't notice."

"The figurehead is still there," Will said coming up.

"Everything will be fine," Hope said as looked closer at the harbor and saw a ship looming over all the fisherman boats. It was a fair distance from the Royal Navy ships. "That has to be the Wandering Hangman."

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"What else could it be? They're flying the flag of a merchant sailor. I've never heard of a merchant sailor using a ship that size. They usually go with a schooner, not a galleon," Hope said as she looked to the shore and saw marines setting up a perimeter. "This will be interesting."

The Dauntless pulled up to one of the docks and let go the anchor, the Dragon's Eye a few feet away. Hope saw the bulk of the marines surrounding the Dragon's Eye.

"Commodore, you must do something!" Hope shouted

"Everything will be fine, Hope. You must calm down."

"I am calm." Norrington looked at her skeptically. "Really, I am." Once the plank was lowered Norrington and Gillette walked down towards the approaching men in blue coats.

"Commodore Norrington," one of the men said saluting him and nodding to Gillette.

"Captain Wilkins."

"We weren't told that you were coming into port," Wilkins said.

"This wasn't an official voyage. We came on the orders of Governor Swann of Port Royal."

"What is your business here?"

"I will explain in a moment but first I must ask you to not arrest the occupants of that ship," Norrington said gesturing towards the Dragon's Eye.

"I don't understand, sir. That is a wanted ship."

"It is indeed. But that was before someone else took over the ship. The original crew was arrested and hung six years ago."

"So who are they then?"

"Friends of a friend."

"Sir?"

"We're on a rescue mission. The husband of that woman up there was kidnapped by a band of pirates known as the Scully brothers," Norrington said pointing to Hope.

"The Scully brothers?" Wilkins asked.

"Yes. That is their ship across the bay."

"How do you know for sure, sir?"  
"The woman is knowledgeable."

"What's her name?"  
"Hope Sp…Hope Danforth."

"What were going to say the first time?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Sir, you were about to say another name?"

"Drop the subject, Captain. I say it doesn't matter and leave it at that."

"My apologizes, Commodore Norrington." Captain Wilkins turned to his men. "Release those crewmembers."

"But, Captain," one of them protested.

"Now, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

"We won't get anything accomplished if we stay here to talk. Come on, Katie," Hope said touching her arm as the others exited the ship. "Our only chances are to ask people around town and to find this Seamus Donegal, Garret told me about."

"Who's Seamus Donegal?" Will asked.  
"A clan leader of some kind. All Garret told me was he is against the Scully brother," Hope said as they walked over to Anamaria, Gibbs, and Darien.

"I still can't believe ye let that traitorous rat go," Darien said, referring to Garret.

"He sacrificed his freedom and probably his life to save the Commodore and I when we were onshore. Garret was a good man. He only did what he did because Aidan manipulated him," Hope said.

"Exactly like you did my father," Will interrupted.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Darien asked.

"If you hadn't sent him to spy on Draco, my father might well be alive and none of the events that have occurred over these past twenty-three years would have happened. Hope's sister might still be alive. You started this."

"I told ye I did it to protect both Catherine and Hope. Draco would have come after them whether or not William had betrayed him."

"Well, you did real good job of that, now didn't you?"

"That's enough, Will. What's passed has passed. Right now we have more important things to deal with." Will walked away from Darien and over to Hope. She watched the group until Captain Wilkins walked away, then she went to Norrington.

"We should start asking questions to see if anyone knows anything." Norrington nodded but didn't move. Hope noticed this. "Aren't you coming?" Hope asked.

"No."

"You're not going help us? Why?"

"We are not apart of this."

"Not apart of this? Then why did you come?"

"You required transportation."

"Transportation! We didn't need transportation, we would have found our own way here. You didn't have to come."

"You're way would have been stealing the Dauntless or the Victory. I was not about to let that happen after what the group of you did to the Interceptor."

"That wasn't our fault!" Will shouted.

"Barbossa's crew were the ones who set the barrels of gunpowder and lit the fuse, not us."

"You stole a ship of His Majesties fleet."

"If we hadn't broken Jack out of prison, Elizabeth might not be alive today. When Barbossa found out she wasn't the one they needed to break their curse, he would have killed her. Now, how would you have explained that to Governor Swann?"

"And if you had just listened to me in the first place about rescuing Elizabeth, instead of gallivanting off with that pirate, the lives of those good men who died that night would still be alive."

"Barbossa was behind that surprise attack. The pirates were immortal they couldn't die, they could walk under water. You're just as much to blame, James. If you had just listened to Elizabeth in the first place when she told you that the pirates were cursed at least some of those lives could have been spared."

"The fact remains there were other ways of rescuing her."

"Oh, honestly, James. You knew that having Jack as a guide would have made more sense but you're ego held you back. I can see it still does."

"Commodore."

"What?"  
"You will address me as Commodore."

"No, I won't. You don't deserve that title at the moment. You're duty is to protect those individuals under the crown. Despite my choice of marriage I am still legally a subject under King George. We could really use your help. There's no telling what we might encounter." Norrington was silent and this irritated Hope. "Why did you really come?"

"To protect you."

"Protect me? We'll you're doing a fine job of that."

"I promised your sister that.."

"You promised my sister the night she died that you would protect me. I've heard this before. Tell me what exactly went through your mind when you decided to protect me? Oh, I'll give them passage but I won't help when they really need it. Right now, I need your help more than ever. "

"You have an entire ship of pirates to help you."

"They're not enough. Half of them can only wield a sword well enough if they're life depended on it. They aren't skilled enough to defend someone."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Norrington starred at her. "You know what, James…sorry, Commodore. Instead of stating your promise to Catherine, why don't you act on it for once?"

"I have."

"When? Because, I recall the only help you've given me was standing in front of me with your sword drawn. In those situations we were in a minor situation. But when we're in a situation where your help might mean the difference between life or death, you don't raise a finger."

"It's against regulations. Pirates are considered an enemy to the crown. It would be treason if I helped you. I already had to lie to Captain Wilkins," Norrington said lowering his voice for the last part of his statement.

"Well, I have news for you. You already committed that treason by giving us passage here." He realizes that she is right. "Jack might be a pirate, but he's changed, he's as much a subject of the crown as a common peasant. I need you're help. They kidnapped Jack for a reason when normally they would have killed him when they were in Nassau Port. That reason is me. Those three brothers are my uncles by blood. Their eldest brother was Captain Draco who was my real father. Draco is the one who killed Catherine and then attempted to do the same thing to Will. When he found out I was still alive he tried to kill me but I ended up killing him. His brothers are finishing what Draco started. If you won't help then I'll do it myself." Norrington didn't say anything. Hope turned to the others. "Come. If they won't help we'll find Jack on our own." As Hope walked off she was followed by the others. As they walked Captain Wilkins stood in front of them.

"Is there a problem, Captain?"

"Mind you're behavior. If any of you cause any trouble at all, I will have you arrested. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," Hope said snidely. Norrington watched them go as he was met by Captain Gillette.

"Maybe we should help them, sir."

"We can't, no matter how much we want too. This is their battle not ours."

"You do realize if you let her go like that you will be breaking your promise to her sister." Norrington lowered his head.

"It was inevitable that it would break one day. Hope takes her own risks and their not the safest. How can I protect her if she doesn't try to protect herself?"

"By not giving up on her."

"You're a fine person to be saying that, Captain."

"We've known her for a long time now, sir, and you and I both know how what a stubborn, headstrong woman she can be. But that is what I like most about her. Any person would have given up on a search mission like this, she hasn't. She won't give up and we can't give up on her by letting her risk her life."

NOTE: Well? Like? Hate? PLEASE REVIEW!

NOTE2: I know I promised a lot of Jack but what I had in my head with him before I started writing this chapter didn't quite fit into this chapter. But, trust me, he will be in the next chapter a lot, hopefully. I will try. PLEASE REVIEW!

NOTE3: I have completely edited all the chapters in Book 2: The Dragon's Eye. If you're curious. Not much is edited though. I did extend a few of the scenes.

ArianaielNightstar


	18. Seamus Donegal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except my own characters and misc objects: Wandering Hangman, Castle Scully, etc.

NOTE: Thank you to all who removed and to Shay, in response to your comment about the character page,(yes I think it would be awesome if they did that, but, it will never happen, not in this lifetime. Also, the Wendy and Peter Pan thing, that was the whole purpose ), and their real life counterparts are the age of Katie and James so, it worked out)

NOTE2: Sorry that it took me awhile to write this chapter. Believe it or not it was hard to write. I needed to make sure I had several elements since I drew a lot from recent chapters and in other books. So, I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 17

Seamus Donegal

The group started to walk towards the town and received several looks from the sailors on the docks. Feeling uneasy, Will walked up to Hope.

"Hope, do really think it was a good idea to bring the entire crew with us. These sailors might be a little suspicious of us. They may have realized the ship is the Dragon's Eye." Hope stopped and looked around. She saw the looks they were receiving.

"Maybe you're right. Anamaria?" Hope said going to her, "it might be best to have the crew wait for us at the Dragon's Eye. Between you, Gibbs, Darien, Jacoby, Will, Katie, James, and myself, we have enough people. Less is better at the moment."

"Are you sure?"

"We're already drawing attention. I doubt his crew lives with him. My guess is they're watching us right now." Anamaria nodded.

"Return to the ship. Go where you wish but be wary of the people here." They nodded and headed towards the Dragon's Eye. When Hope turned back around she caught sight of a man on the other side of the street staring at them. They held eye contact for a few moments before he disappeared into the shadows of an alley. Hope stared at the alley thinking, as she was confused by whoever the man was.

"Hope?" Will called to her. She didn't answer. He reached out and touched her arm. "Hope!" She looked at him.

"Sorry," Hope said before she took one quick look at the alley again then turning back to them. "We need to know where this Castle Scully is. Katie, James, you both will go with Will, Jacoby you're with Anamaria and Darien. Gibbs you're with me. Start asking the people that don't look like they're from his crew."

"How exactly do we do that?" Anamaria asked.

"Use your imagination and stay out of the taverns."

"Wouldn't the best place be the taverns?" Jacoby asked.

"If you have a death wish. We're trying to avoid their crew." They were silent, "no taverns. Are we clear?"

"Aye," most of them said in unison.

"Why can't I go with you?" Katie asked going over to her.

"You'll be safer with Will and James."

"I'll be safer with you too."

"Katie. Now's not the time to discuss this."

"I want to go with you."

"You can't. There's something I need to do. Please just go with Will and James. I'll see you in awhile." Katie sighed.

"All right."

"All right." Hope walked over to Jacoby and Anamaria. "Keep a sharp eye on him."

"Aye," Jacoby said. Hope nodded as the groups went their separate ways.

Gibbs and Hope walked through the streets for several minutes and were not asking anyone where Castle Scully was located.

"Lass, if ye don't mind me sayin', we haven't exactly talked to anyone."

"We will. First, I'm trying to find someone that I saw earlier."

"Who be that?"

"I don't know. I only saw him for a few moments," Hope said as she stopped and turned around to look behind her.

"Lass, we be wastin…" Gibbs started before someone hit him over the head with the end of a pistol. He fell against the wall unconscious. When Hope turned around she saw him.

"Gibbs!" Hope yelled. She pulled her sword and looked around before going to Gibbs. She looked down the alleyway cautiously before kneeling in front of him. "Gibbs? Wake up!...Gibbs!... Joshamee!" Hope said shaking him. She received no response from him and without realizing it, letting her guard down. Moments later her sword was kicked from her hand and another was put at her throat.

"Stand slowly and come here," a male voice came from the shadow of the alley. Hope followed the man's instruction and walked into the alley. The man pulled her to him, clasped his hand over her mouth and held the sword to her throat. "This is how we be doin' things, lass. Ye scream, I run ye through. Ye don't, I give ye answers. I know who ye be lookin' for and I can help ye." He was silent before he slowly moved his hand from her mouth. She didn't scream.

"Who are you?"

"They call me Finnegan Scully." Hope's eyes widened as she tried to break away but he held the sword tightly to her throat. "Don't ye be tryin' anythin', lass. I said I could help ye."

"You're the reason I had to come all the way here. Where is he?"

"Yer beloved Sparrow is safe. For the moment anyway. I can get ye into the castle if ye trust me."

"Trust you? You are gravely mistaken, mate."

"If ye want to see yer husband alive ye better listen to me."

"How do I know you'll tell the truth?"

"I think ye already know the answer to that, Hope."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Yer husband kept saying it along with, 'she will come for me.'"

"I don't trust you."

"Ye better start, because I'm not the one with the edge of a sword at my neck."

"What do you plan to do? Kidnap me as well?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"If ye behave no harm will come to ye. As for what I want with ye. I know Stoker told ye about me. That was how we planned it. He's helped me brothers for many years. We all knew ye were in Nassau and figured that would be the best way to reach ye. Aidan knew that if he took Jack ye would go after him."

"Why? What does he want from me?"

"He knows."

"Knows what?"

"That you're the daughter of Draco."

"What? How? Draco didn't even know I was still alive. My mother told him I had died in childbirth."

"More lies. Draco knew ye were his child the whole time ye were fightin'. He's known ever since, I imagine, ye were still a wee lil' girl. When he returned home he talked to Aidan about that one fact. Draco was very ruthless as ye know and he didn't want a child of his running around to show up one day and ruin him. When he returned to the Caribbean he found out from that the same woman had told your sister who you're father really was. Draco was enraged and in his anger he killed without thinking twice. From that day he had a price on his head and became the Captain Draco that everyone feared. When Aidan heard that you had killed Draco he after you." Hope was silent for a few moments.

"Let me guess. You were anchored in the bay of Nassau and someone told I was there."

"Yes and No. We were told that you were in Nassau. But, we were docked in New Providence."

"So this whole thing has been about me?"

"No. Aidan also wants revenge on Darien Turner for having that brother of his spy on him. He wants to know why and will stop at nothing till he gets what he wants."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I'm against what my brothers are doing. Stoker might have told ye of me second name I go by."

"And what would that be?"

"Seamus Donegal," Finnegan said as he removed the sword from her throat. She turned to face him in disbelief.

"You? You're the leader of that clan who are against your brothers?"

"Aye and they are not me brothers. Not by blood anyway."

"I don't understand."

"Me father's name was Donegal. He was killed when I was nine years old. Then, me mother remarried another man, by the name of Scully. He already had two sons, so that makes Aidan and Donovan me half-brothers. She made me take his name as my own."

"That's not what I meant. If you are against them, why do you sail with them?"

"They both are not very fond of me, especially Aidan. If they ever found out I was leading the resistance against them. Who knows what they would do with me. Now, I don't care what they do. Aidan has become worse than Draco ever was. He shows no guilt and that has to stop!" Finnegan said clutching his fists. Hope noticed this.

"What did he do to you?" He looked at her strangely.

"I know that look. A friend had that same look after his fiancé was murdered."

"Then yer friend and I aren't that much different," Hope was surprised, "it was several years. Both Aidan and I were in love with the same woman. She chose me and he didn't like that. When he found out she was pregnant with me child. He killed her."

"You still stayed with him after that?"

"I had no choice." After an uneasy silence Hope spoke.

"What do you want from me?"

"Yer help, what else."

"My help?"

"Aye. Ye help me, I help ye." He saw she wasn't giving in. "Ye have me word."

"Despite what you have said. I can't trust you'll keep your word.'

"Don't blame ye, lass. If ye can't trust me, then be trustin' the fact that unless ye help me defeat me brothers, ye will never see Sparrow alive again. Aidan won't let him live. Ye and Turner are the one's he wants, especially ye. I can keep ye alive but ye have to trust me."

"How can I? How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

"Because you have two choices, save Sparrow or watch him die. It's yer choice."

"Indulge me. If you manage to help me get Jack out of there. What will happen if we are caught?"

"Simple solution but it would need to be convincing."

"I'm listening." Finnegan explained to Hope what would have to be done. After, he explained to her how to get to Castle Scully.

"Follow the main road out of town for about three miles. You will be able to see it in the distance."

"How do I get to the dungeon?"

"Under the foot bridge there is an entrance the Scully clan used to escape from raiding clans…once in…."

"Stop! Do any of the others with me know what you look like?"  
"No."

"Not even, Darien Turner?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why don't you show us the way?"

"It's too dangerous for me."

"Please, Seamus. You want to prove to me I can trust you, then show us the way into the dungeon." Finnegan looked at her before giving in.

"Very well. It is two hours till sunset. Meet me under the foot bridge when night has fallen. Tell no one who I am. If ye must, use Seamus Donegal." With that he took off down the alley and disappeared into the shadows.

"You better know what you're doing, Hope," she said to herself out loud before she went back to Gibbs who was slowly waking up. When he finally opened his eyes Hope was kneeling in front of him.

"Lass? What happened?"

"You were hit over the head will the end of a pistol."

"What? Who hit me? I be…" Gibbs started as he stood up but only fell back down from his light-headedness.

"Take it easy. I took care of the person who hit you and I also found someone who told me where the castle was."

"Where?"

"The castle is three miles to the west. He said to follow the main road for three miles. He's going to meet us under the foot bridge."

"Who told ye, that?"  
"Seamus Donegal."

Katie and James watched as Will talked to a couple villagers.

"The people here haven't been very helpful," James said as the two villagers shook their heads no.

"I think they're scared," Katie said.

"I don't see why they should be. Even if they were to tell us where Castle Scully is, the brothers wouldn't know who said it."

"That's true, but the crew members are all around us. We don't know where but the people here do," Katie said just as Will approached them.

"Did they know anything?" James asked.

"No. They seemed cheerful until I mentioned Castle Scully."

"How many have we asked?" Katie asked.

"Six. Maybe we should meet at the edge of town like Hope told us too." James and Katie nodded.

"I wonder if your mother found out anything." James asked.

"You've seen how she can be. She might have had better luck than the rest of us."

"We'll find out," Will said. When they reached the edge of town they saw Jacoby, Anamaria, and Darien already there. "Jacoby!" Will called out to them.

"Anythin?" Jacoby asked.

"No. You?"

"No. It didn't help matters that yer uncle here almost got us in a fight."

"That wasn't me fault,"

"Ye know it was."

"That bloody cur be the one who started it."

"After ye insulted him," Jacoby yelled. Anamaria gave them both a disregarding look as she rubbed her nasal bone area.

"Enough of this! What has Hope told you about acting out in public?" Will scolded.

"He's right. Ye be gettin' us killed one of these days. I'm surprised we're not dead already!" Jacoby yelled.

"That can be arranged, Mathers!"

"I'd like to see ye try, Turner!" Darien glared at him before he hit Jacoby. Jacoby rubbed his jaw before standing up and hitting Darien back. The fight ensued.

"Stop this! It won't solve anything!" Katie shouted.

"Father, do something!" James shouted. Will stepped in to pull them apart but was knocked away and onto the ground. Katie and James went to him. Anamaria tried to step in but Will called to her.

"Let them fight it out! Maybe they'll be silent for awhile once they've rid themselves of their anger." The two men continued to fight before another body joined them.

"Stop this!" Hope yelled as she pulled Jacoby away from Darien, "what the hell do you two think you're doing. We're supposed to be fighting the Scully brothers not each other!" she yelled as she pushed Jacoby away. Darien attempted to charge but Gibbs and Anamaria held him back, "Darien! I swear if we didn't need you I would keelhaul you now!"

"He started it," Darien said as he attempted to lunge at Jacoby again.

"I don't care who started it or who didn't. I'm warning you. If the both of you don't knock it off I'll bride the both of you to Aidan in exchange for Jack. You and I both know he would love to get his hands on you, especially you Turner."

"Ye wouldn't," Darien said.

"Watch me," Hope said glaring at him, "Will and I both already have two children each, we don't need to have three each!" A few moments later they calmed down.

"Did you find anything?" Will asked.

"Yes. We follow this road for about 3 miles. The castle isn't hard to miss."

"Someone actually helped you?"

"Aye. Seamus Donegal. The leader of the group I was telling you about who are against the Scully brothers."

"Where did ye find him?" Jacoby asked.

"He found me."

"He naught be the one who hit me was he?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry, Gibbs." He grumbled to himself and rubbed the back of his head, "he said that he would meet us at the foot bridge of the castle when night came." Hope turned to look at the sun. "We have about two hours left before nightfall. I suggest we get going.

"We're walking?" Darien asked.

"Yes, Darien, we're walking. I doubt these people would let us borrow horses. They don't appear to be very friendly towards us," Hope said before she started walking. She got a few yards ahead of them before she turned while still walking, "besides, walking would do you good. Stretch your sea legs." Hope grinned before turning back around. Katie laughed to herself before following her mother. James and Will followed after her, leaving the others standing still. They reluctantly started to walk.

"Mother, are we there yet?" Katie asked.

"Sorry, darling. I was told we would see the castle and we haven't yet."

"Unless the castle isn't as big as ye were told," Jacoby said.

"Or this Seamus Donegal played ye for a fool," Darien said. Hope turned to Darien.

"The only fool I see here is you!"

"Ye don't like me much do ye?" Darien asked.

"What gave it away? I thought I was hiding it so well," Hope snapped back at him.

"If yer dislike to me is about yer sister I…"

"It's not about Catherine and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention her name around me again."

"Then what is it? Must be somethin'?"

"You're right, Darien. It is something, in fact, it's a lot of things. Let's just leave it at that, savvy?"

"Sure, love."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sure, lass."

"What Catherine ever saw in you is beyond me." Will saw how agitated she was.

"I know he's done some bad things in the past but there's no need for you to be so harsh on him," Will said.

"I try not to be, but it's a little hard."

"It does have to do with Catherine doesn't it?"

"It's not only that. He convinced your father to spy on Captain Draco which in turn sent Draco on a revenge quest against your family. Then, he claims that he wanted to protect me for Catherine's sake." She turned to Darien who was right behind them, "good job by the way you've had two misses already."

"I wasn't the one who disappeared for ten years and didn't tell my family where I was going or that I was still alive," Darien shot back.

"At least I haven't betrayed anyone. I'm not the one who used my brother as a shield then left him to his fate while I sailed off across an entire ocean."

"No ye didn't but ye left yer daughter in a strange port while ye sailed off to who knows where."

"That was her choice. As a parent you're first job is to raise them well and to teach them right from wrong. When they're old enough your second job is to allow them to make their own decis….." Hope paused realizing her words, "decisions." She stopped and looked at Katie and James before speaking again. "You have to allow them be who they want to be. Allow them to do what they want to do. If you don't agree with a decision you have to trust that you've raised them well and that the choices they make are the right choices." Katie smiled at her mother. "I'm so sorry, Katie. Apparently I've ignored my own advice."

"I forgave you the moment you said it you were against James and I being married," Katie said referring that argument she had with her mother on the way to Ireland.es.

"I think we've gotten a bit off track," Darien said. Hope turned back to him and stared at him.

"It doesn't matter now. You're right about the fact I should have written a note so my family didn't worry when I was gone those ten years, I'll give you that. The one thing I won't give you is running out on you're brother when he needed you. You knew Draco would be after him, but you ran. That's the one thing you're guilty of," Hope said as she turned and continued walking.

"I don't mean to carry on like this but, it seems to me that you're more angry at Darien for his relationship with Catherine than anything else. You're angry at everyone when it concerns your sister. Please forgive me for saying this, but…" Will said trailing off.

"Speak your piece, Will."

"I mean no harm in it, but, maybe you should be angry with your sister in some parts. She had to make her own choices as well. They weren't the best, but they were her choices," Will said as he slowed his pace until he was even with Darien. Hope whirled around to him. He continued looking at her before she nodded and turned back around.

"He's right. I have been," Hope said to herself before someone grabbed her arm and held it. It was Katie.

"So, do James and I have your blessing to be married?"

"You have mine, however, you're father might not. You know how stubborn he is."

"Yes. Do you think he is still all right?"

"I'm sure of it. Your father's not one to give up without a fight," Hope said smiling at her before she wrapped her arm around Katie's shoulders, "I love you."

"Me too."

"Tell me about my father," Will said after walking next to Darien for awhile.

"Ye know as much as I."

"I meant before my mother had me."

"Naught much to say, Will."

"That's a lie. I know there is much about him you know. Tell me."

"I don't know much about ye, Will. But, let's just say he was a combination of Sparrow and Hope. His attitude and her behavior…when she's not mad."

"Why did he choose to be a pirate?"

"For ye and yer mother. A merchant sailor doesn't earn much and he wanted a better life for the both of you."

"That's all?"

"No, that's not all. He didn't take to me becoming a pirate and wanted to bring me back for my safety. After a few months he began to adapt to the life of a pirate. He didn't have the courage the to tell you. Unfortunately again, the crew he joined was Draco's."

"I wish he would have told me. I had to find out from Jack."

"He wanted to protect ye."

"He didn't do a good job."

"Why do ye say that?"

"Sixteen years ago a pirate by the name of Captain Barbossa came after me because my father sent of piece of the cursed treasure of Cortez to me, in which they hold stolen ten years prior. The piece had to be returned along the blood of the one who had taken the piece before him and his crew could be released from their curse."

"I 'eard about that."

"Where?"

"England."

"Word travels far when it comes to pirates."

"Tis the fate that we pirates all eventually encounter. Even Hope has gained a reputation."

"What kind of reputation?" Will said questioningly. Darien smiled.

"Ye be findin' out, eventually. I can tell ye that she would be proud of her reputation. It's not everyday a minister's daughter marries a pirate as infamous as Jack Sparrow." Will looked at him strangely before turning. They all continued to walk for about one more hour before a stone tower loomed in the distance. They all stopped.

"That's Castle Scully?" Katie asked surprised at how big the castle was. A structure comprised of three towers of stone, blackened by the night. On the top of the towers, at all four corner were burning torches. Fog enveloped the castle from the moat that circled the castle.

"Apparently," James said.

"Well, Seamus said that he would meet us under the foot bridge," Hope said.

"The foot bridge?" Will asked.

"He said there's a secret passage leading to the dungeons that the Scully clan used to escape from raiding clans."

"They weren't popular in the past either," Anamaria said.

"No, it's not just that. Some clans were rivals and often warred against each other," Will said.

"Come on. He's probably all ready waiting for us," Hope said walking away from the bridge they saw in front of them

"Where are you going? The bridge is here," Will asked.

"This appears to be the front of the castle. If a clan were raiding it the perfect place for an escape route would be in the back since this is the main road here."

"It makes sense," Gibbs said. The others nodded as they followed Hope.

When they neared the footbridge on the backside of the castle they saw a figure standing at the end of the bridge in a black cape, encircled by the fog. Hope got a chill down her back as she walked out ahead of them and to the figure slowly. Will, Gibbs, Anamaria, Jacoby, and Darien drew their swords.

"Ye found yer way here," the figure spoke.

"Isn't that obvious?" The figure removed his hood, "Seamus," Hope acknowledged.

"Come. Before me brothers know you're here," the figure said as he walked down the slope and disappeared under the bridge.

"Brothers?" they said in unison.

"Hope, ye have some explainin' to do," Jacoby said going to her. Hope turned to him.

"He goes by Seamus, but his real name is…Finnegan Scully."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"Are ye crazy! What were ye thinkin'? Ye can't honestly be trustin' him," Darien yelled.

"I had no choice. Stoker told me that a man by the name of Seamus Donegal, was the leader of a secret clan against his brothers. When Finnegan told me he could get us to Jack, how could I refuse?"

"Stoker was a traitor! You still trust him?" Darien said.

"He sacrificed his life to save mine at the pier in Swansea. A true traitor would not have done that."  
"You do realize you've put us all in danger," Will said.

"We all put ourselves in danger by coming here."

"We don't stand a chance in there!" Darien yelled.

"I'm not forcing any of you to stay with me. If you want to leave, then go. But I'm not leaving until I've gotten Jack out of there," Hope said as she followed Finnegan and disappeared down the bank and into the fog. Katie, Anamaria, and Jacoby immediately followed. After a few moments Will, James, and Gibbs followed. Before Will disappeared into the fog he turned towards Darien.

"You coming?"

"This will only end in disaster."

"I know that, as does Hope. She knew there was a risk. But when you love someone as much as she loves Jack you'll do anything and everything to get them out of danger." Without another word Will disappeared into the fog. Darien sighed heavily.

"I'm doing this for you, Catherine," he said looking upward before he followed the others. When he appeared they saw Finnegan feeling around the stone wall. He came upon a stone and pushed it in. An entryway suddenly appeared.

"Follow me," Finnegan said as he led them through the passageway. When they came to the end of the passage they walked up several stairs. At the bottom he stopped and slowly peered around the corner. When he didn't see anything he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"You have your own keys?" Hope asked.

"Aye. Me brothers don't know I've been leading the resistance against them, remember? They still trust me."

"That will be a wonderful surprise when they do find out."

"Aye. It was my choice," Finnegan said as he rounded the corner. Hope turned to the others.

"Still believe he's not on our side?" Hope asked as she followed him. Finnegan unlocked the door to the cells and stood aside as Hope stepped inside. She saw Jack in a cell on the far side of the dungeon. Hope was speechless as a wave of emotions passed over her. His back was turned towards them and he heard their approach.

"I told you before Scully. I don't know what Turner wanted with you."

"Jack," Hope spoke almost in a whisper as she walked his cell. He jumped a bit and started to turn but figured it was his imagination.

"Haven't you done enough? I'm starting to hear voices." Hope didn't respond as she continued walking until she was a few feet from the door. "Well? Answer man!"

"You're not hearing things, Jack," Hope said. His body stiffened before he turned around and saw Hope standing before his cell. His eyes widened.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Jack asked as he slowly stretched his hand through the bars and placed it on her face. Hope had tears in her eyes as she gave him a warm and loving smile.

"No. You're not dreaming. I'm really here," Hope said putting her own hand through the bars and placed it on his cheek. He smiled. Finnegan went and unlocked the door and stepped back as Hope ran into Jack's arms. He swung her around a few times before they kissed passionately several times. When he withdrew he cupped her head.

"Scully said you were dead."

. "Aidan has said many things, but none of that matters now. You're alive and we're getting out of here," Hope said before they kissed again.

"How did you get in without being seen?" Hope motioned towards Finnegan. "Him? The youngest of those bloody cads?"

"Aye. He's the leader of a clan who are against his brothers. He goes by Seamus Donegal."

"Can we trust you?" he asked Finnegan.

"I've been over this with ye wife. She's trusted me so far."

"Oh, good. See that you keep to that, mate." Jack said.

"Papa!" Katie yelled out running to him. Jack ran to her as she threw herself at him.

"Katie. You're mother actually let you come?" She looked at Hope.

"Aye. I had to convince her though. The Royal Navy brought us here."

"Those bunch of prudes? I see they aren't here."

"No. Norrington refused to. He said that they're not apart of this."

"That's not surprising," Jack said as he looked to the others. "What do we have here? Gibbs I'm surprised you came."

"Couldn't be lettin' ye in the hands of those rats." Jack patted his back.

"Good man. Anamaria, Jacoby. You're the last ones I expected."

"It's good to have ye back, Cap'n," Anamaria said.

"Couldn't let my niece find ye alone, now could I?"

"I see you brought the whelp and his rug-rat as well," Jack said going to the two.

"Nice to see you too, Jack," Will said. Jack patted his back before he caught sight of the last person.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came on my own accord, though I wish I didn't. That wife of yers is a canon when she wants to be." Jack turned back to Hope. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come, we need to get you out of here," Finnegan said. They all followed him out. As they walked back up the stairs, Jack collapsed. Hope caught him.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"I'm all right, love."

"No, you're not. You look like you haven't slept in days. I take it they haven't been treating you well."

"Not really." Hope put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, love."

"I'm going to worry until we get you to a doctor."

"There's no need for that."

"No excuses. You're going," Hope said as she grabbed his arm and lifted it around her shoulders as she helped him to walk. As she exited the passageway Finnegan slowly pushed the door back into place as Hope slowly helped Jack up the hill and saw that everyone had stopped and were staring at something. When they reached the top they saw who it was, or rather who they were. Two figures in black cloaks, with the fog covering their lower bodies stood on the foot bridge.

"Well, well. Yer wife did come for ye after all, Sparrow. She's very lovely indeed. I didn't get a very good look at ye when we left the Scarlet Maiden the day we attacked Nassau."

"At least I have someone, unlike you and your brothers." Aidan laughed.

"Not for long. Take them," Aidan called out as several men came out of the fog and captured the group. Finnegan was still under the bridge and had heard everything. Waiting until they were a safe distance away he climbed out and headed off towards the front entrance to the castle.

NOTE: Well? Like? Hate? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!

NOTE2: Oh, I had one comment about my characters, Hope in particular. I know I didn't put a face to her so here is her description: medium brown hair with bleached blonde highlights, blue-green eyes, thin with curves(similar to Kate Beckinsale's body shape in Van Helsing. A perfect scene in the move for which I drew from clothing wise for this Book 3, was the scenes when she first meet Van Helsing in the village and throughout the rest of the movie, corset and everything. Only difference is the jacket isn't as short as the ones she wears, Hope's goes down to her waist and she can button it if she wants) I hope that wasn't confusing. If you haven't seen Van Helsing, it's a very good movie) Hope is the same height as Jack and Will. Hope that helps.

ArianaielNightstar


	19. Confrontation pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except for my own characters and concepts

NOTE: Thank you to all that reviewed, you guys rock. Sorry, it's taken me awhile to update. You'd think summer would be easy. It also didn't help this was a fairly difficult chapter to write. There was one element I was going to add, but, I thought about it and if I had this story would end up sounding like a soap opera, if it doesn't already. Yeah, I know that's not good. I hope you all like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 18

**Confrontation**

The group was thrown into the throne room as the doors were closed and only Aidan, Donovan, and several of the crew members remained.

"Well, well. What a pleasant surprise this is," Aidan said.

"I told you she'd come for me," Jack said.

"And indeed you were right, Sparrow. Unfortunately, you will not survive the night and neither will your friends."

"That's what you think!" Hope said. Aidan laughed and walked over to her and cupped her chin.

"Such fire in you. If only I were ten years younger." Hope pushed his hand away.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

"But you give it to Sparrow. He be much older than ye."

"We're not related by blood."

"You are very right in deed, my dear niece." Hope glared at him. "Tell me, Hope. What is like for you to have the blood of a pirate flowing through you. The same blood that killed your sister, the same….blood… that will kill your friends." Hope's eyes stared at him like daggers.

"They aren't part of this. This is between you and me."

"Your only a small part of this. The bigger part is standing behind all of you, like the coward he is," Aidan said as he pointed to where Darien stood behind everyone. "Come out, Turner." Darien walked out and over to Hope, "I be dealin' with ye, after him!" Aidan said with his sword at Darien's throat. "Defend yourself!"

"Very well, Scully, it's your funeral," Darien said pulling his sword and crossing it with Aidan's. Aidan sneered as the fight ensued. Hope backed away and towards Katie, Jack, and the others. She scanned the room for an exit but found any possible way blocked. She wanted to get the others out of there but they had no choice but to watch Aidan and Darien battle. She knelt by Jack and stared at the two with interest and determination.

"You're not thinking…" Jack started. Hope looked at Jack sincerely.

"I have no choice, Jack. I will not have any more pirates terrorizing our family and friends. I've had enough. This ends now," Hope said as she stood and unsheathed her sword and looking back down at Jack and Katie. "If anything happens to me. I want the both of you to know that I love so much and I'll always be with you, let Nathaniel know that as well, don't let him forget me. Will, Gibbs, Jacoby, Anamaria you've all been the greatest friends I could have asked for. Thank you. Will, tell Elizabeth that as well, she's been there for me since the beginning."

"You can tell her when you see her," Will said as Hope gave him a surrendered look.

"Let's hope," Hope said as she walked over to two battling pirates.

"You will never beat me, Turner! So why don't you give up now?"

"Never!" Darien yelled just as Aidan knocked Darien's sword out of his hand and pushed him onto his back.

"Now, ye die!" Aidan said as he raised sword to strike. As he brought it down another sword blocked the attack.

"You've had your fun, Aidan. Now it's my turn," Hope said as she pushed him away.

"What reason do you have to be so confident?"

"I defeated Draco easily enough. I can do the same to you."

"Ah, but ye had a little curse working in your favor. Remember, you couldn't die."

"You're right about that, Aidan," Hope said as they started to circle. "But, what you don't know is that if I hadn't been immortal he still would have been killed. I won the first round, which would have been his last had the curse not been upon us."

"Well then. Let's just see how good ye are, lass," Aidan said as he lunged at her. She blocked as they exchanged blows in succession with the other countering. "You do have skill, I give ya that. But it won't help you!" He swung at her again. She blocked and pushed him away before crouching quickly and swinging her leg to knock Aidan off his feet. He looked up to her in anger.

"Still doubtful? I believe that's the end of round one." He growled at her as he stood up.

"That was a wonderful trick, but it will not happen again!" Aidan yelled as he swung at her again. The next round of attacks brought them face to face with their swords crossed in front of them. "You surrender now, I might just let your family and friends go free."

"I can't trust your word! Your words mean nothing!" Hope said as they pushed away from each other in force. Both of them stumbled back. Just as they began their attacks again the doors were flung open.

"Aidan! Stop!" Finnegan yelled coming into the room.

"Well if it ain't my little brother. You're just in time to see the ever famous Hope Sparrow die by my hand."

"Why must you do this? They are no threat to us. They live an entire ocean away."

"That don't matter. She's a threat nonetheless."

"Why? Because she killed Draco? Are you afraid she would have hunt you down for conspiring to kill her sister? Draco brought his fate upon himself. If he had just left the Danforth family be, he could very well be alive right now, but, no. He wanted to erase any trace of his bloodline from history."

"How dare you betray your brother!"

"Half- brother! As are the both of you."

"Nonetheless. Our mother asked me to swear to take care of you. That is the only reason you are still alive. So, if you want to keep it that way, stand down." Finnegan glared at Aidan before walking over to Donovan.

"You're a traitor!"

"And you're nothing but a sniveling, blood-thirsty rat!" Donovan chuckled.

"Might I remind you little brother. I'm here to finish what Draco started and I don't need any distractions," Aidan said.

"And I'm here to finish what I started with Draco," Hope said. Aidan laughed.

"I got to hand it to you, Jack. You've taught her well. You finally have her acting like a pirate!" Aidan said walking closer to Jack and the others as Katie helped him stand. "How does it feel knowin' that you stole from her the life she should have had. If I remember correctly, she was intended to a marine, was she not?" Jack's face softened. He knew Aidan was right. He had been reminded of that fact many times.

"Don't listen to him. You stole nothing from me," Hope yelled out.

"Silence!"

"You know it as well, don't you, Jack."

"Jack, don't listen to him!" Hope yelled. Aidan swung his sword at her, but she blocked it.

"I told you to be…" His words were broken by lots of screaming and yelling coming from outside the doors. "Go!" Aidan yelled to his crew. When he turned back to Hope he pushed her away then swung at her again. As Hope blocked, she didn't realize she was being driven into Donovan. Before she could react Donovan reached out and grabbed her as Aidan knocked her sword from her hand.

"It's over for you," Aidan said as he raised sword to strike. Hope quickly reached down to her boot, pulled out the dagger she had put there before they left Port Royal and thrust it into Donovan's neck. He screamed out losing his grip on Hope. She broke away just as Aidan brought the sword forward and thrust it into Donovan's abdomen. His eyes widened as Donovan staggered away.

"Donovan." His brother looked at him before he collapsed to the ground. Hope backed away as Aidan knelt over his brother. "I'm sorry, I…" Aidan started before Donovan reached out and clamped his shoulder. He tried to say something but he fell limp. "Donovan." Aidan lowered his head but quickly raised it again before standing up angrily. "You did this," he yelled pointing at Hope. "I told you that I would finish where Draco failed," he said pulling his pistol as he walked towards Hope. "And I intend to do just that!"

"No!" Jack yelled pushing Hope out of the way, just as Aidan pulled the trigger. As she hit the ground she looked over and saw Jack collapse into Will's arms.

"Jack!" Hope screamed. "No!" she yelled again as she ran to him and bent over him grabbing his face. "Jack. Jack look at me. Jack! Jack wake up!" Hope started as her voice broke through the tears. "Jack! Please! Please wake up. You can't leave me. Please, Jack," Hope sobbed. He didn't respond. Hope looked down as she took him from Will.

"Wake up, Jack. Don't you dare leave me now, you hear me? Don't you dare leave me. You can't leave me or Katie and Nathaniel. We've all been through so much to throw it all away now…..fight it!" Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"Hope."

"Jack." He looked away from her.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You have too."

"No."

"Yes!" Hope yelled turning his face back to hers. "Katie's getting married you need to be there to give her away." Jack looked up at her surprised then over to Katie and James and smiled.

"Of all the lads in town, you picked him?" Katie walked over to Jack and knelt down beside him.

"Yes, father. I want you to give me away, please papa."

"I don't think I can, love."

"Yes, you can. This wound is nothing. You've had worse."

"This time it's different. I was never as weak as I am now."

"Papa, please," Katie said. He reached and stroked her face before looking back at Hope then away again.

"Jack, why won't you look at me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"He's right. I did steal the life you were meant to have."

"No,"

"I should have stepped aside when I found out you were betrothed to Gillette. But I didn't. His heart was broken that day and every time we would return to Port Royal and we ran into him I still saw it."

****"Jack, don't do this to yourself."

"The daughter of a minister has no business living the life of a pirate. Go back, leave me here."

"No! I won't do that." Hope reached out and brought his face to hers again, "Jack, you haven't taken anything away from me. You should know by now that if I didn't want the life you lived I wouldn't have accepted your invitation. I chose you, Jack. I don't regret it, I never have. You didn't take anything from me, but you did give something. You gave me the adventure I'd been looking for my whole life."

"Because of me you found out that your real father was the pirate who killed your sister. The sister who had an affair with a pirate."

"I deserved to know the truth. Sooner or later I would have found out. I love you, Jack Sparrow. I always have and I always will. Nothing can change that."

"How sweet," Aidan said before he grabbed both Jack and Hope. He threw her to Finnegan who held a knife to her throat and held Jack himself. "This was really very touching but it seems the one who I should have been talking to is you, young Sparrow," Aidan said looking at Katie just as the doors burst open and the Royal Navy ran in. Finnegan's grip tightened on Hope.

"Drop your weapon!" Norrington yelled to Aidan.

"Commodore Norrington. This is a surprise. Welcome to Castle Scully."

"Release them!"

"I can't do that. So, I suggest that you lower your weapons if you don't want Miss Sparrow killed," Aidan said as he stepped aside revealing Hope.

"Forget about me, Commodore. They will kill me anyway."

"I won't do that, Hope."

"Commodore, please. There's no use."

"Right she is. You see, we were right in the middle of bargaining. I was just going to ask the child what parent she wants to live."

"Please, don't hurt them!" Katie pleaded as she stood. Aidan smirked.

"I will, as soon as you choose. I'll even make the decision easier for ye, lass. If I kill your father and let your mother go free she will suffer slowly each day until her heart can't mend itself. If I kill your mother then my revenge is complete and you can get your father help for his act of goodness. So, the choice is yours. You're mother or you're father?"

"How can you do this, she's still a child!" Will yelled.

"No harm done really. She will still have one parent, if he doesn't die first."

"You're an evil man!" Katie yelled.

"Make your choice, lass, my patience grows short."

"Choose your father, Katie. He needs your help," Hope pleaded with her daughter.

"No! I can't! I don't want to lose you."

"Katie, you'll lose both of us if you don't do what he says. Please, my darling. Choose your father. Save his life." Katie started to cry.

"Don't ask me to do this!" Hope looked at her helplessly, then looked at Aidan.

"Kill me, Aidan. I surrender to you. Let Jack go!"

"Mother, no!" Katie screamed out.

"The girl is to decide."

"I will not tell you again. Release them!" Norrington ordered.

"You stay out of this, Commodore. Nothing be stoppin' me from killin' them both if ye don't comply."

"Commodore, please. Do as he says," Katie said. Norrington looked at Hope. She nodded at him

"Lower your swords," Commodore ordered the marines.

"No! Commodore, don't do this!" Jack yelled out.

"I'm sorry, Sparrow. I will not sacrifice her life."

"Hope! You have to convince him," Jack yelled to her.

"No, Jack. My life has already been sacrificed. He'll kill me just like Draco killed Catherine. At least this way you go free. They can get you help!"

"Commodore, we have to do something," Gillette said.

"There's nothing we can do, Gillette."

"You're a stupid fool!" Darien yelled out. Norrington turned to him, "you swore to Catherine that you would protect Hope. Now, you're breaking that promise to her."

"I have no choice, Mr. Turner."

"Yes you do. Fight them. You're the Commodore of the bloody Royal Navy. You can defeat them but you're giving up. You heard what Hope said. They'll kill her whether you surrender of not. Why don't you fight to protect her!"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with a pirate, but, Turners right," Gillette said.

"What exactly do you suggest we do?" Norrington asked.

"Surrender, that's your only choice!" Aidan yelled.

"James! Look at me! Everything will be fine. Do as he says. Each attempt to disagree with him only fuels his actions….trust me," Hope said giving him a look that said she meant it. Aidan sensed this.

"Enough of this. Choose, lass." Katie was silent.

"Choose your father, Katie!" Hope yelled out. Katie shook her head no. Hope looked at her in despair, "I'm begging you, Aidan. You're quarrel is with me, not Jack or anyone else." Aidan contemplates her plea.

"Hope! Don't do this!" Gillette yelled out.

"This is the only way, Edward. I'm the one he wants, he could care less about Jack and the others. At least this way I can save his life and theirs," Hope said as she looked at Aidan, "a bargain?"

"Name your terms."

"I'm the one you want. I'll give you my life in exchange for theirs."

"Commodore, do something!" Gillette demanded. Norrington was silent as if he hadn't heard a word Gillette said as he thought about the situation.

"You're not the only one I want. But very well, your friends and family, including Sparrow may go free, however, Darien Turner is not part of the bargain."

"That's not fair," Will yelled standing up.

"Stand down, Will. I have my own issues to settle with Scully. I agree. Let them go," Darien said.

"How could you? You're willing to sacrifice, Hope?" Jacoby yelled.

"She's already sacrificed herself," Darien said.

"It's all right, Jacoby. He's right. My life and Darien Turner, for the freedom of the others including the Royal Navy. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed…Kill her!" Aidan told Finnegan as he threw Jack to them.

"Commodore!" Gillette yelled again. Norrington stared at Hope and she stared back. She nodded her head at him, slowly and strong.

"No. I will do nothing."

"If you don't then I will!" Gillette as he charged forward pulling his sword. Norrington went after him and pulled him back, "No! Let me go."

"Gillette! If there's one thing you should have learned from Hope it's that to trust her. I have a feeling she knows what she is doing."

"She's sacrificing herself!"

"I don't think so. Not really." Gillette looked at him confused, "trust her words…believe me."

"You can't kill her!" Katie yelled as she attempted to run to Hope.

"Katie, stop!" James said as he grabbed her, "Mother!"

"It's all right, Katie. Your father needs you as does Nathaniel now. I love you. Don't ever forget that," Hope said as Finnegan turned his back to them

"What are you doing?" Aidan asked.

"If you're going to kill her, at least don't do it completely in front of her daughter."

"As you wish, half-brother. I can spare a little civility!"

"Civility? You don't know the meaning of the word!" Hope yelled. Aidan smiled.

"To right you are." Aidan turned towards Katie and the others. "Say goodbye to Hope Sparrow-Danforth!" On cue, Finnegan slit Hope's throat and her body fell to the ground.

NOTE: Well? Like? Hate? I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I hate them as well but I had no choice. Sorry it's been shorter than the last few chapters. Also I'm sorry that Jack isn't more in character. For some reason it's difficult in some instances to put him in character. All that said and done, don't hate me. PLEASE REVIEW!

ArianaielNightstar


	20. Confrontation pt 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except my own characters.

NOTE: Well, thanks to those that reviewed, I appreciate it. We're nearing the end of this story, (. Knowing me and my past, I'll probably find some way to drag it on longer. I don't want to stop writing this. Maybe I could do a book 4. I have no idea what it would be about but, something will come to me. I thought about writing another book on what during those ten years Hope was gone from Port Royal. I think it'd be interesting, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 19

**Confrontation Pt.2**

"No!" Katie and Jack screamed out in agony. Every expression in the room, except Finnegan and Aidan, was in shock and horror. Jack felt his heart shatter at seeing her body laying lifeless. Katie started to cry and tried to run for her mother. She was stopped by her father.

"Let me go! Father, please. Please! Mother!...Mother!" Katie continued to scream out in agony before she collapsed into her father's arms. Jack cradled his sobbing daughter as well as he could. Everyone was silent, most of them with solemn faces.

"It can't be." Will said devastated. "I won't believe it. It was too easy. His approach didn't make any sense and why did she insist for everyone to stand down and trust her?" Will said to himself.

"Scully! You'll pay for this!" Jack shouted as he winced in pain.

"How could betray us? She trusted you! We all trusted you!" Jacoby yelled out to Finnegan. Gillette stared over at Hope's body and couldn't help but feel his body growing weak. He struggled to keep himself standing.

"No, Hope." Gillette said softly as he lowered his head. Norrington was silent as he stared in disbelief to her body. They all watched as Finnegan wiped the knife off on his cloak, stuck it back in its sheath and turned back around. Aidan began to laugh maniacally.

"At last! Revenge is mine! Do you hear that brother. I have finished what you could not," Aidan yelled upward.

"Arrest them!" Norrington yelled as they grabbed Aidan and tried to drag him away. Finnegan was more cooperative as a couple marines led him off. Gillette walked over knelt over Hope and moved some of her hair away from her face as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Why? Why did you sacrifice yourself? We could saved both you and Sparrow." Gillette said softly.

Norrington slowly walked over to Gillette and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He helped Gillette turn her over onto her back. When they did their eyes widened in shock.

"Mother!" Katie yelled running over. Both Gillette and Norrington held their hands up.

"You better stay back, Katie." Katie was about to protest when Darien yelled out.

"You haven't succeeded yet, Scully!" Darien said coming forward. The marines taking Aidan and Finnegan away stopped. They looked over and saw Darien walking towards him with his sword unsheathed. "You still have me, to deal with."

"This fighting is no longer a reason," Norrington yelled to him.

"Yes, it is. He's the one who conspired with Draco to kill Catherine. He's the one who told his brother to kill Hope. The rope and prison are not good enough for him."

"I cannot allow this fighting to continue," Norrington said standing.

"Commodore. Let him fight, Aidan. He made the same promise as you did to Hope's sister. He swore to protect Hope from Aidan and the other brothers. That's why he had my father spy on your brother, Aidan. He knew that the both of you were aware of Hope still being alive after a friend of Isabelle's told Draco she was. He knew what Draco was planning. He couldn't save Catherine on time but he could protect Hope for as long as it took….Let them end this now," Will shouted.

"Very well," Norrington said as he took Aidan's pistol and pushed him over to where Darien stood.

"And so it shall be done," Aidan said unsheathing his sword.

"Stop!" Katie yelled, "fight me!"

"Katie, what are you doing?" Jack said.

"I'm sorry, father. I have to do this. They killed mother. I can't let that go!"

"Katie! Don't! If you do this you are no better than them!" Jack yelled out.

"But you and…"

"We only killed others in self-defense, not for revenge."

"I'm sorry."

"Katie!"

"No! Father! This is my choice now!"

"Katie, listen to your father!" James yelled out, "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry." Aidan laughed.

"A child! You think you can match me?"

"I had good teachers."

"Who? Your parents? Look at them! One dead and the other close to it. You're father is a poor excuse for a pirate and your mother…well your mother was just along to be along." Katie glared at him. Aidan shook his head. "Very well," Aidan said coming to her. "Let us see how well ye match against a real pirate." Aidan lunged at Katie and she stumbled away to avoid his strike. "Watch your footing, lass."

"Concern yourself with your own faults."

"You sound just like your mother. Over-confident. You should have had them arrest me when you had the chance," Aidan said as he lunged at her. She parried and started swinging at him with no coordination. He pushed her away and onto her back. Aidan laughed. "You have no control, lass!" Katie stared up at him as an image came to her mind.

_Katie was on her back on the deck of the Dauntless with her mother holding a sword at her throat. _

_ "You're not concentrating. All your movements are wild. Concentrate and attack again," Hope said as Katie stood up in anger and ran at her mother swinging wildly. Hope easily countered and knocked Katie's sword from her hand, then held her own to her throat. "You're very skilled, Katie. But if you had been in a real fight just now, you would be dead."_

_ "If you hadn't mocked me…"_

_ "That doesn't matter. You cannot let anger control your movements. If you do, it makes you vulnerable. Bottle the anger inside and let your skills dominate over the anger. Now…" Hope said as she went over and picked up Katie's sword and held it to her, "again."_

Katie jumped up and ran over to James and grabbed his sword. She went to stand in front of Aidan with two swords.

"You think two swords will help you?"  
"We'll see," Katie said as she lunged at him forcefully, swinging both swords in sequence. She backed Aidan against the wall and knocked his sword away to where Hope's body laid and held both of hers at his throat. He looked down at the swords surprised.

"That's my girl," Jack said softly.

"You were saying?"

"Very good. But you haven't won yet," Aidan said as he kicked her away. Before she could react he knocked both swords out of her hands and kicked her off her feet.

"Katie!" James yelled out as he tried to run to her. Will caught him.

"Let me go!"

"I won't. It's her fight, not yours."

"He's going to kill her!"

"You have to have faith in her."

"How can I? He killed her mother, who is considered one of most skilled women on the sword."

"What happened to Hope was too easy. There has to be something more."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But if you love Katie as much as I know you do. Believe in her," Will said. James lowered his head and looked over in Hope's direction, his eyes widened.

"Father," he said nudging Will. Will looked over in the same direction.

"I was right!"

Aidan walked over to Katie and picked up one the swords she was using and held it at her throat.

"Pity. You could be on you're way home with your family, but, you decided to end your journey here." He raised his sword to strike and Katie stared at him the whole time, "I told you that you would never beat me, young Sparrow. Now, suffer the same fate as your mother."

"No!" Jack and James yelled out. As Aidan brought the sword down he stopped midway. His eyes widened as he stared down at Katie then down and saw the bloody point of a sword sticking out of his chest.

"What…?" Aidan started as he turned around and saw Hope sitting up with her arm outstretched.

"You underestimate my daughter!" Hope said as she stood up, "now Katie! The dagger." Katie quickly recovered from her shock, stood up, reached into her boot and pulled out the dagger. As Aidan turned to face Katie, she drove the dagger into his chest. Aidan gasped out as she pulled the dagger back out. He staggered towards the door as Hope walked over and pulled the sword from his back.

"How?" Aidan asked as he dropped to his knees.

"Finnegan, or should I say Seamus Donegal." Aidan's eyes widened at Finnegan who glared at him. Aidan coughed up some blood.

"Well done," Aidan gasped out before he fell to the ground dead.

"Mother!" Katie shouted as she hugged her mother.

"Oh Katie, I'm so sorry. I had to. It was the only way."

"I don't care about that. All I care about is you. I love you, so much," Katie said as she hugged her mother tighter.

"I love you too," Hope said as she and Katie walked to the others, Katie going to James. Jacoby went to her and hugged her.

"We thought we lost you there."

"Had this gone any other way you might have."

"I was so worried," James said as he hugged Katie, then kissed her.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much, James. I'm my mother's daughter," Katie said looking over at Hope who smiled back. Hope looked over and saw Will helping Jack over.

"Jack." Hope said taking him from Will and hugged him. Jack pulled back and took her face in his hands.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Jack calmly scolded her, "I thought I lost you, again." Hope smiled softly.

"You look stronger."

"What I was feeling then was gone when I thought I had lost you. I wanted to be strong for Katie."

"I'm sorry about all of it. As I told Katie, there was no other choice. My concern is you right now?"

"Me? I'm fine, it's just my shoulder."

"We still need to get you to a doctor," Hope said as she at Will and hugged him with one arm. Her other was around Jack's waist.

"You had us all worried."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you're alive. I don't know how I would have told Elizabeth." Hope nodded as Will touched her arm affectionately before walking over to Katie and James. Jack toppled a little and Hope caught him.

"I thought you said you were all right."

"I am. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something." Hope laughed.

"You realize you saved my life once more."

"I did realize and it's getting old."

"You know you don't tire of it."

"Well, sometimes." Hope smiled, shook her head, and kissed him. "Did you mean what you said?" Jack asked pulling away.

"About what?"

"Me not stealing the life you were meant to have."

"Yes I did. I said it before and I'll say it again. I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Hope laughed as she hugged him around his neck gently. She pulled away and kissed him again. A moment later she felt on hand on the small of her back and saw that it was Gillette, Norrington was beside him.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Hope smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tell me this, what happened to that speech about this isn't our battle and we cannot interfere?" Hope asked.

"You can thank Gillette for that. He reminded me that I had a promise to keep."

"That was it?" Hope asked.

"I also realized that Port Royal wouldn't be the same without you and Sparrow adding color to it." Hope smiled, "I would like to know how you managed to fake your death," Norrington asked.

"Ask Finnegan Scully. It was his idea," Hope said looking over at Finnegan, "release him! He's done nothing wrong. If anything, he's guilty of is obeying the commands of his brother." The marines looked at Commodore Norrington.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Norrington asked.

"Yes. He didn't join his half-brothers willingly. He was forced. He's actually the leader of a clan that have been against the Scully clan for years."

"Very well. Release him." The marines unchained him and he walked over to Hope.

"What happened back there? We all saw him…" Will said trailing off.

"When Finnegan pulled me into that alley he said that he knew how to get Jack out of that dungeon, before he told that he was the one who was leading a secret clan against Aidan."

"We both knew it would be a problem and Hope was the one who asked what would need to be done if you all were caught."

_"Despite what you have said.__ I can't trust you'll keep your word," Hope said to Finnegan. _

_ "Don't blame ye, lass. If ye can't trust me, then be trustin' the fact that unless ye help me defeat me brothers, ye will never see Sparrow alive again. Aidan won't let him live. Ye and Turner are the one's he wants, especially ye. I can keep ye alive but ye have to trust me."_

_ "How can I? How do I know that you're not lying to me?"_

_ "Because you have two choices, save Sparrow or watch him die. It's yer choice."_

_ "Indulge me. If you manage to help me get Jack out of there. What will happen if we are caught?"_

_ "Simple solution but it would need to be convincing."_

_ "I'm listening." _

_ "You want to get rid of Aidan, right?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "If I get you into the dungeon and safely to the bay, Aidan will come after you again. You have to allow yourselves to get captured. The only way to do that, is that I have to tell him that you are planning on rescuing Sparrow."_

_ "I'd putting my daughter, Jack, my friends in danger."_

_ "They'll be in more danger if you allow Aidan to come after you again. Next time, he might do worse." Hope was hesitant._

_ "All right, what else?"  
"When I tell him that you're planning on rescuing Jack he will find a way to capture you. He'll want you dead, if we can somehow fake your death that could work as an advantage. You know that you're family will challenge him if he does, especially __Darien__ Turner. He might challenge Aidan nonetheless. That gives you the chance to surprise Aidan and kill him if he thinks you're dead."_

_ "How do suggest we fake my death?"_

_ "He doesn't know about Seamus Donegal yet, he still trusts me. If I can capture you, he'll have me kill you."_

_ "That doesn't answer my question."_

_ "I pretend to slit your throat."_

_ "How? They'll need to see blood and the knife cutting across."_

_ "I turn you around. No matter what age, no child should have to see their parent or parents killed in front of them. If I can turn my back to them, I can pretend to cut your throat and we take it from there. Before turning around I can wipe the blade with my cloak." Hope looked at him skeptical. _

_ "Are you sure this will work? If there's an easier way I…"_

_ "You're welcome to do it your way. You can go back to __Port Royal__ and live the rest of your life wondering when he'll show up again, and he will if you don't do something now. If we do it this way, both of purposes will be filled."_

_ "What about Donovan?"_

_ "I can handle him. He's just a pawn. He's not very good with the sword. He didn't want to stay in __Ireland__ so Aidan allowed him to come with him, then, my mother died, and Aidan took me aboard."_

_ "I'm still a bit hesitant about this. Anything could go wrong, that would completely doom this plan. For all we know this plan won't work at all, then what?"_

_ "There's always the chance, but we have to try if you want your future generations to live without worrying about a blood-thirsty pirate coming after them in the dead of night. If it doesn't work than we do what know best, sword fighting. Aidan is not that good of swordsman."_

_ "I hope you're right. This needs to end now. I refuse to live like this for the rest of my life. I want to keep my family safe. If this is the only way to do that, then, I have no choice."_

"This was all planned?" Gillette asked. Hope and Finnegan nodded.

"It actually worked out a little easier than how we first planned it," Hope said. Norrington smiled at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it, you're certainly not the same young girl I met when I first arrived in Port Royal."

"Actually, Commodore. If you look deep enough, I'm that same young girl who depended on you to protect her after you swore a promise to her dying sister….you should be proud."

"Proud?" Hope nodded.

"Despite how many times I've gotten myself into problems, you were always there. You kept your promise to Catherine."

"No, I didn't. Whatever danger you were in, something or someone else would always lend their hand."

"Like what?"

"When you were attacked outside the blacksmith shop by that pirate, you could have been hurt if a woman hadn't come and let me know. Second, was on the Dauntless when Captain Barbossa's crew ambushed the ship. You would have been killed had their curse not been broken a second before that pirate brought his sword down. I tried to get to you but every attempt I made failed. Third, was with Captain Draco. Fourth, was at the port of Swansea. Garret Stoker was the one that allowed us to escape. Fifth, was just now."

"You forget, Commodore. When we were swimming for the Dauntless in Swansea you were the one that helped me swim back to the ship. I couldn't swim at the speed I was going and still be able to arrive safely. I would have drowned. Did you forget that just now, I asked you to trust me, and you did? If you hadn't done that, both myself and Jack would be dead right now. Aidan would have had no regrets about killing us. Trusting someone is almost like protecting someone, and you did just that. I thank you. My sister would be proud of you." Norrington smiled. Hope turned to the others.

"Let's go home."

"I think that's a good idea," Will said as he looked over at Katie and James, "we have a wedding to plan." Hope smiled.

"But, first we need to get Jack to a doctor. Did you bring one with you?" Hope asked.

"Yes," Norrington said.

"We'll need to hurry as best we can. It's a long way back to the village and Jack's to weak from his imprisonment and wound."

"I'll be perfectly fine, don't worry about me."

"Until that bullet is removed and you've been given the proper nutrition I am going to worry whether you like it or not."

"I can get you back to the village sooner than you would walking," Finnegan said walking over.

"How?"

"Come with me," Finnegan said as they led the Royal Navy and the others out of the room. Hope stopped and looked back into the throne room at the lifeless bodies of Aidan and Donovan.

"Will!" Hope called out to the blacksmith. "Help Jack out. There's one last thing I feel I need to do."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Just go on now. I'll be along shortly." Jack and Will looked at her strangely before they left. When they were out of sight, she walked back into the room and over to Aidan's body. "I don't know what to say and I have every right not too. You have caused my family such pain that it cannot be forgiven. If I'm being honest, I pity you and your brothers. I've wondered many times what happened to cause you to join in a life of piracy such as this. But you know. I don't care anymore. I feel ashamed to have your blood flowing through me. Finding out that Draco was my real father and that he killed my sister, it took a piece away from me. Finally, when I manage to deal with that missing part, you show up and kidnap my husband, then you bargain myself and him to my daughter. What would possess you to do such a thing?...You know it doesn't matter, both you and my father have gotten what was coming to you. The moment I step out of this place, I will leave everything here. Every pain you and Draco have caused me." Hope stared down at him silently for a few moments before standing and turning. Before she got too far she felt something grab her ankle. When she turned she saw that it was Aidan.

"Deny your blood for as long as you want but it will always be there. You can't escape it. You're little secret is circling and very soon you will be hunted for one reason or another."

"That may be true. But at least I have people who care about me enough that they would be willing to put their life in danger to save mine, as I would for them. If more come, you can be sure I'll be ready as will my family and friends," Hope said as she turned, walked to the wall and picked up her sword. Sheathing the sword she went and pulled her dagger from Donovan's neck, wiping the blood off on her breeches then sticking it in her boot. She turned and started walking to the doors. Without turning she gave her final words to Aidan. "Give my regards to my father when you meet him in hell." Aidan growled and picked up a sword lying a few feet from him and struggled to stand.

"Not before you!" he snarled as he raised the sword above his head. Hope drew her sword and spun around ready to throw the sword. Before she could do anything, another sword came flying from beside her and hit Aidan in the chest. He collapsed to the ground. Hope looked to her left and saw that it was Finnegan.

"Now we're even," Finnegan said looking at her.

"You're not going to be giving me or my family and friends any trouble in the future are you?"

"No. Once you leave Ireland, you'll never see me again."

"Do have your word?"

"Depends. Do you trust the word of a pirate?"

"I have so far." Finnegan nodded and Hope returned the gesture.

"Then it's settled," Finnegan said as he started to walk out.

"Thank you." He stopped and turned to her and smiled.

"You know, that's the first time anyone has said that to me." Hope smiled back.

"Hopefully it won't be last."

"I don't know. The others judge me like they judged my brothers."

"Then I would give them a reason to judge you differently than they did your brothers."

"How?"

"You'll figure something out." With one last look at the two Scully brothers she followed Finnegan out into the main hallway. There were several bodies lying dead from the fight the Royal Navy had with Scully's crew. "What are going to do with Aidan and Donovan?"

"I'll bury them in the family cemetery. They did terrible things in their lives but that's no reason for them not to have a proper burial. The same goes for those crew members."

"I can understand that."

"You can?"

"Aye. My adopted father is the minister of Port Royal remember?" Finnegan nodded.

"Aye." Once they were out of the castle the others were waiting. There were a few horses there and a carriage. Will and James with Katie were on two of the horses. Jacoby, Gibbs, Anamaria, and Jack were in the carriage. Norrington and Gillette stood with the 40 marines that had accompanied them to the castle. Over half of them were holding the crew members who were not killed, to escort them back to the Dauntless, sail them to Port Royal and have their fates decided. Around the horses were a several other people Hope didn't recognize.

"I take it these people are part of your clan you started."

"Aye. I had them waiting in the event something went wrong with our plan. We have a third horse if you wish to ride," Finnegan said as they walked to the carriage.

"I'd rather stay with Jack," Hope said as she opened the door to the carriage and saw Jack leaning against the inside of the carriage.

"Don't worry about me, love. Go, ride the nice brown horse."

"Jack, I'd rather…"

"Ah, you know you want to."

"Jack..."

"What did I just say? I'm fine, I have plenty of company in here and if anything happens…unlikely, you'll be right there. Ride the horse."

"Very well, but I'm staying right beside this carriage."

"Suit yourself, love." Hope smiled and shook her head at how stubborn he was.

"You know how to ride, lass?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I know how to ride. My father decided to teach me one summer."

"But, you haven't really been on a horse in long time, Hope," Will said.

"That doesn't mean I can't ride," Hope said as she walked over to a brown horse with a white stripe down its nose and climbed up without any problems.

"It's like learning to walk. You never really forget." Hope looked down at Finnegan and held her hand out.

"Thank you again, Finnegan." He reached up and shook her hand, then kissed it.

"Take care of yourself, Hope." She nodded and looked over at Commodore Norrington.

"Whenever you're ready, Commodore!"

"Marines! Form ranks!" Norrington ordered as they lined up into four ranks of ten rows. "Forward! March!" With that the group headed away from Castle Scully and towards the village of Kinsale.

NOTE: Like? Hate? Let me know.

NOTE2: This sounds like the last chapter but ITS NOT!. I have about probably 2-4 chapters left. PLEASE REVIEW!

ArianaielNightstar


	21. Father and Daughter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except my own characters

NOTE: Thank you to all of those who reviewed I really appreciate it in so many ways. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The last month of summer had been really hectic and I just got down with a week of band camp and classes start tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that's always been drama drama drama lately but please bare with me. PLEASER REVIEW!

NOTE2: There will be about 2 to 3 more chapters depending and I have ideas for another sequel that I'm trying to develop.

CHAPTER 20

Father and Daughter

Katie and James stood out on the deck of the Dauntless and occasionally looked towards the captain's cabin where Hope, Commodore Norrington, Captain Gillette, and Jack were. James put a comforting hand on Katie's shoulder.

"I'm sure your father will be fine."

"I hope you're right, James. I can't help but worry, and not because he's my father but because he's been hurt some many times in the past and he's getting older. He's not as strong as he used to be."

"I think he would contest that opinion."

"Yes, he would. He takes so many risks."

"I hardly think he expected to be kidnapped."

"I know that, James. What he should have done was stayed in Port Royal and given up his delusions of grandeur!" Katie shouted at James. She realized her mistake and lowered her head sadly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you." James wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't concern yourself with that. I don't blame you for feeling like you do."

"It's just, I don't want to lose him. I want my parents to stay in Port Royal, they've missed six years of my life, the years when things started happening for me. I don't want to rely on rumors or messengers with word on if they're still okay and if they are anywhere near Port Royal."

"They might not have a choice now that the Black Pearl has been destroyed." Katie walked away.

"That won't stop him. He'll find some other ship. He's obsessed."

"Katie, you mustn't say that. Your father has lived his entire life on the water. It's hard for some to change the only thing they know."

"What about my mother? She goes along with everything he says and does. She wouldn't have a problem staying in Port Royal."

"She probably wouldn't, but you have to realize. Your mother has spent half her life on land and the other half on the water. She knows them both, you're father doesn't, not as much as you want him too."

"If he wasn't so stubborn, then maybe he would listen…"

"But he is. He is stubborn, you know this already. You can't change someone in one night. I'm sure it took your mother awhile to get used to living on a ship."

"Maybe if my mother talked to him, explained to him…."

"What? He would give up everything that has to do with living the life of a pirate. I'm sorry Katie, but that's what he is. Even if he wanted to stay in Port Royal he would still be treated as a pirate. That town is filled with people who despise pirates. They would find some way to have him hanged. If he gave any of them just a look they would have him arrested."

"There must be something that…"

"There is nothing that any of us can do. This is his decision." Katie closed her eyes as James embraced her.

"Is he going to be all right?" Hope asked the ship's doctor.

"Of course I'll be alright," Jack called from the other side of the room.

"I believe so. The bullet only hit the muscle and I managed to remove the bullet and all the clothing it took in. Hopefully, it won't suppurate, if that does, he's a lost cause," the doctor said lowering his voice. Hope looked away worried.

"Don't worry, Miss Sparrow, the chance of that happening is extremely low." Hope nodded.

"Thank you, doctor. Not many would have helped him. I'm grateful"

"Normally, I wouldn't. However, I believe you've proven that Captain Sparrow is not like other pirates." Hope smiled a little. "But, I'm afraid he won't be using that arm for quite some time."

"How long?"

"Well, if he doesn't ignore my instructions and infection doesn't set in, then, I would say a one month."

"He'll enjoy that."

"Do the best you can, miss."

"Thank you." As the doctor walked away Hope went back to Jack. "Sorry, darling. That arm is not to be used for one month."

"Yes, well. Once the good old doctor goes about his merry way I intend to continue my normal activities."

"Oh no, you don't. Not while I'm around. "

"Well, then I'll have to go some place where you're not."

"I would love to see try, Jack Sparrow. You would find yourself in trouble in less than I minute."

"I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken, love."

"Am I?" Hope said very stubbornly, "every time I've left you alone, you've always managed to get yourself into trouble."

"I do not."

"Prove me wrong." Jack started to say something but withdrew his comment as he realized she was right, "anything?"

"No." Hope smiled.

"Then it's settled. You are not to do anything with that arm until the doctor examines it again, savvy?"

"We're not going to be around that long."

"Jack, we have too."

"No, we don't," Jack said getting up and walking out. Hope looks back at Norrington and Gillette, before turning around and running after him.

"Jack! Where exactly do you plan on going?" Hope yelled coming out of the cabin.

"Anywhere and everywhere," Jack said as he walked up to the wheel. Katie quickly walked over to her mother.

"Jack, maybe you haven't noticed but we don't have a ship anymore, the Black Pearl was destroyed in Nassau."

"Yes, we do."

"Where?" Jack pointed over to the Dragon's Eye, which was anchored in the bay along side the Dauntless.

"You can't serious."

"By all rights that ship is mine."

"Yours?"

"Aye."

"How is it yours? I'm the one who defeated Captain Draco, and I'm the one who convinced you to give it to Anamaria. By all rights that ship belongs to her. You owe her that much." Jack didn't listen as he walked back down and onto shore, "Jack!" Hope started after him but Katie stopped her.

"What is father talking about?"

"Defying rules. He refuses to listen to the doctor about his arm and then he's going to take back the Eye from Anamaria."

"What? He can't!" Katie protested.

"I know," Hope said as she started down the plank, "stay here." Katie watched as her mother walked over to where her father was talking with Anamaria on the shore. The two of them were arguing when Hope approached. James, Will, Jacoby, Norrington, and Gillette walked over to the railing and watched the three.

"I've never seen my parents argue before," Katie said.

"It doesn't help matters that Jack is going back on an agreement," Will said, "it seems he'll never really change."

"How can you say that? My father has been through a lot over these past weeks," Katie defended.

"Katie, my father is right. He doesn't want to settle down on the land, like your mother does. He loves the sea, you know that. There are just some things that never change in a person, especially, a pirate." Katie looked at him aghast.

"I expected talk that like that from your father or any other adult, but not from you," Katie said turning to James, "whose side are you on?"

"Yours, Katie. I always have been. But look at them." Katie ignored him and ran over to the three, "Katie don't!"

"Don't bother, young mister Turner. Katie is her mother's daughter, with a bit of her father," Norrington said.

"No! You swore to me that you wouldn't come after my ship, Sparrow, and you're not getting it," Anamaria yelled.

"That ship is rightfully ours," Jack retorted.

"We had an agreement!"

"I'm breaking the agreement."

"Stop this! Jack! We have to accept the fact that our time on the sea is over. We're getting to old for this."

"No."

"Yes. We owe it to our children to stay for them. Do you want to put Katie through another series of whirlwind events like last time. I don't want to subjugate her to that. We owe it to her, Jack."

"Mother's right," Katie said running up to them. They turned to her, "I want you both to be there all the time. I don't want to have to worry about whether or not you'll be coming back safe. Don't you think I've gone through enough?" They were silent. "Think of Nathaniel. He still has a lot of growing up to do. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Katie, it's not that easy. You have to under—," Jack said.

"I understand perfectly. I know it's not easy giving up what you love most. But, don't you love mother, myself, and Nathaniel more?" Jack was silent. "Breaking the agreement you had with Anamaria is not fair to her."

"I can't just give up, love. You're still too young to understand."

"Too young? Too young to understand why you never stayed for more than a night when you visited. Too young to understand, that the both of you might have been dead after Nassau was attacked," Katie said.

"Katie," Jack started.

"No. Not this time father. I don't want to lose you, not again. I couldn't bear it."

"Katie, I understand how you feel, but--,"  
"No. You don't understand. If you did you would understand why I feel the way I do and why I don't want you to go. You don't understand anything and you never will unless you take the opportunity to see what's going on in my life, to see what I want, instead of focusing on your life and what you want," Katie said as she walked off. Jack's face softened. Hope sighed and turned to him.

"Are you happy?" Jack was still silent, "you don't have to make her feel like this, and she's right. We've been thinking more about ourselves than our children and what they want. Children might be considered uneducated to most adults, but, the words they speak are honest and true," Hope said calmly as she walked back up to the ship. Jack watched them leave before turning back to Anamaria.

"Take it."

"Take it? How do I know you won't try to steal it?"

"You have me word." Anamaria looked at him skeptically.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Anamaria raised her eyebrows at him. "Since I've met Hope?"

"Very well. Make sure you keep your word!" Anamaria said as she walked off. As Jack started around Darien ran up to him.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I figured I should see what my nephew has been doing all these years."

"I'm sure the whelp will enjoy that." The two of them walked back aboard the Dauntless as the anchor was weighed and both ships sailed off. A couple hours into the voyage Hope walked up to the main deck and saw Jack at the hull and waked over to him without saying a word. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He acknowledged her but didn't say anything.

"Jack, I hate seeing you like this." He was silent. "You know this was going to happen eventually."

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"We have no choice. Katie is right. We need to start thinking of our children and not ourselves."

"Even if I agreed to stay permanently, you do realize what kind of life that would be for us, especially me."

"Is that what this is all about? Whether or not the town will accept us with no confrontations? That will happen anyway. You know it will, but why not prove them wrong. No pirate that they know of has actually settled down on the land and raised a family."

"It's not just that."

"Then what?" Jack attempted to say something but lowered his head, "your pride?" He nodded. "Oh Jack. Since when do you care what other people think of you? That's not the Jack Sparrow I know."

"Maybe the Jack Sparrow you knew has flown off into the sunset." She went and stood in front of him taking his face in her hands.

"No he hasn't. He's standing right in front of me he just doesn't know it. Jack, no matter what happens you will always remain that handsome, rum loving, rogue pirate captain I fell in love with. Nothing will change that. I don't care what people say or think about us. All that matters is what we have right now. We have two wonderful children, and friends and family who care about us. As long as we're together, Jack Sparrow, why does it matter where?" Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You always have to be the voice of reason don't you?" Hope smiled.

"Someone has to be," Hope said as they kissed. "Now that we have resolved this issue there is a certain 16 year old girl below deck I think you need to go talk to."

"She deserves that much, right?" Hope nods before turning him and playfully pushing him away with her boot.

"No need for violence," Jack said as he went below deck. Hope shook her head and looked back towards the helm and saw Will, James, and Darien talking.

"He's growing up so quickly and he the spitting image of his mother. I can't wait for you to meet them," Will said as Hope walked past them and over to Jacoby.

Jack slowly walked down the companionway to the sleeping quarters deck.

"Not much different from pirate sleeping quarters, except this is more cleaner," he said to himself as he walked over to his daughter, who was laying on her hammock with her back turned to him. Just as he reached out to touch her she spoke.

"Why must you continue to sail. What harm is there in settling on the land?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, love." Katie abruptly rolled out of the hammock and went over to him.

"No, father. I don't. Explain it to me. You have no ship."

"I have ways of getting another one."

"You mean to have ways of stealing one." Jack looked away from her.

"Don't you understand anything yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not a pirate anymore. I know you want to be, it's what you love. But, deep down I think you realized long ago, that you were no longer considered a pirate."

"There are many types of pirates, darling. You have the pirate privateers who are nothing but a group of sailor rats who act on orders of government to destroy or seize enemy ships. The buccaneers are true pirates, correct, but, they go and play around the West Indies. The corsairs are pirates who seek out people to sell into slavery or hold for ransom and they run around in round hats with feathers, and breeches that look like air shot up into them and stayed."

"I know. But how many pirates do you that have a wife and two children and clemency from a governor?"

"A couple."

"Name them."

"Uh. Will's father, Bootstrap."

"And look what happened to him. Father, you have a reputation throughout the waters. You've stirred up a bloody hornets nest everywhere you've gone. What happens if either Nathaniel, myself, or mother were ever captured, like you were, and killed?"

"Katie."

"Father, please. I want to be able to see you and mother everyday and not have to worry when you will return or if you would return. Most of all, I want to see my brother grow up in a life that does not include risking his neck. You only have clemency in Port Royal. What happens if you've captures somewhere else. They'll hang you and what is mother, myself, and Nathaniel supposed to do then?" Jack stared at his daughter in a stubborn manner. "I don't want to mother like see was when we were on our way to Ireland. Every waking moment she worried that it would be too late to save you. Please, father." Jack's face softened a little as he contemplated things. "Well?"

"I'll have to think about it more." Katie looked at him angrily.

"Think about it. That's all you ever do. Can't you see that staying on the land would benefit our whole family?" Katie yelled as she stormed up to the main deck.

"Katie, come back here!" Jack called after her, but she didn't respond. He immediately went back to deck to look for her. When he emerged from below he looked around and saw Katie crying into her mother's chest while Hope tried to comfort her. Hope looked up at his approach and gave him a gentle, but disapproving look. He sighed and walked down to the forward part of the ship. Hope watched him go in hopelessness as she continued to hold her sobbing daughter.

NOTE: Well? Like? Hate? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!

ArianaielNightstar


	22. One Last Breath

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related

NOTE: Hey all! Yes, I'm still alive, can you believe it? Anyway, I seriously must apologize for taking close to a year to post this chapter. College has been hell like you wouldn't believe. I have one year left and then I graduate so I'm busy writing paper, doing projects, studying for tests, applying for graduate school, etc, etc. When you got classes that go till 430 and 530 you don't have much time to write so, again I really must apologize. I hope you all like this chapter there are going to be at least two more, hopefully. I'm telling you now that on a few parts Jack is way out of character but please bear with me on this one. PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 21

One Last Breath

Jack stood at the forward part of the Dauntless watching the all too familiar scene before him as Commodore Norrington walked up behind him.

"I do hope you realize how much of a fool you are."

"Commodore Norrington. Come to grace me with your presence, aye? Or is it to preach to me about your high and mighty ways and how I should learn from your example?"

"No. However if I were to do so, I believe you would not hear one word. You would go on behaving and doing exactly what you've been doing your whole life. What is best for Jack Sparrow."

"That's Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"It does not matter."

"On the contrary, my dear Commodore, it does."

"The point is. You're a fool."

"Excellent word usage. Is that all you know how to say?"

"You would do well to watch your words."

"And what will you do if I don't? Throw me in the brig only to release me once we arrive in Port Royal. That's only if Hope doesn't do the protesting she does so well in situations like that."

"From what I've just seen she would allow me the pleasure of doing so."

"Care to explain?"

"If you haven't realized by now you never will."

"And what have I not realized?"

"How important of a role you play in your daughter's life. As well as the fact that you're destroying any amount of happiness she has." Jack sighed, hearing the same thing he's been told the whole voyage.

"You too?"

"Thanks in part to you I'd imagine," Norrington said. "You can't continue in this life forever. When all the other pirates are gone they'll come after you. I'm sure you're aware of exactly how popular you are. There will be bigger prices on your head. No matter where you go they will be after you. Do you really want to put your family through that? Your son is still young. Do you want him to remember you as Captain Jack Sparrow, the pirate who refused to stay and protect his family because he couldn't stand the thought of living on the land? Or would you rather him remember you as Jack Sparrow, his father, the man who gave up his life of piracy to be with his family. If you haven't noticed, you're one of the only if not the only pirate to fall in love and marry the daughter of a nobleman and stay around. That's the one thing I'll admire about you, though I still can't believe it. If you continue this life, how do think Hope would feel if she were to lose you for good. She's already been ostracized but all who know her. All except for those she cares for and who care about her in return. I will not stand back and see her suffer again. The image of a fourteen year old girl sobbing over her sister's body who had been killed by a pirate, who I was told was Hope's birth father. That image has haunted me all these years. I see my own daughter's face every time I think about that night. I swore to Catherine that I would protect Hope, and saving her from a life of misery falls under that. If I have to lock you in the dungeon for the rest of your life I will, just as long as Hope doesn't suffer anymore."

"Commodore Norrington's right, Jack," Hope said coming up to the two. "This life we've been living for the past sixteen years is not a life that I want continue. It was fun while it lasted but we have more important things to think about now." Jack is silent as he looks out to the sea. "Look. I love you, Jack. I'll go where you go, but I will not return to a life at sea. I know I can't force you to live my life, but you can't force me to live your life. Although, tradition demands it, but you know me by now, tradition and I don't exactly go hand in hand. If you want to continue this life, that's fine, I won't stop you. But I must ask you to consider all that is happening right now, then make your decision. It's ultimately your choice."

"Do you hear yourself?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You sound like those prude, wig-wearing, high society types that infest that pirate graveyard island of yours."

"Of mine?"

"Yes, of yours. No matter what they'll never accept me into that tiny island of theirs. A pirate has no business there unless he is to walk the hempen jig. I don't need my every step watched." Hope is taken aback by his words.

"You've changed, Jack."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Hope said putting emphasis on her last word. "Every word that has come out of your mouth is I and me. That's what this has been all about isn't it? You. Everything is about you. I thought you had changed Jack Sparrow, but I guess I was wrong. Once a pirate, always a pirate," Hope exclaimed as she walked away and past Will.

"Hope!" Jack called after her. When she didn't stop he gave an agitated sigh and turned back around.

"Jack," Will said coming to him.

"Come to start in on me now, aye?"

"No."

"Really? You seem to be the only one, mate."

"Although, I understand why they behave as they do."

"Oh here we go. I thought you were on me side?"

"Think of it as impartial."

"Like that makes things any better."

"Jack, why must insist upon this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You don't want to stay anchored?"

"Not really, no."

"Then why did you marry Hope then?"

"Because."

"Because you fell in love with her am I right?" Jack was silent, "she's been living this life with no protest for sixteen years. Don't you think you owe her the same in return?"

"To be hunted by every bounty hunter there ever was? No. I don't want to put her through that."

"As long as you're in Port Royal no one can do anything to you. You have clemency remember?"

"They'll find a way. I don't want anything to happen to her or my children."

"That's what this has been all about hasn't it? You're afraid some bounty hunter will come after you?"

"For the most part, aye."

"Then why didn't you tell her that?"

"Do you have any idea how hard that woman is to argue with? She's better at it then I am."

"Well she wouldn't be mad at you if you had said something."

"If I stay and someone comes after me they will use her, Katie or Nathaniel against me."

"The Royal Navy is protecting the town."

"Oh yeah, lots of good it did them when Elizabeth was taken by that apple-eating, sorry excuse for a pirate Barbossa."

"We're talking about Hope here, the same woman who defeated Captain Draco by herself. Not to mention it was your daughter who took on Aidan Scully back there. They are not meager women anymore, Jack."

"Still."

"Jack, forgive me for saying this but you're not getting any younger. You have no ship and no crew. You have a chance to try to make up for all the things you've done that weren't the best of decisions."

"It's not easy changing from one life to another."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped, Hope. Daughter of a minister, engaged to an officer in the Royal Navy, then suddenly marrying a pirate and living on a ship for sixteen years. If she can do it you can."

"I knew you were going to say that." After a pause Jack continues. "Look, Will, I understand what you are trying to say."

"All right, Jack. I won't press any further. But think about it, which aspect of your life would give up to live the other. The life on the sea you love so much, or the woman and children you love more than anything and would be willing to sacrifice everything for?" Jack turned away and was silent. "Think about it." With that Will walked away, leaving Jack in his thoughts

SCENE CHANGE

_Port Royal_

The Dauntless slowly pulled into its dock in the bay and lowered the anchor. Waiting for them at the top of the dock were Elizabeth, Andrew, Nathaniel, and Isabelle. Will jogged down the ramp and went to Elizabeth embracing her and swinging her around a few times before kissing her. Nathaniel ran to Hope.

"Mother!" Nathaniel screamed as Hope scooped him and embraced him tightly.

"My darling, Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I missed you."

"I missed you as well," Hope said kissing his forehead. Katie ran past Hope and down to her grandmother.

"Grandmother!" She hugs her.

"Thank goodness you are all right," Isabelle said as she saw Hope approach slowly still carrying Nathaniel. "My dear."

"Hello, mother," Hope said as she hugged her. When Hope pulled back she saw a strange look on her mother's face. "Are you all right?" Isabelle looks down then turns to Katie.

"Would you give us a moment alone, darling?" Katie nodded.

"Katie, would you take Nathaniel for me?" Hope asked as she handed Nathaniel to Katie. She went to James and walked over to where Will stood holding Andrew and talking to him. Darien had come over and was introducing himself to Elizabeth. Nathaniel caught sight of his father coming down the plank and his smile brightened.

"Father! Father!" Nathaniel yelled as Katie let him down and he ran to Jack throwing himself at him. Jack gasped out at the child's leap. "You're okay."

"Of course I'm alright. It takes more than a trio of pirates to get the best of Jack Sparrow."

SCENE CHANGE

Katie and James watched Jack and Nathaniel before turning their attention to Hope and Isabelle as had Elizabeth.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," Katie said as she watched her mother concerned just as Hope yelled out.

"What? From what?" Hope's voice came to them. They rest turned at the outburst just in time to see Hope start running into town. They walked over to Isabelle who was saying something to Jacoby and Jack with Nathaniel. She had a devastated look on her face.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Your grandfather is dying."

"How?"

"He's had a fever for the past 3 days and it hasn't gone down. The doctor believes he won't last much longer." Katie was the next to take off.

"Katie!" James yelled as he ran after her.

"James!" Will called after his son. When James didn't stop he handed Andrew back to Elizabeth and touched her arm, "I'll go after him." Elizabeth nodded as Will took off after his son. Jack handed Nathaniel to Isabelle before running after Will.

"I was worried you wouldn't return in time. He's been asking for her," Isabelle said as Jacoby held her in a comforting embrace as the remaining eight watched the other five retreating forms.

"I'll call a carriage," Norrington as he set off.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope ran through the streets of Port Royal to her home, dodging looks and words as she went. Katie was fairly close behind, with James next to her. Jack and Will a few feet behind them.

"Ironic isn't it?" Will asked.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Who would have thought that you and I would be chasing our children through the streets of Port Royal."

"Not following you, mate."

"I never thought I would have children and you neither. You have to admit, having children is an adventure."

"Aye. At a young age they can be little demons to chase around."

"You have to at least admit you will miss this."

"Why would I miss this?"

"Well, sailing on open seas alone, like you used to. Rather boring wouldn't it be?" Will pulled ahead of him a bit as Jack slowed and comprehended what he just said before regaining his speed and catching up with Will.

"I'm getting to old for this," Jack said

SCENE CHANGE

As Hope neared her home her pace quickened before bursting into the house. She was met by the head butler, Wilson.

"Miss Hope?" Wilson asked.

"Wilson. Where's my father?"

"He's upstairs in his room, miss." Hope touched his arm lightly before ascending the stairs. Her father's room was at the end of the hallway and at that moment the hallway felt like it went on forever as her pace slowed the closer she got. Once outside the room she saw the doctor come out. He was fairly young and she did not recognize him. As she approached the doctor noticed her attire

"Who in heavens name are you?"

"I'm Reverend Danforth's daughter, Hope." Hope said as his expression softened.

"You couldn't have come at a better time. He's been asking for you. I'm going to be honest with you Miss Danforth…"

"Sparrow," Hope said interrupting him.

"Miss Sparrow. I don't expect him to survive the night," the doctor said as Hope's face dropped painfully. The doctor reached out and touched her arm. "Your presence will make his passing easier. His fever has taken over him completely but he still appears to be of sound mind." Hope nodded as she went past the doctor and into the room. She stopped at how pale and sickly her father looked before heading over to him.

"Father?" Her father slowly opened his eyes and saw her.

"Hope?" Charles asked, his voice raspy and weak. Hope smiled and reached out and stroked his silvery hair back from his forehead, "is it really you?"

"Yes, father. I'm really here," Hope said as he reached out and took her hand and kissed it. His hand was very clammy, but she didn't let it affect her, "I'm so sorry, father. I should have been here."

"Don't blame yourself. You had another important engagement to attend to. I'm so thankful that you are alright."

"I'm fine."

"What of Captain Sparrow?" Hope looked away disappointed.

"He's fine, but, he's changed. He's not the same man I married. In a way I think he's become more arrogant than ever before. He doesn't respect my wishes to remain in Port Royal and not sailing about. I tried to tell him that we need to start thinking of Katie and Nathaniel but he just won't have it. I don't know what to do." Suddenly the door burst open and Katie, James, Will, and Jack came into the room.

"Now just wait a minute. You cannot just go in there, you must wait. The Reverend is very sick," the doctor protested coming into the room. Katie went to him and leaned to him.

"Grandfather." Charles reached up and stroked Katie's face.

"My dear."

"I'm sorry about this, Reverend. Do you want them to leave?"

"No, it's alright, doctor. They can stay." The doctor nodded.

"I'll take my leave then. I'll return later." Charles nodded as the doctor left. He noticed Jack.

"Captain Sparrow. I know you and I have not always seen eye to eye but I am happy that you are safe."

"Thank you. Wish this visit could be under different circumstances," Jack said. Charles nodded as Hope and Jack shared a look before she turned away.

"Hope, I don't know how much time I have left, I know it's not much. I wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you. I know I didn't show it much after Catherine died and when you married Jack. I'm so sorry that I drove you away. I never wanted that. It was my beliefs that made me so blind." Hope was tearing up as he spoke.

"I know, father. I never blamed you. It was my stubbornness that kept me away. I didn't think there was any hope for me here anymore but I was also blind. I didn't realize I had people here who did care about me. I don't care what other people think, all that matters to me now is my family." Charles reached out and laid his hand on the side of her head.

"Those are wise words to live by. It took me time to realize that, but now I can tell you that there is no greater gift in life than family." Hope smiled and nodded. "Hope, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything," Hope said trying to maintain her composure.

"No matter where your life leads you do not forget who you are and never feel ashamed of your past and the decisions you have made. You remember when you left to go after Captain Sparrow. That day, you told me, rather angered, I might add, that someday I would have to accept that you married a pirate. That day has come and gone and you were right and I'm very sorry about all the things I said to you that day. I know I didn't support you marrying Captain Sparrow but when I saw how much you really did love him. I knew that you would be fine," Hope looks down then glances over at Jack and gives him a sorrowful, disappointing look.

"Well, I'm going to be home for good now. I'm staying in Port Royal."

"What? I thought you loved sailing."

"I did…I do…but after recent events I think it best if I stay on solid ground for awhile."

"Somehow I find the idea of Captain Jack Sparrow living on the land hard to believe."

"He, uh, won't be living on the land." Her father looks at her confused as he looks at Jack who looks away to avoid eye contact. Katie looked down disappointed.

"You started telling about something that happened. What was it?"

"Now that I think about it, it's nothing to worry about. All I'm concerned about is you." Reverend Danforth began to cough aggressively before taking a huge breath.

"Father?" He turned back towards Hope.

"Don't concern yourself over me. I haven't much time left and I don't want to see you sad." Hope continued fighting back tears.

"Father, please. You must fight this I need you."

"You've never needed me, Hope. You were always an independent and adventurous spirit. If there was anyone who needed someone it was I who needed you. The empty void left by your sister was where I needed you to be but I didn't realize that until I thought I had lost you. Then, you found your mother. My darling girl, you have made these past six years more than I could have ever hoped for. I'm finally happy after those ten years of feeling like nothing that I did was worth while." Reverend Danforth looked at Isabelle who was standing at the end of the bed. He outstretched his hand and beckoned for her to come. She took his hand in hers and leaned closer as Katie went over to where Hope was. She wrapped her arms around her mother, in a comforting embrace, for she saw how fragile she looked at that moment. Hope welcomed her whole-heartedly as she took her daughter in her arms and held her as they watched their family.

"My dear, I know I cannot make up for all those years of suffering away from our daughters that I inflicted on you. Not one day went by when I didn't love you and when you returned I knew I still had a few more years to live for. You've never left my side and I adore you for that. I want you to promise me that you'll continue to look after Hope and her family," he looks at Hope and smiles before turning back to Isabelle, "even though she has never needed looking after, for she was the one looking out for us." Isabelle leaned down and kissed him very gently on the lips.

"You have my promise," Isabelle said her voice cracking. Charles caressed her cheek for a moment before turning to Katie and Hope. He smiled at the both of them

"Katie, you've grown up so much since you've come to live with us, and what's more, you have become very wise and may I say, as stubborn as your mother." Hope and Katie laughed a bit. "I know things haven't been the easiest for you but always remember how much you are like your mother," he pauses a moment and sees how identical Katie is to Hope, and he smiled. "You are a spitting image of her. You take care of that Turner of yours and I know you both will be very happy together."

"I love you, grandfather," Katie said kissing his forehead and hugging him gently.

"I love you, my dear granddaughter." He turns back to Hope. "The same goes for you as well. Sparrow is a handful I'm sure and I have no clue about what has transpired over these past days but you should know that I have never seen you more happier than when you are with Jack. What ever the problem is I am certain the both of you will work it out." He looks at Jack. "Sparrow, I've never thought so highly of you but I know that you were the best thing to happen to my daughter and I thank you for that. Continue to take care of her, but most of all take care of each other, because when the other is gone, you'll find yourselves regretting."

"I will, sir. You have me word." Danforth nodded weakly and laid his head back and stayed there silently for a moment before looking again at Isabelle, then Katie, then Hope.

"The three people in this world that I love the most. A dream in waiting that has finally come true." Hope leaned over him and kissed the side of mouth.

"I love you, father. I always have and I never stopped." He smiled weakly and brushed a few fingers across her cheek. She took his hand in hers as he slowly closed his eyes and took one last breath. She leaned over him and brushed some hairs away from his face. "Rest well, father. I will see you again." At that moment the tears fell rapidly as she laid over him and buried her head into his neck and cried. Jacoby had come over and was comforting Isabelle, while James did the same for Katie.

Hope stayed there for several moments before leaning back and standing up just as Jack walked over. He removed his hat and placed his hand on the small of her back. In that moment, all the emotions Hope had been holding inside her burst as she turned into Jack and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and stroked her hair.

SCENE CHANGE

"Reverend Charles Danforth, was more than just a friend to all of us. He was a devoted man to his work and to this town, but most importantly, he was devoted to his family. As we all know, times were not always the easiest for Reverend Danforth, but in the end they did. He is preceded in death by his daughter, Catherine Danforth, and is survived by his loving wife, Isabelle Danforth and his daughter, Hope Sparrow," the reverend stated, sounding a bit strange on the name Sparrow. Hope looked at the people around her. A few were giving her stares not of the friendliest nature, while others were sympathetic. She decided she didn't care anymore, not that she ever did. She knew most people would never respect the decisions she's made in the past and she was fine with that.

Afterwards, the funeral procession traveled its way down the road towards the cemetery with Reverend Danforth aboard a funeral wagon pulled by two Royal Navy officers on horseback. Behind the wagon walked Isabelle, Hope, Jack, and Nathaniel, Katie and James, and then followed by the rest of the town.

At the cemetery the services continued. Katie watched her parents as her father held her mother around her waist. Nathaniel stood in front of them with her father resting a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't really imagine what was going through her mother's head or how it felt to lose a parent. She knew how she would feel but somehow she wondered if her mother felt differently from what she would of felt. Next to Hope, stood Isabelle with Jacoby next to her. Commodore Norrington, Captain Gillette, and several others stood at one end with their families. Will, Darien, Elizabeth, and Andrew stood not far from Katie's parents and Governor Swann stood next to his daughter. Katie wondered how much things would change now that the patriarch of their family had passed. Would things change? If so, how much? Katie continued to watch as the reverend finished his sermon.

"Almighty, God. We commit to you this day the body and soul of our friend Charles Danforth. He was your loyal servant and we ask that you grant him passage to stand with you in heaven. Watch over him as you watch over your children and grant to his family the strength to continue on. In your name. Amen." The townspeople in attendance repeated. "Rest in peace, my old friend," the reverend said as he slowly closed his bible. A few people walked over and placed flowers on his coffin until all but the Sparrows, the Turners, Jacoby, Darien, and Isabelle remained. Will and Elizabeth offered their condolences before heading back into town.

"Are you sure you do not wish me stay?" James asked.

"No, that's alright. I need to be with my family right now. I will see you later tonight." James smiled and gave her elbow a gentle squeeze before following after his parents, brother, and uncle. Isabelle and Jacoby left a few moments later.

"Ready?" Jack asked Hope.

"No, you and the children go on ahead. I'll meet you shortly."

"You sure?"

"Aye," Hope said giving him a slight smile. Jack nodded as he ushered Katie and Nathaniel away. Katie looked behind at her mother. She stood solitary on the top of the hill. The Caribbean breeze slowly wafted its way around her blowing her dress.

"She will be alright, won't she, father?"

"Aye. Just give her some time, love," Jack said as Katie put her arms around his waist. Nathaniel held tightly onto his hand. He put his other arm around Katie's shoulder as they continued towards town.

Hope kneeled on the ground in front her father's grave where it lay beside her sister's. She placed a bouquet of oleander and jacaranda flowers on both before sighing.

"What do I do now? You might find this hard to believe, but for once I don't know. Everything was so clear to me, but, now, it's all fog. I need you both here with me. I don't know, have I been cursed since the day I was born? Why am I the one that all this is happening to, why me? What did I ever do? All I ever did was go against traditional societal views and marry a pirate. But surely I can't be condemned for that? Why was I the one picked to be the daughter a murderous pirate? I just don't understand." She looked at the graves and all she felt was silence. She shook her head disapprovingly and walked to the top of the hill and looked out over the bay of Port Royal. It had been cloudy all day long. She stood there silently until a gentle breeze blew around her. She closed her eyes and breathed it in. When she opened her eyes she saw a single ray of light shine through the clouds and onto the water. She then heard her father's voice in her head

"No matter where your life leads you do not forget who you are and never feel ashamed of your past and the decisions you have made."

"Your mind tells you that, because in your heart you know who you are, but you don't want to accept it as the truth or you haven't realized it," Catherine's voice came to her. Hope smiled as she memories came flooding back to her.

SCENE CHANGE

"_You will never believe who is here," Hope, 14 years old, said sitting on her sister's bed._

"_And who would that be?"_

"_Lieutenant Norrington." Catherine's head shot to her as she jumped up. _

"_Why did no one come and tell me," she said going to the mirror, fixing her hair, and heading to the door. Hope stopped her before she got too far._

"_He came to speak with father," Hope said giving her sister a look. Catherine instantly realized it and her eyes brightened. _

"_Are you serious?" Hope nodded and smiled. Catherine laughed and hugged her. _

"_Can you believe it? I will be Mrs. James Norrington." _

SCENE CHANGE

_Hope was about to board the Dauntless on its voyage to Ireland_ _when she walked up to her father. _

"_You want to come along? We're stopping at England_ _to drop Stoker off, if he behaves himself."_

"_No thank you. That is a voyage for the younger generation. I only ask that you promise me that you will come back safe and unharmed."_

"_You know I can't make a promise like that, father. It's uncertain what will happen."_

"_Then at least promise that you will try."_

"_That I can promise you." Reverend Danforth smiled and hugged her. When he pulled away, she kissed his cheek. "I love you." _

SCENE CHANGE

_Hope was standing in front of her mirror before Elizabeth_'_s birthday party in a new dress her father had bought for her. It was forest green and gold ball gown. Her father walked in the room and stood behind her. She didn't turn but saw his reflection in the mirror and saw him smile at her._

SCENE CHANGE

"_Hope. I've been with you the entire time. I told you I would never leave and I don't intend to." _

SCENE CHANGE

_Hope and Catherine are sitting around a harpsichord singing. _

"_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, all through the night. Guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night. Soft the drowsy hours are creeping. Hill and vale in slumber sleeping. I my loving vigil keeping, all through the night. _

"_While the moon her watch is keeping, all through the night. While the weary world is sleeping, all through the night. O'er thy spirit gently stealing. Visions of delight. revealing. Breathes a pure and holy feeling, all through the night." Reverend Danforth walked into the room and stood beside them and joins in the song._

"_Though I roam a minstrel lonely, all through the night. My true harp shall praise sing only, all through the night. Love's young dream, alas, is over. Yet my strains of love shall hover. Near the presence of my lover, all through the night."_

"_Hark, a solemn bell is ringing, clear through the night. Thou, my love, art heavenward winging, home through the night. Earthly dust from off thee shaken. Soul immortal shalt thou awaken. With thy last dim journey taken, home through the night." _

SCENE CHANGE

Hope smiled and laughed as tears came to her eyes again. She looked into the horizon and saw more rays of light filtered through the sky and when she turned around several graves were illuminated and she saw that her father's coffin and grave and her sister's grave were part of them. She walked back down and touched each grave.

"You never gave up on me and even after your gone I know you'll be with me." Hope smiles as she caresses the front of Catherine's grave marker then runs her hand over her father's coffin softly before kissing the top of it, under which his head lay. "I love you." With that she walked slowly out of the graveyard but not before turning back. She stared a moment before the sun's ray were once again hidden by the clouds. She smiled, turned and walked towards the town.

NOTE: Well? Like? Hate? Yeah some parts may seem out of place and Jack is out of character in a few places so bear with me. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, hopefully it won't take me another year, that's just insane. Hehehe. PLEASE REVIEW!

ArianaielNightstar


	23. The Wedding of Two, pt 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything POTC related except my own characters. Further in there is a part during the wedding ceremony where the words spoken are not my own obviously.

NOTE: Hello all! Remember me? Yeah, I'm sorry for taking forever to update. As I keep saying, college is crazy, and it will be even more crazier this year because if all goes according to plan I'll be graduating in May. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thank you to all of those who reviewed I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this one.

NOTE2: Please note that halfway through this chapter, Jack is WAY out of character. I had too, there was no way around it. So, if you read it please no flaming because I am already aware of all it. But, keep in mind, he's been married to a minister's daughter for 16yrs and has two children and he runs the risk of losing his entire family. Smart comments and Jack's general roguish behavior just can't really cut that one instance later on. I'm using this approach, because for those that have been reading the previous chapters, Hope is furious with him. In his mind, he thinks changing his look might calm things down. Also, with the release of POTC 2, please note if you are new to this story, that the events have absolutely no relation to the movie sequel. This story was started shortly after POTC 1 was released on DVD.

CHAPTER 22

The Wedding of Two, Part 1

It had been one month since the passing of Reverend Danforth and the town of Port Royal was awaiting the marriage ceremony of James Turner and Katie Sparrow that was to take place in two days.

The noon sun shined down on Hope as she walked through the streets of Port Royal towards the Turner's residence. She had shed her pirate clothing and now wore a green dress with a white lace hem and a matching shawl around her arms. Her hair was pulled back in a coif while the rest hung down her back in soft waves. She was surprised at the amount of recognition she had received from townspeople since the funeral and figured it wouldn't last since they were referring to her as 'Miss Danforth'. She knew the town would never accept her choice to marry Captain Jack Sparrow but she didn't care.

Approaching the Turner's home she knocked twice and a few moments later their butler, Charles, answered.

"May I help you, Miss Sparrow."

"Yes, I'm here to see Elizabeth."

"Of course," Charles said as he stepped aside and allowed Hope to enter. "Wait here please." She smiled and nodded as he headed upstairs. He had only been gone a few seconds when Andrew came running around the corner. She smiled and bent down to his level.

"Aunt Hope," Andrew yelled as he hugged her.

"Hello, Andrew."

"We haven't seen you in a long time."

"Of course you have. I was just here the other day."

"Still, it's always so much fun when you and Uncle Jack come see me." Hope laughed and rubbed the top of his head.

"Hope." Elizabeth's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked really surprised and Hope noticed this.

"I can't come to visit my friends?"

"Of course. I do apologize. It has been a long morning."

"Yes it has. I just came by to ask if you've seen Jack anywhere. He's been pretty scarce these last few days and I hope he's not causing trouble somewhere. But, knowing him, he has been."

"I understand completely. But, no I haven't seen him. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, I was just curious." She stopped when she heard yelling coming from upstairs. "Elizabeth? What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Will's uncle came over and you know they both really don't see eye to eye."

"Yes," Hope said looking unconvinced upstairs. "Well, I just thought that I would ask. I guess I should be going then. Katie has been running around frantic."

"Of course."

"I will talk with later then, bye," Hope said as she left. Elizabeth sighed and headed upstairs and walked into the room closest to the stairs. Entering the room she saw Will and Jack dancing the waltz in the middle of the room with Darien and Jacoby looking on in amusement.

"You both need to be quieter. I know Hope, and I could tell she knew something wasn't right."

"Everything was fine until Jack kept stepping on my feet."

"Well excuse me if I've never taken part in you're whole high society traditions, mate. Because if you haven't noticed," Jack said pointing to himself, "Pirate," he said matter of factly. "The only dancing I've ever done was with two pints of rum in me hands and the company of a wonderful lady on each arm….and I don't remember any of it, so."

"Do you want to do this or not?" Elizabeth asked.

"This was your idea not mine."

"And you agreed to it."

"Yes, but only under presumed assumptions."

"Jack, do you want to do this or not?" Will asked.

"I would say give it up, lass. There is no way ole Jack here is going to learn the steps in two days," Darien piped in.

"Are you saying I can't learn?"

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, mate, but, aye."

"He's right lass, the only reason he be doing this, is to impress Hope and from what I've seen you don't need to impress her," Jacoby said.

"That's the last time I tell you anything, you old sea dog" Jack said.

"To impress, Hope?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye."

"What gave you the idea that she needed to be impressed?"

"What idea? Oh I don't know, love. Maybe it's because she hardly ever talks to me since we got back and when she does she behaves like she'd rather be somewhere else. It's been a month!"

"That's all nonsense, Jack. Why do you think she came all the way over here looking for you?" Will asked. Jack thought a minute as he put his index finger to his chin then he pointed his finger at her.

"To make sure I'm not causing any trouble."

"That's not true. Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"Well, she did say you've been scarce the past few days and she hoped you weren't getting into trouble, but knowing you, you were."

"Aha. There, you see?"

"She still walked all the way over here to find you," Will said. Jack was silent. "All right, fine. Have it your way then. I think there are some things we can help James with." Will gets up and leads Elizabeth off.

"No," Jack said resigned. "Very well. Teach away." Will and Elizabeth smiled at each before they walked back over.

"Now, again, you're left hand is holding her right and you're right hand is sitting at her waist," Will said as they continued to teach Jack.

"If you two say one word about this to anyone, I'll turn you into a eunuch, mate," Jack said as he made a scissor with his two fingers, "snip, snip. Savvy?" Will rolled his eyes before Jack turned towards Darien and Jacoby as he sauntered towards them in his usual manner, "the same rule applies to you two as well." They both smirk at him unfazed. Jack realized he hadn't got through to them and gave a resigned face.

"Jack if you do not get back over here we aren't helping you," Jack slowly walked back to them.

"No need to get your bodice in a twist, love." Elizabeth glared at him.

"Now, once again."

SCENE CHANGE

Hope was continuing on her way through town to the seamstress where Katie was having her wedding dress tailored. As she reached the dress shop she could see Katie through the window twirling around in circles in her dress. Hope smiled slightly and stood there for a moment watching her daughter and how bright a smile was upon her face when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"That look either means you're concerned or that you're happy. Which one it is or ever was I never figured out." Hope stifled a laugh and put her head down recognizing the voice as that of Captain Gillette.

"Well, in this case it's a happy smile and if I remember right you were always very talented when it came to deciphering the look," Hope said slowing turning around to face Gillette.

"I hope you're not having second thoughts."

"No, it's not me you should be worrying about, it's Jack. As pig-headed as he is I'm worried he'll never accept their marriage."

"He learned to get used to you did he not?" Hope opened about her mouth in humored protest.

"I am not that unbearable and if I'm being honest, I did doubt his feelings towards me were genuine. I later came to learn that they were."

"I think that a man, pirate or not, would be crazy if he didn't fall in love with you." Hope smiled a little embarrassed, "you look very nice today, Hope."

"Yes, well, it does feel nice to have a decent piece of clothing on for once. I had almost forgotten what life here was like. You of all people know that while on the sea the only thing before your eyes are leagues and leagues of water. Then, when you reach land it's a beautiful sight to behold."

"Has Sparrow told you whether or not he'll stay?" Hope looks away sadly.

"No. At times he acts like he will be leaving and other times like he's staying. We're just going through a moment right now and I have no idea what will happen and it worries me." She pauses for a moment, "I don't know, maybe marrying a pirate really wasn't the best choice for me."

"How can you say that, Hope? I have never seen you happier than when you are with Sparrow."

"But at that time I was nothing more than a spoiled, selfish, and headstrong girl trying to get back at her father for sheltering her and treating her like she was inferior for twenty-one years." Gillette is silent, "when we were betrothed the only thing he ever said to me when we went out into public was that I needed to conduct myself accordingly and that every person will view and judge me as the future wife of a naval officer. I felt like I was in a cage. Every week several mail-ordered items would come and my father acted like he wanted to change me as if I wasn't good enough to be his daughter. Catherine, was the perfect daughter. Beautiful, kind, gentle, intended to a naval officer. When father would dote upon her she took it all in but I was the complete opposite. I made that choice to go with Jack to rescue Elizabeth yes, but, deep down I just wanted to leave Port Royal." She sighs, "did I make a mistake, Edward?"

"There was a time when if you would have asked me that I would have said yes, but, now, I say that it wasn't a mistake. I know he loves you, I can see it on his face every time he looks at you. I can guarantee you that whatever he chooses will be for the right reasons."

"And what if those reasons take him back out into the world he's known all his life. I can't stop him, no matter how much I would want to."

"Well, then you have to trust that he'll take everything in and make the right decision."

"What do you think is the right decision?"

"I'm not a pirate, but, then again, he's no gentleman. If I were in his place I would stay with my family."

"Let's hope he feels the same way you do."

"I must be off, Maggie has been feeling poorly lately and I need to check to see if she needs anything." Hope nods reluctantly.

"She's a lucky woman to have someone like you watching after her."

"So do you." Hope is caught off guard a little, but after a moment she smiles and nods as Gillette went on his way. She turned back around and saw the seamstress pinning up the hem of the dress. She sighed before entering the shop.

SCENE CHANGE

As Hope entered the shop, Katie saw her and ran over to her.

"Mother! Look at it. Isn't it absolutely beautiful?" Katie asked twirling around in front of Hope. The dress was very elaborate. The dress was off-white with blue and gold trim and blue lace around the end of the sleeves.

"It's very beautiful, Katie. You look like a princess in it." Katie smiled at her mother.

"Miss Sparrow, if you would please hold still so I can pin the parts that need to be?" the seamstress asked coming over.

"Yes of course, Marie. I do apologize."

"No need to apologize, dear. My daughter was the same way when she was married."

"What did your wedding dress look like, mother?" Hope looked away a bit embarrassed.

"I didn't exactly have a wedding dress. In fact, it was far from it."

"You didn't wear a wedding dress?"

"No. I had no money and your father and I weren't exactly in the best area to have a nice wedding."

"It wasn't on the Pearl was it?"

"No. We went to Port de Poix and the minister there was a friend of your grandfathers and he married us. Gibbs and Anamaria were the witnesses. I was married in a regular gown borrowed from his daughter."

"His daughter didn't mind?"

"Surprisingly, no. Your grandfather visited him often and I accompanied him most of the time. We were friends." Katie turns from Hope and looks into the mirror again. She lowers her head sadly.

"Mother?"

"Yes."

"Has father said anything to you?"

"About what?"

"Whether he'll stay or go when the wedding is over."

"No. He hasn't."

"You have to convince him that he needs to stay with us in Port Royal."

"Darling, it's not simple. Your father is a difficult man and we cannot control what he does or doesn't. He is aware of how the both of us feel about the possibility that he might leave. But we can't ask anymore of him. It's his choice." Katie looks at her mother angrily.

"Why does he have to so stubborn?" Hope gives her a resigned look.

"He's a pirate."

"I don't care and that's not a good explanation."

"What do you want me to say, Katie?"

"I don't know. Anything"

"Alright. Your father is a stubborn man. You know that."

"Can't you force him to stay?"

"Katie."

"That could work. Go to Commodore Norrington and tell him that if father leaves the island he'll be arrested."

"Katie," Hope said taken aback.

"I'm sorry. I…I just don't want him to go. I don't want to lose him again." Hope looks at her sympathetically before going to her and wrapping her arms around Katie comfortingly. Katie fell into her embrace as Hope then proceeded to stroke her hair gently.

"Neither do I."

SCENE CHANGE

As the sun rose on the day of Katie and James' wedding, Jack quickly walked through the streets of Port Royal to the blacksmith shop. Will was already standing outside waiting for him.

"You're late."

"No I'm not. I'm right on time."

"You don't carry a watch, Jack."

"Doesn't matter. I arrive when I feel like it, mate." Will sighed as they entered the house and walked upstairs. The moment Will opened the door Jack stopped then quickly turned on his heels.

"No," Jack said as he quickly walked away.

"Jack, you agreed to do this," Elizabeth said coming out of the room holding a formal outfit, as both her and Will ran after him. Jack walked in drunken manner down the stairs.

"Correction. I did not agree to that…puffy, frilly… thing," Jack said waving his fingers and continuing down the stairs.

"You go right on ahead, Jack. I can guarantee you Hope and Katie won't be impressed. They'll probably be appalled. But then again, its all about you then. So there's no problem," Will said as Jack stopped and sighed heavily and turned back around to them sharply and marched up the stairs, grabbing the attire from Elizabeth.

"Remind me never to agree to anything again," Jack said to them before continuing on. Elizabeth and Will grinned at each other then followed him.

SCENE CHANGE

Hope stood next to one of the stone archways of the fort taking in the scene before her as the invited guests were slowly coming in. She couldn't believe her little girl was getting married. It was all still surreal for her. Lost in thought, she didn't notice a figure approach her.

"You doing okay, love," Jack's voice came to her.

"As well as can be expected." Hope smiled to herself before she started to turn around. "Oh, Jack. I can't believe our little girl is getting marri…" her words trailed off and her eyes and mouth widened in shock. Before her Jack stood, shed of his normal pirate attire. In its place, were a black dress coat, waist coat, and breeches. His hair was shed of all accents, the bone, the beads, and his bandana, and pulled back at the base of his neck. His beard and moustache were still there but the two braids that once hung from his chin were now gone.

"Jack?"

"I really don't know how they can wear these things."

"Jack, why? You didn't have to change anything."

"I needed to do something, love. You and Katie haven't exactly spoken to me since we got here."

"Yeah."

"So? How do I look? Dashing? Roguishly handsome?" Hope laughed a little.

"Can I say both?"

"Whichever you want, love." Hope smiled at him warmly.

"You look very dashing and roguishly handsome."

"So do you. Well, not the dashing and roguishly handsome part, but replace that them with ravishing and beautiful. Don't believe I've seen you dressed like that since we first met."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's very good indeed. Even though we're 16 years older, you are still as beautiful now as you were then, maybe even more."

"Jack, I hope you don't make a habit out of this because it's strange."

"Don't worry, love. Once we're clear these things are coming off."

"I figured as much," Hope said as Jack reached out and caressed her cheek before he kissed her. When they pulled away they embraced.

"I've made a decision," Jack said into her hair.

"About what?"

"Whether I'll stay or go." Hope's face fell and she pulled back.

"And?" Jack smiled at her warmly.

"I'm staying." Hope smiled as her eyes welled up. She embraced him again more tightly.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I was worried."

"I realized how close I have come to losing you and I couldn't bear that fact if I did. That goes for Katie as well," Jack said pulling back, "besides, someone needs to keep an eye on young Mr. Turner." Hope smiled wide as they embraced again.

SCENE CHANGE

The string quartet was playing, Air on a G String as Katie paced back and forth behind another archway when she saw her mother approach. She runs to her.

"Mother. Father's not here. He is supposed to give me away. I need someone to give me away." Hope put her hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Katie. It's alright. I want you to take a couple deep breaths and try to calm down."

"How can I calm down when he's not here. I should have known. He didn't approve of this marriage to begin with and now he's ruining it. I bet he's already found a ship to stow away on, so he can go to Tortuga and get a new ship."

"That is complete nonsense. How can you say such things, let alone think them."

"Well, don't you?

"No."

"How can you say that?"

"Darling. I think I know your father better than that." Katie walks away from her silently as a long moment passes before she turns back.

"I can't get married."

"Katie, of course you can. If you're nervous, it is very normal for a bride to feel that way on her wedding day."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"If I don't get married then father won't leave." Hope closes her eyes a moment.

"Katie, listen to me. You can't…."

"No. I don't want to hear it mother. I know. It's like I told you at the seamstress. I don't want to lose him again."

"You won't, love," Jack said walking up. Katie was shocked at her father.

"Father?"

"Aye. I'm doing this for you and your mother, lass. I've already told your mother, but just so you know, these come off immediately after the party."

"So you are leaving then. After everything you're still…."

"Lass, your assuming things that aren't true and that's not very nice."

"Where do you think she learned it from?" Hope asked. Jack gave her a sheepish grin before turning back to Katie who was once again shocked.

"You're staying?"

"Aye."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you really didn't give me a chance now did you?" Katie smiled at her mother as Hope embraced her.

"You look beautiful. Just like I knew you would."

"Father?"

"You look just like your mother did when we were married. Except, she didn't have a wedding dress and you do," Jack said as Elizabeth came over.

"I take it things have been worked out between all of you?"

"Yes," Katie said nodding.

"Jack. I think that is the best you've ever looked."

"No it isn't. I am roguishly handsome everyday." Hope shook her head.

"You look beautiful Katie. If you're ready everything is set." Katie nods as Hope kisses her forehead.

"This is your day. Enjoy every moment."

"I will." Before Hope went to sit down she turned to Jack.

"Behave yourself."

"Don't I always, love?" Hope stifled a laugh before heading over and sitting next to Nathaniel and her mother. "So, do I follow you?"

"Father." Jack puts his hands up in surrender as Katie entwined their arms and looked upward silently before walking in to the string quartet playing, Winter, from the Four Seasons. As everyone stood and turned, most of their faces were shocked and Jack appeared to be enjoying it as he smirked a few times and Hope just shook her head.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence," the minister said as Katie and Jack reached the altar.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful. "

" James, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife. To live together after God's ordinance in the holiest state of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I will," James said looking over at Katie as the couple shared a smile.

"Katie, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband. To live together after God's ordinance in the holiest state of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Katie said.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

"I do," Jack said as he raised Katie's hand into the minister's hand who handed it to James, taking her hand in his right.

"James Turner, please repeat after me. I, James Turner, take thee, Katie Sparrow to be my wedded wife."

"I, James Turner, take thee, Katie Sparrow to be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold form this day forward," James repeated.

"For better for worse."

"For better for worse," James looking at Katie.

"For richer for poorer."

"For richer for poorer." Hope sat there smiling as she watched her daughter be married and couldn't believe her precocious young girl was now a woman. She had no doubt in her mind that James would love her in sickness and in health and cherish her until death parted them. Knowing Katie, they would love each other even after death. Such is life she guessed. No matter how certain you are, surprises will always await you.

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part," Katie repeating the minister.

"According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth," Katie said as the minister then instructed James to take Katie's hand and hold the ring over her fourth finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost," James repeated after the minister. As Katie repeated the same vows Jack reached over and took Hope's hand in his and fingered her own wedding band. They smiled at each other before turning their attention back to the ceremony.

"O, Eternal God, creator and preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life; send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen," the minister said as he then joined their right hands.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. " The minister then looked over those present. "Foreasmuch as James and Katie have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are man and wife. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." As the minister finished, Katie and James shared their first kiss as husband and wife as the ceremony ended.

SCENE CHANGE

As they walked out of the sanctuary they kissed again and embraced.

"I can hardly believe it, James. We're married."

"Neither can I and may I say you are the most beautiful bride there ever was," Katie smiled as they kissed again.

"This couldn't have been anymore perfect. I married the perfect man and my father has decided to stay."

"Has he?"

"Yes, oh isn't it wonderful?"

"Extremely. I'm so happy for you. Now, Mrs. James Turner, I believe we have guests to greet," James said as the guests start coming out of the church.

NOTE: Well? Like it? Hate it? Sorry again for the out of character I had no choice but I did try to find my way around but couldn't. Oh, and if I mixed some facts up about 18th century weddings I'm sorry, I did do research but didn't come up with much. Ok. Enough of me. PLEASE REVIEW!

NOTE: There will be one to two more chapters, probably 1 but we'll see. I'm also addicted to this series and I want to continue this story. So, any ideas, or opinions saying I should just leave it be as is, that's fine to. Just let me know if you want. I'm considering writing another that has to do with those ten years Hope was gone from Port Royal. Don't know how that would set. Any opinions on that let me know.


End file.
